Can't have you
by AlinLautner
Summary: -¿puedo saber tú nombre?- preguntó el chico;-Isabella… Huir de tu vida pasada y fingir que todo está bien nunca es lo mejor,en ocasiones, el rencor y el odio acaban con todo y las consecuencias pueden ser graves. Edward&Bella,sumary completo dentro!
1. Can't have you

"**Can't have you"**

hOlaa, quería invitarlos a leer mi nuevo Fic, esta vez las actualizaciones serán más o menos una vez por semana puesto que tengo mis exámenes de ingreso a la universidad en estas fechas. Tal vez lo mejor es esperarme a pasar estos tiempos pero ya no lo soporté, hay cientos de ideas, cientos de adaptaciones, acción, todo… xD'

Invito a mis antiguas lectoras y obvio a las nuevas a seguirme en esta nueva historia, les dejo el sumary y ustedes me dicen que opinan de él, el primer capitulo lo subiré dentro de cuatro o cinco días, por favor, denme sus opiniones y que les parece la idea:

_-¿puedo saber tú nombre?_

_-Isabella…- contestó la chica sin dejar de ver esos ojos esmeralda… _

Nunca sabes las cosas que pueden llegar a tu vida, buenas o malas, es algo que jamás verás… En ocasiones la humanidad excede límites en prejuicios, probablemente el mundo actual sea ignorante de que las antiguas criaturas todavía existen…

_-no… no quiero hacerte daño, lo siento, Edward…_

_-Bella espera…- ambos se miraron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella se encontraba en sus brazos…- dime toda la verdad Bella…_

Huir de tu vida pasada y fingir que todo está bien nunca es lo mejor, los secretos siempre saldrán a la luz y puede ser que el amor no sea suficiente para poder hacer frente a todos los obstáculos.

_-Edward…- jadeó Isabella sin poder evitarlo y recorrió suavemente la espalda de Edward con sus manos…_

_-eres tan perfecta… tan divina… eres mía Isabella…_

En ocasiones, el rencor y el odio acaban con todo y las consecuencias pueden ser graves…

_-No… Edward basta…- Bella cayó de bruces al suelo y observó la mirada enfurecida del hombre que amaba ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?- por favor, mírame… ¡te amo! Edward… por favor… te amo…_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo planeabas seguir con tu farsa? ¿Qué tan estúpido crees que era Isabella?- él se inclinó hacia ella y la tomó del mentón con fuerza, ella estaba débil, no se podía defender…- jamás debes engañar a un cazador, no cuando sabes que puede matarte sin dudarlo… _

Aun peor puede ser cuando no solo es una historia de dos, también hay una familia, hay rivales de la vida pasada, seres de la noche que quieren verte muerta aunque seas uno de ellos… pero nada de esto puede ser tan complicado como un licántropo enamorado de la mujer equivocada…

_-Puedo protegerte… Edward jamás te tocará de nuevo Isabella…- Jacob se inclinó hacia ella y limpió las lágrimas rojas de la chica, todo se había desmoronado tan pronto…_

_-no pensé que él haría esto… creí que me amaba…_

_-no Bella, un cazador no tiene sentimientos, mucho menos tratándose de un vampiro… lo siento princesa…- Isabella se refugió en sus brazos y lloró aun más…_

_-Jacob te quiero tanto…- sollozó y él la abrazó con más fuerza…- por favor no me dejes, te necesito…_

_-nunca te voy a dejar, aunque vaya en contra de las reglas…- la miró a los ojos -voy a estar cuidándote siempre…- se inclinó lento y después simplemente la besó… _

Tres distintos mundos se ven unidos por un solo fin, pero intentar sobrevivir juntos no será algo simple y tal vez sea imposible… ¿Cuánto puede más? ¿El amor o el rencor hacia un ser inocente?

-Bella…- susurró en medio de esa obscuridad…

-¡Edward! ¡EDWARD!- los forcejeos no servían… era el momento que ambos temían… caer en la trampa había sido muy fácil…- no… tómame a mí, Aro… por favor… ¡MATAME A MI!


	2. The Runaway

**=The Runaway= **

Mis pulmones ardían… miraba hacia atrás casi al compás de los desbocados latidos de mi corazón…

_Esta cerca, están detrás de mí… _intentaba correr más, me obligaba a seguir moviéndome a pesar de que cada paso que daba eran como cientos de agujas pinchando mis piernas, estaba muy cansada ¿Cuándo tiempo llevaba corriendo? No lo sabía, pero ya no podía más, debía escapar, mi vida dependía de ello.

_-Bella, ven aquí querida, queremos presentarte a alguien…- la voz de mi madre resonó en mi cabeza y una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla…- él es Joseph…- caí al suelo al recordarlo, tan claro en mi mente…_

_-un placer Isabella…- sonreí en cuanto él besó gentilmente mi mano, él sería mi prometido, yo sería su esposa, Joseph Agron…_

Me levanté del suelo y seguí andando a traspiés, ¿De qué servía huir si de todas formas ellos me encontrarían en cualquier momento?

_-Joseph… ¿Joseph? ¿Estás aquí? ¿Cariño?- recorrí la habitación con la mirada y di un paso hacia delante después de haber levantado un poco mi vestido…- ¿Joseph?_

Solté un sollozo en cuanto mi cuerpo se recargó en aquel enorme árbol, me era muy difícil tomar aire, no podía más, entonces los escuché…

-¡SABEMOS QUE ESTAS AQUÍ!- gritó uno de ellos, me pegué al tronco y me deslicé por éste hasta caer al suelo, me arrastré lo más silenciosa posible, pero no era suficiente para que ellos no me escucharan.- puedo olerte Isabella, creo que olvidaste ese pequeño detalle, tu sangre…- me tapé la boca con una mano puesto que mi sollozos serían audibles si no lo hacía, y fue ahí cuando me atacó otro recuerdo.

Esta vez era yo, gritando por ayuda al ver a mis padres y a Joseph, a mí amado Joseph completamente pálido, frío… estaba arrodillada frente a él y lloraba como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera. ¿Por qué habían hecho esto? Había escuchado de ellos, sabía que es lo que querían, mi familia también lo sabía pero no quisieron complacerlos, no quisieron entregarme a ellos y ahora este era el castigo. Aro Vulturi, él me quería a su lado… mi familia los había retado y el vampiro actuó de la forma más sencilla y simple para él. La corte me encontró en mi propia casa, después de descubrir los cuerpos no quise moverme de allí, ya nada me importaba.

_-Isabella…-_ susurró como suele susurrar un amante antes de tomar a su bella dama, yo estaba temblando mientras le sostenía la mirada…- _sabes que esta era la única forma de estar juntos, la única forma de que tú vinieras conmigo y pudieras ser…_- se acercó y deslizó su nariz por mi hombro…- _una inmortal…_

Yo no contesté nada, no podía hacerlo, yo era una simple humana. Aun así, no fui capaz de resignarme y quedarme en ese enorme palacio, mis padres me habían contado la historia, no solo ellos, todos los habitantes del pueblo le temían a la familia Vulturi y a su corte, temían terminar dentro de estas paredes y ser utilizados como alimento de los demonios de la noche… mi caso era distinto, yo no sería su presa, Aro Vulturi y sus hermanos habían escogido a las más bellas mujeres para convertirlas y mantenerlas a su lado, ese era mi destino, el cual me había hecho escapar, me había hecho pensar que sería lo suficientemente rápida y escurridiza… un gran error…

-tienes diez segundos para salir de tu escondite Isabella, si no lo haces, entonces te haremos volver a nuestro modo.- mi pecho subía y bajaba constantemente, miré hacia el cielo, había luna llena… un poco de esperanza llegó a mí, si seguía corriendo podría correr con suerte de encontrarme con alguno de ellos, algún hombre lobo y él me ayudaría… en ese momento se escuchó un aullido bastante cerca, ¿Cuán lejos estarían? No pensé y simplemente me levanté del suelo y comencé a correr, un par de ramas me arañaron la piel descubierta pero ignoré el dolor…

-¡NO!- grité en cuanto uno de ellos me cogió de la cintura…- ¡NO! ¡SUELTENME!- gritaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, sentía como si mi garganta fuera desgarrada pero no me importaba, un hombre lobo debía escucharme…- ¡AYUDENME!

-¿Creíste que podías escapar?- murmuró el vampiro que me había atrapado…

-por favor, te lo suplico, déjame ir…- rogué con lágrimas y dejé de forcejear…

-el amo no será muy complaciente contigo, lo haz molestado bastante…- se escucharon pisadas…- vámonos, esos malditos perros andan cerca…

El vampiro me cogió en brazos para que pudiéramos volver al palacio a toda velocidad, llegamos en cuestión de minutos.

En cuanto pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, yo me hice hacia atrás, ahí estaba él, en uno de los tres asientos del enorme salón… Marco y Cayo estaban a su lado.

-dime Isabella ¿Qué te hizo creer que podías escapar?- habló con voz monocorde y mirando su anillo, yo no contesté y él se puso de pie y caminó lento hacia mí…- no debiste haberlo hecho mi bella dama…- solté un jadeo en cuanto sentí el golpe de su mano sobre mi mejilla, la cual comenzó a punzar… sentí como cogía mi brazo y me obligaba a caminar a su lado.

-por favor… déjeme ir… por favor…

-cállate…- me ordenó y siguió subiendo la escalera conmigo a cuestas…- quería que todo sucediera a su tiempo pero veo que tú no quieres esperar más…

-no… de ¿de qué habla?

-de convertirte Isabella… vas a ser mía y después te convertiré…

-no…- comencé a forcejear en cuanto entramos en su enorme habitación…- no… Aro, no quiero ser una inmortal, por favor… ¡NO QUIERO!- caí a la cama en cuanto él me empujó a ella…

-no importa cuánto supliques Isabella, vas a ser mía, mi bella esposa.

-n…no…- musité con voz temblorosa…- por favor.

-¿para qué quieres seguir siendo una frágil humana? Estas sola Isabella, tus padres, Joseph, están muertos… yo te ofrezco todo, te ofrezco vivir eternamente… conmigo…- comencé a negar y fue entonces cuando él se subió a la cama y se acomodó sobre mí, sabía lo que planeaba hacer, quería tomarme y yo no podía ser más presa del pánico y la impotencia…

-no… no, por favor… no…- me retorcía bajo su cuerpo a más no poder pero no era suficiente, sus labios hicieron presión sobre los míos y me besó como una maldita bestia, sentía sus manos deslizarse por mi cuerpo, intentaba levantar mi vestido…- ¡NO! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA!- nadie vendría a ayudarme, porque a nadie le importaba lo que fuera a pasarme…- ¡aaahh!- grité sin contenerme.

-quédate quieta…- jadeó y lo sentí acomodarse entre mis piernas, terminó de levantar mi vestido y apretó mis muslos con sus manos…

-no… NO… ¡ARO BASTA! ¡NO ME TOQUES!... no… n…- solté un grito de dolor en cuanto me penetró, me dolía, mucho…

-me perteneces Isabella, ¿No es así? Solo a mí…- ya no me retorcía, pero seguía soltando jadeos y gemidos de dolor, quería que esto parara pero Aro no planeaba detenerse… sentirlo de esta forma me provocaba asco, no lo soportaba, quería que terminara ya…

-b…basta…- jadeé y lo miré, tenía el rostro desfigurado por el placer que estaba sintiendo, algo que yo no sentía…- para…- supliqué entre sollozos y sentí como aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas hasta que llegó el momento en que terminó; salió de mí con lentitud y colocó una de sus manos en mi mejilla, yo veía borroso gracias al montón de lágrimas…

-es tiempo…

-n…no…- musité con un hilo de voz y con mucha dificultad, no sabía porque aún me dolía, y mucho; Aro volvió a besarme, pero se separó solo un instante para morderse el labio y hacerse una herida, sentí su sangre en cuanto volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos y no se separó hasta que yo hube tomado la suficiente, no podía haber ningún error…

-dulces sueños Isabella… y bienvenida a la inmortalidad…- me quedé quieta sobre la cama, Aro deslizo sus manos por mis mejillas y después, de un solo movimiento, escuché un crujido y todo se tornó negro…

Miles de imágenes vinieron a mí, era yo, con mi familia, eran los momentos más hermosos de mi humanidad, Joseph apareció varias veces en ellos, él había sido mi primer amor, y me hubiera entregado a él si las cosas hubieran seguido su curso, pero no fue así…

-_te amo Bella…- murmuró y yo sonreí…- es hora, amor… debo irme…_

_-no…Joseph, quédate conmigo…_

_-no puedo…- respondió y me besó en la coronilla…- no podemos seguir juntos, no mientras tú seas uno de ellos…_

_-Joseph, no me dejes, ven conmigo… podemos…_

_-no Bella… no podemos…-_ dejó de tocarme, ya no estaba cerca, comencé a jadear, intenté alcanzarlo pero no me era posible, lo llamé muchas veces pero él ya no volvió, todo comenzó a nublarse y la desesperación me dominó, mi garganta comenzó a arder, no lo soportaba… abrí los ojos de golpe y me llevé mis manos a esa zona donde ahora había fuego, comencé a jadear, pero no sentía el palpitar de mi corazón…

-no…- musité desesperada, me miré las manos, más pálidas de lo que eran en realidad…- no…- repetí y entonces me erguí sobre la cama, allí frente a mí, Aro Vulturi sonreía extasiado observando su creación, observando a la neófita que tenía frente a él.

-¿sedienta?- inquirió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?- espeté y en una fracción de segundo estuve para frente a él con mi mano afianzada a su cuello, él solo sonrió de lado y tomó mi brazo sin ninguna dificultad…

-no intentes hacer ninguna estupidez creyendo que puedes conmigo…- sofoqué un jadeo en cuanto me hizo separarme de él…- soy más fuerte que tú Isabella, siempre lo seré…- caí al suelo en mi intentó se zafarme.- vas a salir conmigo para alimentarte.

-no pienso matar a nadie…- apunté sin pensar y lo miré con odio…- prefiero morir sedienta antes de convertirme en una asesina como tú.

-¿asesino? Quiero que me digas asesino cuando tu cuerpo comience a paralizarse, cuando no seas capaz de tomar ni una bocanada de aire y tu demencia sea mayor que tu sensatez… eso Isabella, en tu caso, va a pasar dentro de una semana… una maldita semana…- murmuró bastante cerca de mi rostro.

Jaló mi brazo para levantarme al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía y sin previo aviso chocó sus labios con los míos, mi cuerpo quedó pegado a la pared y esta vez si me pude separar.

-no quiero que me toques…- chillé y pasé el dorso de mi mano por mis labios…- me das asco.

-me importa muy poco lo que pienses Isabella, tu cuerpo es mío, tu humanidad es mía y hago lo que quiera con ello…- terminó diciendo y se dio media vuelta para salir dando un portazo de la habitación.

Me quedé sola, pero eso era lo único que necesitaba, era una inmortal ahora, era rápida y no podía lastimarme fácilmente…

-debo escapar…- susurré hablándome a mí, convenciéndome de hacer lo que tenía en mente, abrí la puerta de la habitación y camine lento por el largo pasillo, no había nadie cerca; no planeaba ser parte de los Vulturi, no quería convertirme en un ser temido y tampoco quería ser cómplice del montón de asesinatos que aquí se llevarían a cabo.

Llegué al balcón, era más bajo de lo que había pensado así que no me detuve a recapacitar y salté, comencé a correr sin mirar atrás pero juro que escuché como alguien daba aviso que yo me había escapado; esta vez, corrí sin ninguna dificultad y solo miraba atrás un par de veces, debía escapar, llegar lo más lejos posible, alejarme de ellos y seguir con esta vida, sola… prefería que fuera así a ser uno más de la guardia Vulturi… pasaron varios minutos, tal vez horas, y yo seguía corriendo… hasta que llegué al primer pueblo, me detuve en cuanto llegué al borde del bosque y miré hacia atrás, nadie me seguía. Tenía miedo, no tengo porque negarlo, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que podía seguir y salir librada de esto.

-ey… ¿Qué haces ahí?- giré mi rostro más rápido de lo que debía, una mujer estaba frente a mí y sostenía una canasta con comida…- mira como estas de sucia ¿de qué familia eres? No te había visto antes.

-no soy de aquí, necesito irme.

-no, para nada…- respondió la mujer, debía tener unos 40 años…- vamos a festejar año nuevo, anda ven, te prestaré algún vestido bonito para que uses.

-no… no es necesario…- espeté y tragué en seco, olía tan bien…- yo…

-ven conmigo chiquilla, no siempre festejamos el año 1897…- levanté una ceja, era obvio que nunca se festejaba el mismo año dos veces, fingí una sonrisa. Caminé a un lado de ella y me ofreció un plato con comida cuando estuve en su casa.

-¿Cómo te llamas, querida?

-Katherine…- dije con firmeza, no diría mi nombre real, no era seguro.

-qué bonito nombre…- me sonrió…- te ves muy joven, debes tener…

-19 años…- apunté interrumpiéndola…- no tengo hambre, muchas gracias.

-¿segura? Te ves muy pálida…

-no…- iba a tocarme así que me hice hacia atrás, volví a tragar en seco…- dijo que me iba a prestar un vestido…- fingí timidez y ella se echó una risita.

-sí, de mi hija, ella tiene muchos.

-oh, una hija, ¿Dónde está ahora?

-ella falleció…- sentenció bajito…- hace unos cuantos meses desapareció en el bosque.

-cuanto lo siento…

-se que fue uno de ellos, esos demonios bebedores de sangre.

-¿usted conoce de los vampiros?

-por supuesto que si Katherine, aquí todos los conocen, es un pueblo pequeño que sigue creyendo en seres de la noche y esas cosas, aun no hay algo que nos pruebe que no existen.

-¿usted ha visto uno?- ella asintió…- ¿Qué pasó entonces?

-los cazadores lo mataron, yo era muy joven, tal vez tenía 15 o 16 años, el pueblo fue atacado por dos vampiros pero los cazadores se encargaron de ellos.

-¿cazadores? ¿Hay personas capaces de matar a los vampiros?

-por supuesto, desde hace siglos, los hombres lobo los protegen de vez en cuando pero también es difícil lidiar con esos peludos cuando es luna llena, en ocasiones son muy agresivos.

-ya veo… - la señora fue hacia una habitación y volvió pasados unos minutos…

-mira, este te quedará hermoso…- le sonreí y cogí el vestido, cuando me desvestí, mientras la mujer me daba privacidad no pude evitar observar mi cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo, recordé lo que Aro me había hecho y me mordí el labio con fuerza en cuanto sentí el nudo en mi garganta, pero fue sorprendente ver la lágrima recorrer mi mejilla, creía que yo no podía llorar; me vestí lo más rápido que pude y volví a la sala.- te ves divina Katherine.

-gracias…- dije con una sonrisa…- dígame, esos… cazadores, ¿Cómo reconocen a los vampiros?

-es sencillo querida, los vampiros beben sangre humana, donde haya algún humano vacio, ahí es donde empiezan a buscar.

-osea que los localizan por sus ataques.

-si… son unos buenos investigadores, pero… ¿Por qué tanto interés?

-por nada, simple curiosidad…- me esforcé por sonreír pero esta vez la mujer pareció dudar, yo bajé la mirada y caminé hacia la puerta, dispuesta a irme.

-eres una de ellos ¿cierto?- me detuve cuando toqué la perilla de la puerta…- eres nueva, además… ¿Katherine?

-eso no le incumbe.- dije en voz baja.

-hay cazadores en este pueblo muchacha, así que no es bueno que…

-no planeo matar a nadie…- me giré para verla…- planeo salir de esta casa, hurtar algún carruaje y alejarme lo más posible de aquí.

-¿de que estas huyendo?

-los Vulturi…- la mujer abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a retroceder.

-¿Qué haz hecho? ¿Cómo haz escapado?

-no quiero ser una de ellos, no quiero asesinar gente inocente.

-terminaras haciéndolo…

-no, yo soy diferente…

-eres un vampiro y ellos te van a encontrar y mataran a todos los que te ayuden, deberías saberlo.

-si tiene miedo de que sea usted una de esas personas puede estar tranquila, estoy por irme y además no sabe mi verdadero nombre…- abrí la puerta…- gracias por el vestido, por responder mis preguntas y por ayudarme…

-vete de aquí, lejos, a un lugar donde ellos nunca puedan buscarte…- reí sarcásticamente, eso era imposible.

-¿A dónde? ¿Qué lugar para ellos es en donde yo no podría estar?

-Inglaterra…- se apresuró a contestar, fruncí el ceño…- hay más hombres lobo y cazadores que humanos, ningún vampiro con un poco de cordura iría allí, sería como entregarse en bandeja de plata…- yo no le contesté, simplemente salí de allí y caminé rápido por esas calles llenas de personas arreglando mesas, ventanas, para festejar el año nuevo… Inglaterra, Europa… ese sería mi destino ahora…

1898, 1899, 1900… los años pasaban con mucha rapidez… al principio fue raro adoptarme a mi dieta "vegetariana" pero era lo mejor para pasar desapercibida aquí en Inglaterra, lo que odiaba era que no podía quedarme en una sola ciudad por no más de 20 años, puesto que la gente notaba claramente que yo no envejecía; nunca me encontré con otro vampiro, no se si me encontraba con cazadores o con hombres lobo, todas las noches de luna llena yo me quedaba en casa, fingiendo ser humana…

El siglo estaba a punto de terminar y yo ya me mudaba a mi séptima ciudad, Londres… la capital de hombres lobo y cazadores, sabía que era una decisión muy loca y estúpida pero aquí podía pasar años y años y nadie se daría cuenta de que yo era vampira, era una ciudad enorme y nadie notaba en absoluto mi estadía…

Un siglo había pasado ya, un siglo y tantos años, me gustaba mucho la época en la que ahora vivía, sobre todo el estar dentro de un auto, o el andar de aquí a allá sin tener miedo de ser descubierta, así como pasó el tiempo, también pasaron las leyendas, ya nadie creía en hombres lobo o vampiros, para todas las personas esos solo eran seres mitológicos que fueron creados para causar miedo y nada más…

-hola…- me saludó alguien cuando salía de mi auto, cerré la puerta mientras la veía… era una chica, de cabello negro, una rubia la acompañó después, fruncí el ceño, yo no las conocía.

-hola.- contesté seria…- ¿se les ofrece algo?- la pequeña de cabello negro comenzó a reír…- ¿dije algo gracioso?

-tu cara lo es, ¿Qué no reconoces a un vampiro cuando lo ves?- ladeé mi rostro, ¿vampiro? La otra tipa no cambiaba de gesto, estaba seria mirándome a los ojos…

-¿de que hablas?

-llevamos unos cuantos años vigilándote, desde que llegamos a Londres.

-lo siento yo no…

-¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué estoy loca? ¿Me vas a negar que eres un vampiro?

-no pero…

-terminemos con esto de una vez, ven con nosotras por favor…- espetó la rubia por fin, yo la miré como si estuviera loca y negué.

-por supuesto que no…- musité, aun no olvidaba que yo estaba "ocultándome" de ellos, de los Vulturi, no había sabido nada de la corte en muchos años…

-o lo haces por las buenas o lo haces por las malas, queremos hacer un trato contigo.

-un vampiro no puede estar solo, menos aquí en esta ciudad, mujer, hay más perros y cazadores que en ninguna otra…- espetó la morena.

-lo se y me las he arreglado así que no me digan de tratos, yo no se que…- alguien me cubrió la boca y me cogió de la cintura con el otro brazo, intenté soltarme pero aun con mi fuerza me fue imposible.

-¿Cuánto años tienes eh? ¿100? Yo tengo 220, soy más fuerte así que deja de moverte y síguenos…- habló el hombre sobre mi oreja.

-ella te lo advirtió…- apuntó la pequeña señalando a la rubia…- andando, al auto…- caminé a cuestas del imbécil que iba sosteniéndome y me obligó a subir a la enorme camioneta.

-¿pero que mierda les pasa?- chillé e intenté salir.

-así que la dama dice palabrotas…- se burló.

-¿Qué hacen? Déjenme salir…- un tipo que no había visto encendió la camioneta y comenzó a manejar…- no, no por favor.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo? Solo queremos hablar contigo, papá quiere hacerlo.

-¿tienen un padre?- inquirí incrédula.

-no biológico, pero nos comportamos como una familia…- fruncí el ceño…- no te haremos daño ¿ok? Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado, me llamo Alice, ella es Rosalie, Emmet y el guapo conductor es Jasper…- los miré a cada uno y bajé la mirada.

-¿ustedes no están al servicio de los Vulturi, cierto?- la tal Rosalie sonrió con sarcasmo, Alice carraspeó y Emmet frunció el ceño.- no es bueno que estén conmigo.

-así que eres una fugitiva…- musitó Rosalie…- bien, nosotros también…

-¿Qué?

-sip… esos malditos nos odian porque somos algo así como una familia y no bebemos sangre humana, somos algo así como traidores a la especie y eso…- explicó Alice.

-ya veo…- fue lo único que dije; no dije nada más en todo el camino y tampoco ellos, vi como tomaban una desviación y nos adentrábamos a un camino rodeado de árboles, al final, se levantaba una enorme mansión color perla, con enromes ventanales y el jardín más hermosos que haya visto antes…

-bienvenida a nuestra humilde casa…- dijo Emmet al ver mi asombro.

-esto es todo menos humilde.- Alice rió y todos bajamos de la camioneta.

-no tengo la necesidad de asegurarme que huyas ¿cierto?- preguntó Emmet, yo me mordí el labio y negué; cuando entré a la casa me sentí ¿Segura?...

-Carlisle, Esme… estamos aquí…- avisó el tal Jasper que iba cogido de la mano de Alice, debían estar juntos… dos vampiros aparecieron por el pasillo, una mujer de cabello castaño y un hombre de cabello rubio, ambos parecían ser la personificación perfecta de la bondad y la paz.

-Isabella… un placer tenerte aquí.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- pregunté en defensa.

-lo siento, hemos investigado cuando llegamos, queríamos saber si había algún otro vampiro en esta ciudad y bueno… eras tú.

-humm… y bien… ¿para qué me querían?- todos me sonrieron, menos Rosalie, ella solo sonrió de lado, con sarcasmo otra vez.

-queremos ofrecerte una familia, aquí, con nosotros.

-¿familia?- inquirí desconcertada…- yo… ¿unirme a ustedes?

-si… ¿no te gustaría?- inquirió la mujer que parecía una ángel- no deberías andar sola por ahí… hay muchos peligros…

-se cuidarme y no es necesario que hagan caridad…yo…

-aquí estarás segura, los Vulturi nunca te buscaran si estas con nosotros…- el tal Carlisle sabía cómo convencerme, utilizando mi único temor en mi contra…- ¿Qué dices?

-no puedo aceptar así como así… yo no los conozco.

-en esta vida… importa un bledo a quien conoces, solo debes sobrevivir…- espetó Rosalie con desdén hacia mí…- te estamos ofreciendo una oportunidad única Isabella…

-no es tan simple.

-anda, quiero una hermana así como tú… no una estresada y amargada como Rosalie…- la rubia la fulminó con la mirada… miré a Carlisle.

-¿hace cuanto que estas sola?- me preguntó.

-mucho, desde que me convertí en esto…

-pues entonces me tienes sorprendido, se que tú no bebes sangre humana, debió costarte mu…

-no soy una asesina…- espeté viéndolo con firmeza…

-no dije que lo fueras, así que… ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

-yo no tengo nada y ustedes…- miré alrededor y Carlisle rió…

-eso no importa, solo queremos que estés aquí, por favor acepta… miré hacia el suelo y después a esos seis vampiros frente a mí, tal vez ellos harían que ese espacio de mi cuerpo quedara ocupado, en mis 133 años siempre me sentí vacía, sin ningún motivo se ser, tal vez esto era lo que necesitaba para ser feliz…- ¿Qué dices?

-no quiero causar problemas…- Carlisle comprendió que yo prácticamente ya había aceptado y dio unos pasos hacia mí y me abrazó.

-no lo harás… serás como una hija para mí desde ahora…- respondí a su abrazo, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía afecto por alguien, había olvidado lo que era sentirse querida, solo rogaba en mi interior que todo saliera bien…

* * *

**Primer capitulo! así comiienzaa la historiia chicas, decidí que los días de actualizacion serán los domingos, bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, solo espero que esta historia sea de su agrado... espero comentarios, besos !**

**CLICK EN EL LINK! REVIEWWWSS! (; **


	3. The start of pain

**=The start of Pain =**

-no fuiste entrenado para esto ¿comprendes muchacho? Es la última vez que desobedeces a tu superior…- Bruno golpeó la mesa con el puño haciendo un buen estruendo, hice una mueca sarcástica y me levanté de la silla…- ¿A dónde vas? Aún no termino de hablar contigo.

-me importa una mierda lo que tengas que decirme papá- espeté con un hilo de voz y lo encaré…- yo no tengo ningún superior.

-yo lo soy, mientras pertenezcas a este grupo me vas a obedecer.

-puedo salirme cuando yo quiera.

-ellos te mataran si lo haces…- caminó hacia mí y aunque intenté resistirme colocó sus manos sobre mis mejillas como lo hace cualquier padre preocupado…- no contarás con el apoyo de nosotros, ni el de los licántropos, el de nadie ¿comprendes?

-suéltame…

-estarás solo…

-¿parece que le temo a la soledad? Bien lo dijiste papá, fui entrenado para destruir, matar sin piedad a los vampiros, a ser un maldito hombre sin sentimientos…

-no hijo, no es así como funcionan las cosas, es nuestro deber matar a los…- le di un empujón con más fuerza de la necesaria haciéndolo callar y logrando zafarme.

-no utilices tus rollos psicológicos de mierda conmigo, no lo hagas nunca papá…- le grité…- no soy igual que mamá.

-lo se- musitó con voz serena cuando yo me giré…- ella nunca quiso que tu te involucraras en esto pero era inevitable… lo siento mucho, hijo.

Quise contestarle, tal vez decirle que eso ya no importaba, mínimo mirarlo, pero no pude, miles de imágenes se arremolinaron en mi mente, cuando yo era pequeño y mi madre aun vivía, bajé la mirada y ladeé un poco la cabeza mientras colocaba mi mano en la perilla de la puerta.

-nos vemos luego Bruno.- musité bajito y abrí la puerta.

-Edward…- no quise voltear a verlo, simplemente salí dando un portazo; intenté quitar mis pensamientos de la mente y lo logré, desde que puedo recordar, el grupo nos había entrenado para evitar ser débiles, debíamos de ser egoístas, jamás interesarnos por alguien más, incluso, mostrar amor por tu familia era algo raro, cualquier persona que quisieras era como el mayor punto débil con el cual podían atacarte…

Subí al auto y manejé hacia la ciudad, llovía, no era raro que lloviera en Londres… el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Sucede algo Camile?- ella era una de mis compañeras del grupo, lo más cercano a una amiga…

-¿Dónde estas? Me llamó Bruno, dijo que estabas un poco abrumado así que…

-no quiero compañía, gracias… ¿eso era todo?

-no Edward, no lo es… pensabas que por recién terminar con una misión ya no habría otra, no muchachito, se viene una mejor.

-¿sobre que es?- inquirí fingiendo interés y aparqué en el estacionamiento de un restaurante de paso.

-mejor te lo digo cara a cara ¿en donde estas?

-eh… en Collin's, es un restaurante cerca de la ciudad.

-si, se donde es, voy para allá.- no pude replicar, jamás se puede discutir con Camile, es prácticamente perder el tiempo intentando convencerla de algo.

Como era de esperarse el restaurante estaba casi vacio, eran las cinco de la mañana y seguía obscuro.

-un expreso…- ordené y me fui a sentar a la mesa más lejana; Camile no tardó mucho en llegar, fruncí el ceño al ver que no venía sola…- mierda…-siseé al ver al imbécil que venía con ella. Me saludó con la mano desde que entró y caminó con una sonrisa hacia mí con el perro detrás de ella.

-creí que esto era entre tu y yo, Camile…- espeté con toda la intención de molestar al otro, el cual solo sonrió con sorna.

-buen día a ti también Edward…- espetó y se sentó frente a mí después de que Camile ya lo había hecho, ella me sonrió y noté en su mirada que quería que fuera más cortés, no lo haría obviamente.

-bien, primero quería felicitarte por haber terminado con éxito la misión, prácticamente salvaste…- Jacob carraspeó…- bueno, salvaron a la ciudad del ataque de esos sanguijuela.

-si bueno, tu sabes…

-no jodas Black…- bufé…- Camile, dime de que se trata la nueva misión, ¿Quién debe morir ahora?

-no es algo tan simple Edward…- dijo en voz baja y nos miró a Jacob y a mí alternamente…- Jacob ya sabe un parte, pero tu no sabes nada, así que de lo que estamos hablando es con matar a la guardia principal de los Vulturi…- habló más bajito…- es la única forma de poder acabar con Aro fácilmente, sin sus sirvientes todo será pan comido.

-los Vulturi ¿eh? Así que ahora soy digno de una misión de esas…

-es el definitivo Edward… si terminamos con ese clan, los demás vampiros tendrán tanto pánico que pensaran dos veces antes de matar.

-bien ¿Quiénes más están involucrados?- Camile titubeó un momento y miró a Jacob, genial… dijo mi voz interna.

-ustedes dos estarán al mando de todo…

-¡¿Qué?- si, lo dijimos a unísono el perro y yo, el desagrado era mutuo…

-esa no fue mi decisión…- esta vez Camile me miró a mi.

-fue mi padre ¿cierto?- ella solo asintió…- bien, ¿Cuándo se supone que comienza todo esto?

-desde hoy…- señaló Jacob…- es más, es mejor que me vaya, no tenía idea de que ambos estaríamos a cargo de esto, comenzaré a buscar registros, organizar al grupo y eso…

-te veo en el circulo cerca de las diez…- espeté dando un sorbo a mi café y él solo asintió, después de despedirse de Camile se fue de aquí y lo agradecí infinitamente, suspiré frustrado tan solo de imaginarme que tendría que trabajar con Jacob Black en una misión de semejante dificultad.

Levanté la mirada cuando escuché la risita de Camile.

-¿Qué es gracioso?

-que te toca ser el jefe junto con tu mejor amigo…- se burló…- bueno, al menos lograste una parte de lo que siempre haz querido ¿no?

-si, ya tengo 23, era hora de que me dieran algo bueno pero, no esperaba que tuviera que trabajar con Black.

-ese chico es bueno, solo que tu te das la oportunidad de hacer amistades.

-Camile, debo recordarte cuales son nuestros principios básicos- elevé una ceja y ella resopló pero no debatió nada, se levantó de su lugar y me dio un empujón amistoso para sentarse a mi lado, colocó sus manos sobre la mesa y se quedó mirándolas.- ¿sucede algo?

-si…- me miró y en ese momento supe lo que estaba a punto de hacer; no hice nada por detenerla, sentí sus labios sobre los míos al mismo tiempo que colocó su mano sobre mi mejilla, le respondí el beso solo por unos momentos hasta que la cordura apareció.

-Camile…

-deberíamos de irnos ¿no crees?- coloqué mis manos en sus hombros y la alejé de mi cordialmente…

-sabes que hacer esto no es buena idea…

-ya lo hemos hecho antes, Edward, hemos hecho el amor antes…

-solo una vez, Camile… fui honesto contigo al decirte que no se volvería a repetir… - ella se hizo hacia atrás y bajó la mirada para después asentir…- no me gusta involucrar sentimiento con trabajo así que…

-lo entiendo… entiendo que acostarte conmigo no haya sido tan bueno como yo creí… te veo luego Edward.

-no, Camile espera…- ella no hizo caso por supuesto y se fue alejando con pasos largos y decididos.

Suspiré otra vez y tomé el ultimo sorbo de mi expreso, ahí fue cuando algo completamente extraño sucedió, o mejor dicho, fue el inicio de lo que yo creí nunca iba a pasar.

La campanilla que anuncia la entrada de algún cliente sonó, al principio no le tomé importancia, hasta que elevé la mirada… fue raro, lo que sentí jamás me había pasado, pero me hizo mantener mi atención en esa chica…

Iba mirando constantemente hacia la puerta, tal vez veía el exterior, pero se veía un poco preocupada. La vi pedir algo a la mesera y cuando la otra asintió, la chica volvió a mirar hacia el estacionamiento.

Estaba completamente empapada, algunos mechones de su cabello se pegaban en su pálido rostro; sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y solo le hecho un vistazo antes de comenzar a andar… mientras lo hacía se quitó el saco, dejando a la vista las curvas de su cuerpo, puesto que su blusa y sus jeans estaban tan mojados que se pegaban a ella como si fueran su segunda piel… era muy hermosa.

Se sentó en la mesa de enfrente y otra vez miró a la ventana, eso ya no era normal. ¿Por qué me levanté y fui con ella? Nunca lo supe…

-hola…- dije en voz baja y maldita sea, no había puesto atención en su mirada, sus ojos eran café dorado, bonitos… - ¿puedo?- inquirí refiriéndome a sentarme.

-claro…- respondió con un hilo de voz…

-¿no vas a comer nada?

-n…no…- volvió a mirar hacia afuera…- yo no… eh…- me miró a los ojos y sentí algo extraño, no se si ella también pero se quedó callada por un rato…- yo no… no… no me gusta la comida de aquí, es todo.

-humm… si, no es muy buena…- ella sonrió ante mi broma, genial, otra cosa hermosa en ella, su sonrisa.- ¿esperas a alguien?

-no…- se apresuró a contestar…- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-porque miras hacia el estacionamiento constantemente, a ese ritmo te dará tortícolis… - ella frunció el ceño, en definitiva algo estaba sucediendo…- ¿acaso es otra cosa? ¿Alguien te sigue?

-no lo se… yo… estaba caz… estaba caminando por ahí…- corrigió de repente pero fingí no haberlo notado…- y escuché pasos detrás de mí, caminé más rápido y llegué aquí…

-bueno en ese caso, permíteme acompañarte.- ella volvió a sonreír…- ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

-Isabella…- musitó con rapidez…

-¿puedo decirte Bella, no es así?- ella rió bajito y asintió…- Edward, un placer…- una nueva sensación recorrió mi cuerpo en cuanto tomé su mano, por inercia ambos nos miramos a los ojos cuando eso pasó.

Lo dejamos pasar, estuvimos en ese lugar cerca de una hora, hablando de cosas sin sentido, al menos no para mí, como la lluvia o el trafico de todos los días; la hice reír un par de veces, me gustaba hacerlo, su risa no se parecía a ninguna, tampoco su mirada, todo en ella era nuevo para mí y por una extraña razón me hacía querer saber más de ella, sobre todo el porqué de haberla encontrado aquí, sola y temerosa… un auto aparcó cuando comenzaba a aclarar el cielo, la lluvia ahora solo era una brizna.

-me voy…- anunció la chica y me entregó la chaqueta que le había ofrecido minutos atrás…- mi hermano esta en ese auto.

-ah… tienes hermanos…- puntualicé al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia el exterior, un tipo alto y rubio salió del coche y Bella le hizo señas cuando se levantaba de la silla.

-gracias por hacerme compañía Edward.

-no importa… fue un placer conocerte.

-si…- susurró y se acercó, lo que iba a ser un simple apretón de manos se convirtió en otra cosa, me perdí en su mirada cuando elevó su rostro para verme y me incliné un poco, sus labios se entre abrieron pero el beso nunca llegó… se hizo hacia atrás.

-¿volveré a verte?- pregunté en voz baja y ella soltó mi mano, la miré a los ojos y noté algo parecido a la nostalgia, como si le doliera la respuesta.

-no… es imposible volver a verte Edward…

-espera…- ella me hizo caso y se giró para darme una oportunidad de hablar- ¿puedo saber la razón?

-es complicado y no me creerías si te lo dijera, así que, es mejor que esto se quede como un encuentro casual, antes de que pueda lastimarte.

-¿lastimarme? Bella… ¿de qué hablas?

-lo siento Edward… no tengo permitido dejarme llevar por lo que siento, no puedo hacerlo otra vez…- y después de mirarme por ultima vez comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, no volvió a mirarme ni siquiera cuando subió al auto de su supuesto hermano. Cogí mi chaqueta y salí del local pocos minutos después, ¿Qué me acaba de pasar? Jamás en mi vida me había sentido así de… vulnerable tal vez, había bajado la guardia y me molestaba el darme cuenta de ello.

…_- ¿puedo saber tu nombre?_

_-Isabella…-_

Apreté el volante, no debía permitirme tener estos pensamientos, no era lo correcto, no estaba en mi naturaleza… la atracción que sentía hacia esa mujer no podía seguir, necesitaba apartarla de mi mente antes de que hubiera consecuencias, antes de volverme vulnerable como mi padre llegó a ser al tener a mamá a su lado.

Cuando llegué al círculo fue todavía peor, Camile y yo podíamos congeniar en ocasiones pero soportar su cara de pocos amigos era algo que simplemente me hastiaba; no veía a papá por ningún lado.

-¡MASEN!- solté una maldición al aire al escuchar que alguien me llamaba, me giré lento y pasándome la mano por mi cabello; me quedé inmóvil por un momento… no… esto no podía ser posible, no de nuevo…

-papá…- siseé casi sin aire y corrí hacia ellos, Jacob, Sam y Emmbry traían a mi padre en brazos.- papá… vamos papá dime algo…- me arrodillé frente a él cuando ya lo habían puesto sobre la camilla y por más que quería tocarlo para checar su pulso algo me lo impedía… la realidad…

-quiso acompañarnos a vigilar los alrededores de la ciudad, era el lado norte, Henry, su compañero fue asesinado, no encontramos nada de él… Bruno seguía vivo cuando…

-¿Qué hicieron con el maldito vampiro?- pregunté con voz fría y colocando mi mano sobre la mano fría de mi padre y observé su cuello, me llené de rabia…- ¿Jacob?

-no estaba, había dejado el cuerpo… Edward…- Jacob terminó entre la pared y mis brazos, el haber sido mordido por vampiros en un par de ocasiones me había hecho tener una fuerza similar a la de Jacob, por eso podía vengarme y hacerlo pagar por no haber destruido al asesino de mi padre…

-lo dejaste morir… ¡LO DEJASTE MORIR!- le grité pero cuando iba a darle el golpe en la quijada, Camile intercedió.

-¡BASTA!- chilló y se colocó en medio, mirándome…- fue un accidente Edward, sabemos lo que hacemos y…

-cállate…

-Edward lo siento mucho, pero debes tranquilizarte…

-¡CALLATE!- ella se hizo hacia atrás y se mordió el labio…- váyanse de aquí, quiero a todos fuera en este maldito momento…- solo Jacob se rehusó a salir cuando yo lo ordené…

-no eres el único que ha pasado por esto, déjame recordarte que yo vi a mis pares morir, tu no… no sabes la suerte que tienes, no tienes ni una idea Edward, de lo que es verlos…- murmuró cuando nos habíamos quedado solos en esa habitación, no le contesté y me giré a ver el cuerpo de mi padre, cuando la puerta se cerró, caí de rodillas llevándome las manos a la cara y al cabello, no lo pude evitar y simplemente solté un gemido de dolor.

-por que, por que… maldita sea... papá…- cogí la mano de Bruno y hundí mi rostro en su pecho, estaba muerto y yo estaba solo en esto…- papá…- lo que era dolor se convirtió en furia más rápido de lo que yo hubiera querido, sentía mi sangre hirviendo, mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, quería vengarme, quería matar a toda maldita sanguijuela que existiera sobre este planeta… los odiaba… debía terminar con todos, sin importar cuando me llevara hacerlo…

Me erguí un poco y pasé mi mano por la mejilla y el cabello de mi padre.

-te juro… juro que cada maldita sanguijuela va a pagar papá, yo mismo voy a matar al que te hizo esto y a toda su maldita especie… jamás… jamás sentiré compasión por ningún ser de esos, nunca papá…- me fui alejando hasta quedar un par de metros de él, cerca de la puerta…- seré justo como un cazador debe ser, un maldito asesino sin sentimientos…

* * *

**Buenoo, este fuee cap sobre Edward, mas o menos para que vayan dandose cuenta de como va a estar la historia, un poco complicada posiblemente xD' Graaciias por los reviews, muy buenos comentarios pero se que todavía hay cosas que deben deciirme verdad? jejeje, bueno me despiido, nos estamos leyendo el proxiimo domiingo, miles de besos y abrazos...!**

_**CLICK EN EL LINK! REVIEWSS! **_

_**REVIEWWSS! **_


	4. Stranger

** hOlaaa chicaas, buenooo, hay unas cosiitas qq debo aclarar antes de qq comiiencen a leer, la priimera es que Edward no es un hombre lobo, ni tampoco Bella asesinó a su padre,, no les puedo deciir que es cada quiien ni como se irán dando las cosas xqq' es parte de la intrigaa ...xD'' **

* * *

=Stranger=

-¿Quién es?- apenas había entrado al auto y Jasper ya comenzaba a acosarla, Isabella solo lo miró con el ceño fruncido y observó al tipo con el que había estado hablando antes.

-no lo se pero…- Jasper ya había comenzado a conducir cuando Bella estaba explicando, dejó de hablar porque estaba recordando la pequeña platica que había tenido por primera vez con un humano sin querer atacarlo y alimentarse de él…

-¿sigues ahí?- inquirió su hermano en broma…- vamos Bella, si tienes una… pareja, debes decírnoslo ¿no crees? Somos familia.

-no, él no es nada…- se apresuró a decir…- es la primera vez que lo veo, se ofreció a hacerme compañía mientras tu llegabas, creo que se notaba a simple vista que estaba un poco abrumada.

-cierto… ¿Qué pasó mientras cazabas? Vine lo más rápido que pude.

-amm… no lo se realmente, no me quedé a averiguar… solo, estaba cazando y de un momento a otro escuché que alguien se aproximaba, así que salí corriendo, tenía pánico que fuera algún cazador o un licántropo que me haya seguido… en el peor de los casos era uno de ellos…- tragó en seco al final solo de pensar en eso.

-no lo creo, los Vulturi no andan solos…

-exacto, ese es mi temor.- terminó diciendo la chica mientras ladeaba la cabeza a la ventanilla, de nuevo comenzaba a llover; Bella suspiró, como extrañaba sentirse humana, al ver a ese hombre, al tal Edward, recordó como era ser victima de esa mezcla de sensaciones, de tener miles de cosas en la cabeza y a la vez no saber nada, de las mariposas en el estomago cuando estas cerca de la persona que te atrae… ahora ya no era lo mismo, llevaba más de un siglo sin sentirse llena completamente, siempre faltaba algo…

Cientos de imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza, donde ella estaba sentada en el porche de su casa y Joseph llegaba con un enorme ramo de flores en sus manos; Bella sonrió inconscientemente ante el recuerdo…

-Bella… ya estamos en casa…- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jasper se encontraba frente a ella, extendiendo su mano para que saliera del auto…- ¿Qué tantas cosas hay en tu cabeza eh?

-muchas… viejos recuerdos… tengo uno de mis momentos…- se excusó con una sonrisa y salió…

Casi dando un paso en la casa, Esme apareció y la rodeó con sus brazos sin avisar.

-por Dios, Bella, estaba tan preocupada…

-Esme… tranquila… solo…- suspiró y le correspondió el abrazo…- no es nada, falsa alarma.

-debes ser cuidadosa, no quiero que vayas a cazar sola de nuevo, uno de los chicos te acompañará.

-no, creo que habíamos dicho que es peligroso ir en grupo, alguien lo puede notar y eso sería muy malo- explicó la chica intentado convencer a la que era su madre…

-mucho peor será si no tienes a nadie que te ayude si alguien te descubre…- puntualizó Jasper…- Alice y yo iremos a cazar mañana por la noche, irás con nosotros…

-sin discusiones jovencita…- musitó Esme y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, Bella se giró para dedicarle a Jasper una mirada de pocos amigos que él simplemente ignoró y sonrió en respuesta.

Bella se quedó allí sola después de un rato, suspiró y subió a su habitación.

No tenía nada que hacer, tenía una familia si así se le puede llamar, pero, cada uno tenía a otro a su lado, Bella lo sabía y Alice constantemente le decía que tratara de vivir a vida, de no pensar en cosas malas y simplemente buscara a alguien con quien compartir cosas bellas… pero no, no mientras alguien la estuviera persiguiendo desde hace más de cien años…

_-toma… debes estar congelándote…-_ ¿Por qué estaba pensando en Edward ahora? No lo sabía…

_-eh… gracias…-_ musitó en voz baja pero sin debatir mientras Edward le acomodaba su chaqueta encima, ella estaba empapada…

_-dime… ¿eres de aquí?_

_-si… vivo aquí en Londres hace un par de años ya… con mi familia… _

¿Por qué le había dicho que no podía volverlo a ver? ¿Qué tenía de malo salir con él de vez en cuando? Sería bueno para ella y no se sentiría tan sola como ahora…

-_no… no… no… esta mal…-_ se decía a si misma intentando convencerse de que ninguna de las sensaciones de hace unas horas eran reales, que todo era el resultado de conocer a un humano nada más… eso… un humano, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera capaz de poner en peligro la vida de un inocente humano?

No importaba cuantos debates mentales tuviera, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, jamás iba a volver a ver a Edward, primero porque era una ciudad grande, segundo, porque estaba decidida a toda costa el no volver a dejarse llevar por emociones con tal de mantener a salvo a todos, no se permitía llegar a querer a alguien, tanto como una vez había amado a Joseph, no quería que la historia se volviera a repetir, algo en ella decía que no iba a soportar que los Vulturi le volvieran a quitar a las personas que amaba…

Al siguiente días… Las cosas en el círculo no eran del todo tranquilas, Edward se había encargado de enterrar a su padre prácticamente a pocas horas de su muerte, no quería que nadie lo viera, había rechazado hablar con Camile y Jacob solo esperaba con impaciencia que las cosas se calmaran, de todas formas, él seguía llevando la misión a cabo, al menos haría algún avance mientras Edward volviera de su transe.

-voy a salir… iré solo así que… cuando Edward decida aparecer por aquí, dile que lo veré en el restaurante de ayer, es un buen lugar para charlar, casi no hay gente allí…- avisó Jacob mientras caminaba a un lado de Camile.

-ok… solo ten cuidado, alguna sanguijuela debe andar por allí.

-no te preocupes- musitó seguro de si mismo y le dio un beso en la coronilla antes de salir a prisa y correr hacia el espeso bosque para poder transformarse.

La noche no tardó en llegar y en la mansión, Alice, Jasper y Bella se preparaban para salir a cazar, la pobre chica estaba muy sedienta puesto que el día pasado a penas y había bebido sangre.

-estaremos por aquí cerca…- avisó Alice tomando la mano de Jasper…- cualquier cosa ya lo sabes.

-claro, grito como loca y voy al lugar en donde seguro estarán…- agregó guiñando antes de salir corriendo en dirección contraria, a penas y escuchó la risita de Alice cuando ya se encontraba en una zona lo suficientemente alejada como para que hubiera una gran variedad de animales.

Cuando estaba bebiendo de su último ciervo, un ruido extraño y fuerte la hizo detenerse, dejó al animal en el suelo y se irguió lo suficiente para olfatear y ver a su alrededor.

-¿Alice? ¿Jasper?- inquirió en bajito y como no escuchó nada comenzó a andar lento, sin deja de ver a sus costados… un gruñido bajo la hizo girarse y soltar un jadeo, algo que definitivamente no era humano la estaba siguiendo.

-maldita sea…- bufó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás… otro gruñido, esta vez más cerca, la estaba rodeando…- basta…- musitó con voz firme…- no planeo luchar ni tampoco soy como podrías estarte imaginando…- Bella intentaba convencerse de que lo que estaba cerca no era un hombre lobo pero todo era muy obvio…- de verdad, déjame en paz…- segundos después de que ella dijo esto, un enorme lobo apareció entre la obscuridad… Bella comenzó a jadear, estaba sola y sabía que si ese animal la mordía ella iba a morir…

-mírame… me alimento de animales, déjame ir…- decía bajito pero de un momento a otro el enorme lobo de cabello rojizo se abalanzó contra ella, Bella soltó un grito antes de caer al suelo y sin detenerse a pensar comenzó a defenderse, nunca le hizo ningún daño al licántropo que tenía enfrente, simplemente escapaba de sus garras, pero no corrió con suerte, ya que solo bastó una mínima distracción para que el animal desgarrará el costado de la vampira… Bella soltó un grito de dolor y cayó de bruces al suelo, se llevó su mano izquierda a su costado derecho, estaba sangrando y ardía mucho…

-no… por favor… basta…- rogó mientras intentaba levantarse…- el licántropo volvió a atacarla, esta vez Bella se quedó inmóvil en el suelo, el golpe había sido directamente a las costillas y ya no podía ponerse en pie…

Entonces el licántropo volvió a su forma humana, aunque estaba desnudo, la obscuridad lo cubría lo suficiente para quedar lo suficientemente expuesto…

Bella levantó la mirada solo un poco para poder verle la cara…

-¿Quién te envía?- inquirió el hombre tomándola del cuello…

-n…nadie… su…suéltame…

-dime quien te envía…- gritó e impactó su cabeza contra el suelo, Bella soltó un gemido de dolor y comenzó con su intento vano de liberarse, el maldito perro era más fuerte que ella…- contéstame maldita chupasangre, no tengo mucha paciencia…

-es…estoy s…so…sola…- Jacob la dejó libre y Bella se llevó las manos al cuello…- te juro que nunca he matado a un humano para alimentarme… por favor… créeme…

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Toda mi vida he matado seres inmundos como tú.

-lo juro…

-no te creo…- siseó y levantó un pedazo de madera lo suficientemente grande para asesinar al vampiro que tenía frente a él, el pecho de Bella subía y bajaba…

-no… por favor… tienes que creerme maldita sea… yo no he matado a nadie… no se a quien estas buscando pero yo no he hecho nada.

-nunca dejo a un vampiro con vida…- sentenció el otro cogiendo con fuerza el arma y preparándose para matar a la chica, aun así algo lo detenía, tal era verla desesperada e indefensa o sino el simple hecho de que jamás había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como ella…

-no… por favor…- volvió a decir…- te lo suplico…- Jacob frunció el ceño y dejó caer la estaca al suelo, Bella lo observó consternada y después de haber tragado en seco se decidió a hablar…- gracias…

-vete antes de que cambie de parecer… pero puedes estar segura que te tengo en la mira, no creí que hubiera un vampiro viviendo aquí…

-no… no haré nada…

-por tu bien y si quieres seguir viva no lo harás…- espetó, Bella comenzó a levantarse, no sin sentir dolor que la hiciera jadear y colocar su mano sobre la herida…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- inquirió Isabella, pero el licántropo no parecía querer decirle nada…

-eso no te importa…- sentenció y volviendo a refugiarse en la obscuridad Isabella escuchó como el lobo comenzaba a andar, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a correr, no tardó mucho en caer de bruces al suelo otra vez, pero gracias al cielo, había llegado al punto de partida, donde Alice y Jasper aparecieron después de unos cuantos minutos…

-Bella…- jadeó Alice y acudió a ella para intentar ayudarla.- ¿Qué pasó? Esto no se ve nada bien…

-era un… un licántropo, me atacó…- murmuró un poco desganada mientras Jasper la tomaba en brazos…

-lo mejor será que descanses, pasa el día durmiendo, no te haría mal, cuando lleguemos a casa Carlisle te dará algo de sangre de la reserva y te sentirás mejor.

-duele como no tienes idea…-murmuró la chica con la quijada apretada…

-si que la tengo, ya me ha pasado, pero demos gracias que no te ha mordido, ya sabes lo que hubiera sucedido.

-si… en estos momentos estaría despidiéndome de ustedes…- se mordió el labio para no emitir sonido alguno mientras la ayudaban a subir al coche, lo mismo hizo cuando llegaron a casa, la herida aun no sanaba por completo y le dolía hasta la médula si intentaba si quiera girar un poco el torso…

-por todos los cielos, Jasper, llévala a la habitación- sentenció Carlisle levantándose del sofá junto con Esme cuando Bella apareció con toda la ropa manchada de tierra y sangre, Rosalie se llevó su mano a la boca y Emmet estaba impactado, jamás habían visto a su hermana en ese estado.

-¿mejor?- inquirió Jasper después de haber acomodado a Bella sobre la cama…- cerraré la cortinas, así podrás dormir más y no te sentirás tan débil… Bella solo le sonrió en respuesta.

-quiero que me digan que fue lo que pasó…- llegó diciendo Carlisle, Alice venía detrás de él con una manta y dos bolsas de sangre.

-un licántropo me atacó, lo siento, no lo vi venir…- murmuró Bella.

-¿Qué dices? Hacía muchos años ya que no se aparecía un hombre lobo… algo debe estar pasando.

-¿tu que crees que sea?- inquirió Jasper y Bella los miró consternada.

-me están buscando y están cerca…- jadeó…

-no Bella, hija tranquila, ellos no te están buscando, algo más debe de estar pasando, tal vez algún nómada anda causando problemas, es todo…

-no estaremos seguros de nada por ahora…- puntualizó Jasper dándole una de las bolsas de sangre a Bella…- lo mejor será vigilar la situación papá, en la ciudad hay cazadores, si la rosa negra comienza esta haciendo algo debajo del agua debemos averiguar que es…

-si, tienes razón, hijo… su alianza con los licántropos es antiquísima…- Bella ya no podía fingir que no le importaba lo que había pasado, estaba bastante preocupada…- bebe ambas bolsas y luego duerme.

-no… papá… quiero que me expliques que pasa ¿Qué es eso de la rosa negra?

-son cazadores…- musitó Alice…- el grupo mas antiguo de ellos, tienen trato con los licántropos desde hace algunos siglos, tal vez milenios pero…- se encogió de hombros…- no hemos sido victima de alguno de sus ataques.

-¿los conocen?

-no a todos… solo al líder…- sentenció Carlisle…- cuando estés mejor hablaremos de todo esto, necesitas saberlo, cariño…- se acercó y se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso en la coronilla, ella sonrió y Carlisle caminó hacia la puerta pero una enorme duda lo hizo detenerse…- Bella.

-si papá…

-no me haz dicho… ¿mataste a ese hombre lobo?- ella negó bajando la mirada…- ¿entonces… que pasó?- Alice y Jasper la miraron consternados.

-él me dejó ir…- Alice literalmente se quedó con la boca abierta, Carlisle no podía tener el ceño más fruncido al igual que Jasper…- en su forma humana me dijo que me tendría vigilada para que no matara a alguien pero… simplemente me dejó ir.

-ya veo…- fue lo único que dijo Carlisle…

-papá, crees que…

-hablamos en mi despacho Jasper, quiero a Emmet ahí también… en cinco minutos…- fue lo ultimo que dijo y salió de allí; Jasper le siguió pero Alice no fue con ellos, Bella terminó de beber la primera bolsa.

-supongo que quieres saber lo que Jasper estuvo a punto de decir…- dijo la pequeña caminando hacia el closet de Bella para sacar ropa limpia, su hermana asintió…- lo que pasó con ese licántropo, el que te haya dejado libre no es algo normal Bella…

-¿entonces? Alice yo no se mucho de historia de vampiros y sus tratos con otras criaturas, yo…

-lo se Bella… mira, hay ocasiones, muy raras…- decía mientras acomodaba la pijama sobre la cama…- en las que un hombre lobo siente atracción por un vampiro.

-¿lo dices en serio?

-por supuesto, no es nada normal, puesto que somos enemigos por naturaleza pero, podemos ser tolerantes entre nosotros… solo que a veces, no hay solo tolerancia, hay algo más, atracción, deseo… amor tal vez, pero dudo que eso ultimo haya sido el causante de que tu sigas viva.

-¿quieres decir que… ese tipo se…?

-no… bueno, es que… no hay otra explicación, no hasta ahora… solo agradezco a cualquiera de las cosas que pasaron por su cabeza para dejarte con vida…- Alice se sentó muy cerca y habló más bajito…- pero puedes estar segura que si otro de su clase se entera de esto, lo tomaran como un traidor y lo van a matar sin dudarlo.- Bella se quedó sin habla y se preguntó que es lo que había pasado con ese hombre, no era malo, la había lastimado porque pensaba que era una amenaza, no porque la odiara o algo así.

-¿crees que lo sepan?

-no… a menos que él lo diga, pero lo dudo, algunos te dirán que los perros son unos idiotas pero es todo lo contrario, son tan inteligentes como nosotros, y tienen la maldita astucia de los cazadores aparte…

-¿Qué hay sobre los cazadores, eh?

-ellos son humanos, entrenados desde muy pequeños para matar vampiros, se trata de familias realmente antiguas.

-un humano no puede ser competencia para uno de nosotros, somos más fuertes.

-si… pero ellos beben nuestra sangre de vez en cuando, hace que su fuerza aumente y además tienen las armas y la práctica… nunca subestimes a un cazador, ni siquiera si es mujer…

-¿Qué es eso de la rosa negra?

-el grupo de cazadores más antiguo… pero siempre han estado aquí en Londres… ese grupo ha matado a cientos de vampiros y lo peor es que lo hacían sin darles ni una sola oportunidad de defenderse, no escuchaban, solo les clavaban la estaca y ya…

-es increíble… creí que los Vulturi eran lo más peligroso pero…

-posiblemente lo sean, son los más poderosos y prácticamente los originales, pero… un hombre lobo o un cazador…- hizo un mohín y sacudió la cabeza un par de veces…- lo mejor es mantenerse a raya… y eso lo aprendiste hoy y de mala manera…- Bella se mordió el labio y notó como la herida ya había cerrado, aun así se sentía cansada.

-tendré en cuenta todo lo que me haz dicho…- sentenció…

-es lo mejor hermanita… anda… cámbiate que eres un completo desastre…

-gracias Alice…

-¿Dónde estabas?- Jacob se sorprendió de encontrarse con Edward en la sala privada de la mansión, ahí dentro solo se permitía el acceso a los jefes de misiones o algo así… eso significaba que estaba listo para comenzar…

-fui… a… salí mientras tu volvías a tus cabales…

-¿en serio?- inquirió con indiferencia y caminó alrededor de la enorme mesa, Jacob se aproximó a ésta para tomar los papeles que estaban allí…- leí tu investigación, es buena pero no te creo que esta ciudad este libre de vampiros, mínimo, uno de esos bastardos debe de andar por aquí.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-intuición y estoy muy seguro de que tu piensas lo mismo que yo… ¿no es así?

-posiblemente… la ciudad es muy grande como para que este limpia… pero no debemos dedicarnos a buscar vampiros aquí, debemos buscar a la guardia.

-cualquier sanguijuela debe saber algo de los Vulturi… -se hizo un silencio y Jacob lo aprovechó para leer…- ¿encontraste algo?

-eh…- recordó los hechos, a esa inmortal que lo había hecho detenerse, sobre todo recordó la mirada de la indefensa vampira rogando por su vida, quería saber más de ella…- nada… todo tranquilo…- sabía que estaba siendo un traidor pero no era capaz de decir nada y ponerles a esa mujer en charola de plata para matarla, antes debía investigar más…

-¿estas seguro?

-lo estoy y si dudas… puedes tomar tu auto, una estaca e irte a andar… haber si tienes suerte…- la tensión se hizo presente y ambos se miraron a los ojos como si uno quisiera golpear al otro, pero fue Camile la que desapareció todo eso cuando entró a la sala…

-ey… ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-nada… ¿Qué quieres?- espetó Edward sin evitar ser despectivo, ella lo sitió como un golpe a su orgullo pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-les tengo una excelente noticia… hay un clan de vampiros en esta ciudad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquirió Jacob y no evitó pensar en la mujer que había visto hace unas horas…

-los chicos han investigado y simplemente lo descubrieron, hay un clan aquí… al parecer no han matado gente y si lo hacen saben como limpiar cualquier rastro, pero de todas formas ellos pueden ayudar en algo.

-ayudar, claro…- musitó Edward con sarcasmo…- simple, les sarcasmo información y luego los matamos…- terminó encogiéndose de hombros…- ¿y bien? ¿Dónde se supone que están?

-ese es el problema… han sabido pasar desapercibidos, no sabemos exactamente quienes son.

-vaya… cuantos inútiles se necesitan para hacer una buena investigación…

-Edward, es una ciudad grande, además…

-cierra la boca Camile, mejor ve y sigue investigando, quiero pruebas, direcciones, no cualquier porquería de mierda que se les ocurra ¿De acuerdo?

-como digas…- espetó despectiva y salió dando un portazo. Jacob pensó por un momento… encontrar a ese clan no serían tan difícil para él, puesto que conocía el aroma de la chica y seguramente se trataba del grupo al que ella pertenecía…

-Black… respóndeme algo… simple…

-¿Qué cosa es?

-¿serías capaz de asesinar a un vampiro?

-ya lo he hecho…

-si, pero si te suplicara por su vida… ¿lo harías?- Jacob no hizo ningún gesto pero tampoco habló…

…_mírame… créeme… sería incapaz de asesinar a una persona… prefiero morir de sed antes que hacerlo… -_esa voz… ese rostro…

-me estas ocultando algo Black… escúpelo.

-no oculto nada y respecto a tu pregunta… la respuesta es si, esta en mi naturaleza hacerlo.

-muy bien… entonces… confiaré en ti…

-eso espero, trabajamos juntos en esto…- terminó diciendo y salió de ahí; un clan, numeroso seguramente… no, ella no podía estar sola, era muy peligroso a menos que…

-esta huyendo…- dijo para si mismo cuando ya estaba camino al bosque otra vez, necesitaba ir al lugar donde había atacado a la chica y rastrearla, saber donde vivía…-pero de que estas huyendo…- se preguntó mientras ya andaba en su forma lobuna, no tardó mucho en encontrar el rastro, pero no fue el único, había otros dos… si, en definitiva ella no estaba sola… aún así, el rastro se perdía en el camino de terracería… pero había huellas de las llantas de un auto… esto estaba resultando bastante fácil…

Su búsqueda si fue larga, seguir un auto no era sencillo, pero cuando el cielo comenzaba a aclarar, fue cuando por fin encontró esa casa…

-en definitiva no estas sola…- dijo con un hilo de voz casi inaudible…- ¿Quién eres? ¿De que estas huyendo?...

* * *

**qq' cosaas las qq estan pasando hahaha,,, por favor dejeen reviiews, ando falta de ellos y no see si la historia les late lo suficiiente o no, pero por lo pronto yo sigo escribiiendooo (: **

_**CLICK EN EL LINK AZULLL! REVIEEWSS!**_

_**REVIIIEEWSS^^! **_


	5. Play with fire

**=Play with fire=**

Alguien se acercaba a casa… Bella que hasta el momento había estados durmiendo, abrió los ojos de golpe y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se acercó a la ventana…

_Imposible…_ pensó y salió de su habitación con el diminuto pijama que traía puesta, el timbre estaba sonando cuando llegó abajo.

-creí que…

-no abras…- dijo la chica interrumpiendo a Emmet, él levantó una ceja y le hizo caso omiso… caminó hacia la puerta y simplemente abrió…

-¿puedo ayudarte?- Bella dio un par de pasos lentos, hasta que quedó a la vista del visitante, soltó un jadeo en cuanto lo reconoció… pero las cosas pasaron muy rápido, Emmet cogió al tipo de la chaqueta y lo hizo golpearse contra la pared, solo que eso no se quedó allí, el hombre se defendía y lo hacía muy bien…

-ya basta…- espetó Bella y se colocó en medio de ambos, Emmet intentaba calmarse, había reconocido el aroma…

-¿Qué tan imbécil crees que soy maldito perro? Puedo olerte a kilómetros de distancia imbécil…

-lo sé…- sentenció e otro y miró a Bella, tratando de mantener su atención en ese rostro, no en el cuerpo…- así que estabas sola ¿no?

-no quería que vinieras aquí ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Qué? ¿Este perro fue el que te atacó?

-¡NO! Emmet… no…- Bella chocó con el pecho del licántropo gracias a su intento de contener a su hermano…- estoy viva ¿lo recuerdas?

De un momento a otro ya no eran tres seres los que estaban allí, era toda la familia Cullen y un simple hombre lobo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te envía?- inquirió Carlisle en voz seria, Bella ladeó un poco la cabeza para observarlo y él no pudo evitar ser presa de esa mirada, algo le decía que sentir esa atracción no era algo bueno pero…

-vengo solo…- murmuró observando a Bella y hablando prácticamente solo para ella… Alice y Rosalie se miraron a los ojos en cuanto notaron esa escena, sin duda alguna, el licántropo que tenían en frente sentía una tracción por su hermana y ambas sabían a ciencia cierta que eso podría traer muchos problemas…

Bella bajó la mirada y Emmet cogió su mano para acercarla a él como protección…

-mi nombre es Jacob Black y estoy solo en esto… nadie me ha enviado pero si pertenezco a un grupo de cazadores…- Bella tragó en seco pero no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, Carlisle estaba entre consternado y sorprendido…

-¿Qué quieres aquí entonces?- preguntó Jasper a la defensiva.

-venía a advertirlos… el grupo sabe que hay vampiros en esta zona…

-no hemos hecho nada así que no tenemos porque escondernos…- musitó Esme.

-lo sé, pero es de lógica que un cazador o un hombre lobo jamás los dejará con vida sean inocentes o no… no está en nuestra naturaleza perdonar a seres como ustedes…

-¿de qué grupo hablas?- inquirió Bella, Jacob la observó, perspicaz, ¿Cómo era posible que ella no lo supiera?

-la rosa negra, te hable de ellos anoche ¿recuerdas?- contestó Alice en voz baja, la interpelada miró a Jacob con resentimiento…

-supimos de ustedes porque hemos estados rastreando vampiros en esta zona, pero nuestro principal objetivo es encontrar a la guardia Vulturi y acabar con ellos…

-no… no pueden hacer eso, no pueden traerlos aquí.- comenzó a decir Bella más rápido de normal…- deben estar completamente locos… no, Carlisle…- miró a su padre y él solo la abrazó con fuerza; Jacob observó como la chica escondía su rostro en el pecho de su padre y se preguntó porque…

-no sabemos donde puedan estar, Jacob… nosotros mismos intentamos seguir con nuestra vida ignorando que ellos la quieren encontrar…- musitó refiriéndose a su hija, Jacob frunció el ceño.

-¿quieres decir que ellos vendrán aquí en cualquier momento?

-no… no, no… no pueden venir…- decía Bella entre sollozos…

-Esme, chicos, déjenos a solas con Jacob por favor…- aunque un poco dudosos, cada uno de los allí presentes terminó retirándose, Bella se llevó las manos al rostro en cuanto su padre dejó de abrazarla. Jacob no podía dejar de observarla, maldita sea que tenía ella que le atraía tanto.- sígueme por favor.

Jacob caminó detrás de Carlisle pero cuando pasó a un lado de Bella, ella elevó el rostro, unas incomprensibles e insoportables ganas de abrazar a la chica llenaron a Jacob, apretó la quijada al ver las lágrimas, rojas… lloraba sangre… como pudo siguió caminando y Bella lo siguió después de un rato…

-estas en peligro chico, estando aquí, estoy seguro que nadie de los tuyos sabe nada… tampoco que dejaste con vida a mi hija…

-no, nadie lo sabe…- murmuró observando a Bella con el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Por qué corres el riesgo entonces?- Jacob miró a Bella sin vergüenza y ella le sostuvo la mirada- ¿Jacob?

-no lo sé…- volvió la atención a Carlisle- ya te lo dije, estamos buscando a la guardia, si tú y tu familia saben algo, díganmelo… será mejor que lo hagan ahora, antes de que el grupo los descubra, créelo, los cazadores no son imbéciles y nosotros tampoco… hemos matado vampiros por siglos y posiblemente esta vez no sea la diferencia.

-tú fuiste la diferencia…- musitó Bella en voz casi inaudible… Jacob no supo que decir…

-y seré la única…- puntualizó haciéndola quedarse seria. Carlisle se aclaró la garganta sin que fuera necesario, solo para atraer su atención.

-gracias Jacob… por haber dejado a mi hija con vida, estoy muy agradecido por eso… y sé que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos.

-no lo será, pueden estar seguros que estaré cerca…- lo ultimo lo dijo observando otra vez a la chica, Bella notó que la veía de otra forma, no había anda de odio ni asco en los ojos de ese hombre… Jacob se puso de pie y Carlisle le siguió.- debo volver, solo venía a advertirles que cuidaran sus movimientos… una última pregunta… ¿en verdad ellos te buscan?- preguntó hacia la chica, Bella se abrazó el torso.

-Aro Vulturi es mi creador… escapé a pocas horas de haberme convertido en esto… yo no estaba dispuesta a ser como ellos… mataron a mi familia cuando era humana, todo con tal de que yo me convirtiera en su… su esposa.- hizo una pausa y miró hacia la nada, recordando todo…- vine a Inglaterra sabiendo el numero de cazadores y hombres lobo que habitaban aquí, Aro nunca pensaría que yo iba a vivir en un lugar como este, donde lo único seguro para mí fuera la muerte, sobre todo estando sola… nunca han dejado de buscarme, puedo sentirlo, se que él también siente cada una de mis emociones pero no es suficiente para saber en dónde estoy…

-Aro no te encontrará…- Jacob caminó hacia ella sin pensarlo hasta que Bella tuvo que elevar la mirada para verlo, Carlisle no perdía la atención de eso y suspiró, todas sus suposiciones eran ciertas… era un caso peculiar pero era real…- estaré cerca…- Jacob se inclinó hacia ella pero no pasó de eso, puesto que su parte cuerda hizo acto de presencia y retrocedió en segundos, compartió una mirada con Carlisle y después simplemente salió de allí; Bella no hizo ningún movimiento y no dejó de respirar entre cortadamente hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrándose… ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había sentido?

-se está enamorando de ti…- habló Carlisle sin que su hija le preguntara que había pasado… Bella parpadeó ofuscada y lo miró como si acabara de decir la estupidez más grande… pero recordó lo que Alice le había dicho, no era un caso muy normal pero era posible…

-no me conoce, es imposible…- musitó y caminó fuera de la sala, directo a su habitación, cerró con seguro y cogió ropa limpia antes de meterse a dar una ducha… sentir el agua tibia sobre su piel la ayudó a relajarse pero solo un poco, necesitaba salir y distraerse, como lo hacía antes, se vistió rápido y seco su cabello lo mejor que pude, nada más cepillándolo y después de ponerse los tenis salió de su habitación.

-Bella ¿A dónde vas?

-voy a salir… vuelvo luego…- fue lo único que le dijo a Carlisle antes de subir al auto y ponerse en marcha hacia la ciudad. Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando después de andar de norte a sur por Londres, decidió estacionarse cerca de uno de los tantos jardines y tomar aire…

Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie que estuviera siguiéndola ni nada por estilo, al menos su familia había respetado por primera vez la decisión de que quería estar sola…

Comenzó a caminar sin tener un lugar a donde ir, simplemente quería sentir tranquilidad, quería un poco de humanidad en su vida… no hacía sol y eso era bueno…

Llegó al final del diminuto lago, donde estaba el inicio de los árboles… no había nadie por ahí, lo más cercano era el pequeño montón de gente que estaba a más de cien metros de distancia, disfrutando del día en familia…

Bella se sentó en el pasto, a la orilla del lago y simplemente se dedicó a observar el agua cristalina… los hechos pasados se arremolinaron en su cabeza de forma abrupta, pensaba en todo, en su familia, en los Vulturi y sobre todo en aquel licántropo que su padre decía se estaba enamorando de ella…

-_es imposible… no me conoce…-_ murmuró muy bajito y suspiró…- _Jacob…-_ musitó aun más bajito y trató de imaginarse la loca idea de que ellos podían estar juntos, no… no podía, sería un completo desastre…

¿Fue el destino lo que estaba por pasar? ¿Coincidencia? O tal vez solo la ironía de la vida…

-¿Isabella?- ella reconoció la voz y se puso de pie con lentitud, pero quedando de espaldas al hombre que había dicho su nombre… se giró lento, hasta que pudo ver esos ojos de nuevo, y allí estaba otra vez ese extraño malestar en ella…- creí que no te volvería a ver…

-y así debe ser…- fue lo único que dijo la chica y aunque intentó apartarse, él tomó su mano para detenerla, Bella pudo haberse soltado sin ningún esfuerzo pero no lo hizo, algo la seguía manteniendo allí…- por favor, suéltame…

-aun me debes una respuesta y tengo más preguntas…

-no me importa… fui muy clara al decirte que no podía volver a verte… no es seguro…

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Seguro para ti o para mí?

-para ambos…- hizo un movimiento brusco, pero sin dejar de ser sutil para que pareciera humana y logró zafarse…- lo siento Edward.

-no, no me digas lo siento maldita sea…- espetó elevando la voz, Bella lo miró abrumada… debía irse, irse ya, lo más lejos posible…- hablemos…

-¿de qué? Solo hemos hablado por un par de horas, no nos conocemos siquiera Edward…- respondió con el mismo tono de voz…- ni siquiera somos amigos, nada… simplemente coincidimos en un lugar y ya… es todo… así que déjame en paz…- Edward hasta el momento había olvidado lo que lo había llevado a ese lugar, estaba buscando pistas pero encontrar a esa mujer fue completamente sorprendente… la había querido ver desde que vio como se alejaba de él… y eso había sido solo hace un par de días… Bella no sabía que había sido la protagonista de los sueños más íntimos del hombre que tenía en frente y nunca lo iba a saber…

-ok… seré honesto contigo… no puedo sacarte de mi mente…- dijo sin más y ella se quedó en shock…

-¿de qué demonios estás hablando?- preguntó casi sin aire…

-de eso… Bella… lo poco que hablé contigo… yo… no lo sé… maldita sea no se qué está pasando solo… he querido volver a verte… - Bella comenzó a negar y se llevó una mano al cabello.

-Edward… escúchame…- dio dos pasos hacia él…- yo… yo no soy lo que tú crees que soy.

-explícame….

-no sé como… no me creerías ¿Ok? Así que… como te lo dije en esa cafetería… realmente fue un gusto haberte conocido pero hasta ahí… no hay más… no puedo ponerme en riesgo y mucho menos puedo ponerte en riesgo.

-¿riesgo de que? ¿Te refieres a tu familia?

-no, me refiero a mi misma y… por Dios, Edward, no lo comprenderías… lo siento… de verdad… quisiera que pudiéramos ser amigos pero no… ni siquiera eso… es imposible…

-¿Por qué? Bella solo… solo quiero salir contigo, es todo… no lo sé, charlar un rato, tomar un café… ser tu amigo después de eso.

-no… no puedo…- cuando iba alejándose, Edward la sujetó de los hombros y el mundo pareció detenerse en cuanto notaron lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro…

-no sé porque y posiblemente suene completamente estúpido pero… me gustas…

-solo nos hemos visto dos veces…

-demonios… ¿te has dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres?

-Edward… no… lo siento…- Edward se hizo hacia atrás y miró hacia el suelo y después a ella, de los pies a la cabeza, era tan hermosa…

_Edward… más…-_ sus pensamientos comenzaron a jugar sucio, recordó el primer sueño…

-quiero que me digas cual es el riesgo…- Bella lo miró con nostalgia, el riesgo era lo que ella deseaba, lo que más quería… su humanidad… la sangre…- respóndeme…

-eres tú…- dijo con un hilo de voz…- eres un hombre, humano…- sin querer habló de más y aunque fue raro escuchar eso para Edward, el ver a la mujer de sus pensamientos no lo dejó si quiera imaginar lo que ella podría ser…-no lo podrías comprender…

-tú eres una mujer…- Bella negó y Edward volvió a acercarse…

-no… no quiero hacerte daño, lo siento, Edward…

-Bella espera…- ambos se miraron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella se encontraba en sus brazos…- dime toda la verdad Bella…

-no es tan sencillo, es mejor así… no soy buena para ti.

-al demonio si eres buena o no… eso lo decido yo…- fue lo único que dijo y sin detenerse a pensar chocó sus labios con los de ella, Bella colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Edward y lo hubiera separado en cualquier momento de no haber sido porque él la ciñó con más fuerza hacia su cuerpo, una reacción se desencadenó por completo entre ambos, Bella no se sentía inmortal pero tampoco humana… pero sin ninguna duda le gustaba estar siendo besada por Edward…

Llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de aquel hombre y Edward lo tomó como una invitación a seguir… ambos sabían que eran prácticamente desconocidos pero entonces ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Cómo se le llamaba? Bella soltó un jadeo en cuanto su espalda chocó con aquel árbol, pero Edward no iba a separarse, al contrario, escuchar ese sonido salir de los labios de Bella lo hacía ponerse peor, comenzaba a desearla… ¿Hace cuanto que no deseaba a un mujer de esta manera?

-ahh…

-no quiero dejarte ir…- jadeó Edward en respuesta y las cosas comenzaron a tornarse más intimas… nadie los veía ahora… Edward besó a Bella aún con más ímpetu hasta caer al suelo sobre ella, un par de cosas se salieron del bolsillo del pantalón de Bella y Edward sentía sus pantalones más pequeños gracias a que la chica se retorcía bajo su cuerpo y comenzaba a mover sus piernas…

Bella nunca había sentido esto, era nuevo… y era por su propio ser, la sangre de Edward le atraía y la hacía sentirse así… su propia naturaleza la hacía querer tomar todo de él… la hacía desearlo de esa manera aunque no lo conociera…

Edward de por si era un hombre impulsivo y jamás había quedado sin satisfacción… ahora tenía a una mujer hermosa, retorciéndose entre sus brazos y no importaba el lugar en donde estaban o si esta era la segunda vez que se veían, él quería acostarse con ella ya…

-Edward…- siseó Bella al sentir los labios del tipo sobre su cuello y sus manos por debajo de la blusa, tenía la piel tan suave…

-quiero estar contigo Bella… aquí…

-ahh…- sin saber cómo, ella los hizo girar y quedó a horcajadas sobre él, comenzó a moverse en círculos y Edward soltó una maldición, su miembro estaba palpitando dentro de sus pantalones…- Edward…- gimió al sentirlo listo entre sus piernas a pesar de tener ropa entre ellos, no dejó de moverse, ella también sentía placer…

-Bella…- siseó Edward y llevó sus manos al borde de sus pantalones, Bella hizo lo mismo pero como era de esperarse, el deseo la hacía volverse más sensible, a todo… inclusive al olfato y la sangre de Edward corría a gran velocidad por sus venas…

-Edward te deseo tanto…- gimió bajito y se inclinó para chocar sus labios con los de él… pasó sus manos por el pecho de Edward y desabotonó la camisa, dejando expuesto sus bien marcados pectorales… deslizó su lengua por el mentón del chico, llegando a su cuello, se frotó con más ímpetu contra él, ganándose un gemido y oliendo el cuello de Edward, deslizando sus labios en esa parte… solo una probada… solo una mordida y ya… sintió sus colmillos crecer, como cuando estaba a punto de atacar a su presa cuando cazaba… entonces algo hizo click en ella y se hizo hacia atrás, llevándose las manos a los labios… ambos tenían la respiración entre cortada, Edward se apoyó sobre sus codos para verla y ella se concentró a más no poder hasta que logró ocultar sus colmillos de nuevo…

-esto está mal…

-Bella…

-no… Edward lo siento… es imposible estar cerca de ti…

-Bella yo también te deseo… quédate…

-¡NO!- gritó desesperada y se acomodó la ropa…- no es tan simple… lo siento…

-Bella… Bella espera… déjame hablar… ¡BELLA!- ella no se giró en ningún momento, no podía permitírselo… había estado tan cerca… llegó al auto después de unos minutos y volvió a casa; Alice y Rosalie estaban en la sala y notaron la facha que traía su hermana…

-ey, Carlisle y Esme estaban preocupados…- avisó Rosalie, Alice frunció el ceño…

-¿Dónde estabas?- inquirió la pequeña duende.

-chicas…- musitó Bella con la voz entre cortada…- tengo un problema, un muy grande problema…

-¿de qué hablas?- inquirió Rosalie y Bella se acercó a ellas…

-estuve a punto de acostarme con un humano…

* * *

**paso de rapidin, tengo muucha tareaa xD,,, bueno espero y les haya gustado el cap, sigan dejando sus comentarios por favor, besos!**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL!**

**REVIEWSSS! ^^!**


	6. Weakness

**=Weakness=**

**Bella POV…**

¿Por qué demonios no decían algo? Alice seguía mirándome como lo hacia normalmente y Rosalie se mordía el labio… esperen… ¿se quería reír de mí?

-¿acaso pusieron atención? Dije que…

-si escuchamos Bella… estuviste a punto de acostarte con alguien, pero ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- murmuró Alice mirándome como si hubiera hecho la cosa más tonta, yo la miré como si estuviera loca…

-era un humano, Alice y… yo…- solo recordarlo me hacia odiarme…- quise beber su sangre…

-Bella, es tu naturaleza, no ibas a matarlo solo ibas a probar, es todo…

-no es tan simple Rosalie, me conoces…

-a este paso querida hermana vas a terminar siendo una perra frígida y mal humorada, una mujer necesita estar con alguien de vez en cuando…- no quise contestarle a Rose, la verdad no sabía que decirles, ella no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que Aro me había hecho en su tiempo y no planeaba contárselos…

-voy a mi habitación…

- Bella, espera, nunca sales de allí, solo es habitación, salir en auto, volver en la tarde y encerrarte otra vez en la habitación…- murmuró Alice levantándose del sofá.-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí un rato? Con nostras…- cuando iba a contestar, Jasper y Emmet aparecieron charlando amenamente.

-chicas ¿Qué les parece si salimos esta noche? Cita doble…

-eso suena maravilloso Jazz…- espetó Alice dando un saltó hacia él para darle un beso, Rosalie chocó su nariz con la de Emmet antes de besarlo y yo preferí fingir que no existía…- Bella ¿no vienes?

-no… es cita doble, yo no encajo…- contesté antes de salir de la sala, Alice no tardó en alcanzarme y tomó mi mano con dulzura para detenerme.

-Bella, no lo tomes a mal, solo era una expresión…

-si lo se, no me molestó, simplemente, no quiero salir es todo… me quedaré en casa con Carlisle y Esme.

-ellos no están, fueron a cazar y creo que tardaran mucho, posiblemente lleguen aquí mañana.

-no importa, me quedo aquí, nada va a pasar ¿de acuerdo? Ustedes salgan y diviértanse… cualquier cosa pueden llamarme.

-claro…- contestó la pequeña duende mirando a su hermana un poco consternada…- nos vemos luego, supongo…- y se despidió con la mano.

Subí a mi habitación solo que esta vez dejé la puerta abierta, me desvestí y me metí a dar otra ducha, simplemente para perder el tiempo… esta vez solo me puse las bragas y un top de seda, de todas formas iba a andar sola por la casa.

Encendí la televisión y como siempre solo veía el noticiero de la noche, todo era tan rutinario últimamente en mi vida…

La soledad no fue buena, puesto que no pasaron ni diez minutos antes de que comenzara a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en el día; en la llegada de ese tipo, Jacob… la forma en que me miraba y lo que me hacia sentir, era extraño pero al mismo tiempo era reconfortante… pero no solo era él, también estaba Edward, él era diferente, no sabía si era por ser humano, pero… todo en él lo encontraba fascinante… su mirada, su voz, sus labios… la forma en que me había hecho sentir, por primera vez en mi vida inmortal me sentía diferente, además, tampoco había deseado a alguien de esa manera…

-_soy un maldito desastre…-_ terminé diciendo frustrada y dejándome caer en la cama con la cabeza hundida entre las almohadas…

_**Tres semanas después… **_

-estaremos de vuelta en una semana chicos, por favor… compórtense.

-¿Cuándo no lo hacemos?- inquirió Emmet hacia su padre fingiendo indignación, por lo cual Esme comenzó a reír sin tapujos.

-Emmet, Jasper, las chicas son su responsabilidad y Bella, intenta mantenerte segura ¿ok? Nada de salidas diarias quien sabe a donde… me preocupa cada vez que haces eso…

-se defenderme papá…- espetó Bella elevando una ceja.

-si… luego te quejas de que los perros te lastiman y tenemos que soportar sus visitas…- Bella le dio un golpe a Emmet, no le gustaba que le recordara a Jacob.

-bueno, nos vamos… cuídense mucho…- murmuró Esme después de despedirse de cada uno…

Tenía tiempo ya que no nos habían dejado solos, lo cual era raro, se sentía raro…

En nuestro primer día sin "padres" no hubo nada fuera de lo normal, asaltamos la reserva de sangre de Carlisle y nos acomodamos en los sofás para ver alguna película, todo fue así de tranquilo hasta el tercer día, cuando Alice y yo andábamos en el jardín…

-¿hueles eso?- inquirió después de haber terminado de regar la ultima flor de Esme…

-tierra húmeda… si…

-no tonta… huele…- le hice caso y tomé todo el aire posible, entonces llegó ese aroma que nosotros conocíamos muy bien…

-es… es sangre…

-y no es humana…- puntualizó mi hermana y jaló de mí para entrar a la casa…- ¡Jasper!- le llamó y el interpelado llegó de inmediato, Rosalie y Emmet estaban en la cocina así que no fue necesario llamarlos…

-¿Qué pasa?

-sangre… de licántropo, muy cerca de aquí…- intentó explicarse Alice, yo miré hacia el jardín, pero sobre todo hacia los árboles, intentado ver algo o alguien…

-veré que es…- Rosalie cogió con fuerza la camisa de Emmet para detenerlo.

-¿crees que Jacob haya dicho al grupo nuestro paradero?- inquirió Alice y Rosalie soltó un siseo, yo solo negué, no lo creía posible…

-algo se mueve allá…- murmuré y me acerqué al ventanal… entonces salió a la luz, un enorme lobo de cabello rojizo apenas y podía caminar…- es Jacob…- jadeé y salí de la casa sin dudarlo, estaba herido, Jake no pudo seguir más en su forma lobuna y cayó al suelo poco antes de transformarse…

-Jacob ¿Qué pasó?- inquirí y me arrodillé frente a él…- ¡traigan algo!- les grité a mis hermanos, Alice y Jasper vinieron hacia mí…- por Dios, Jacob… ¿puedes… decirme algo?

-era uno de ellos…- dijo con la quijada apretada y girándose para que no viera lo expuesto que estaba gracias a su desnudes…- un chupasangre… de la guardia…- sentí como el aire salía de mis pulmones abruptamente y miré a Jasper…

-¿Cómo es posible?- sentí como una lágrima corría por mi mejilla derecha, claro que estaba asustada…

-no… no te preocupes…- murmuró Jacob y fue cuando llegó Emmet con una manta, después de que Jacob se cubriera con ella, Emmet y Jasper lo ayudaron a entrar en la casa, miré hacia atrás para verificar que nadie estuviera cerca y después los seguí… Jacob se recostó en el sofá más grande de la sala y me observó, yo estaba limpiando las lágrimas rojas que tanto odiaba…- me encargué de él, esta muerto…

-eso no cambia nada…- me atreví a hablar y me senté en el sofá para colocar mis manos sobre la cara, apoyando mis codos en mis piernas, me sentía tan desesperada…- jamás habían estado tan cerca.

-es nuestra culpa… nosotros los provocamos… en las ultimas tres semanas hemos descubierto más de lo que nos imaginábamos… hemos matados a tres vampiros, este es el cuarto…

-¿Cómo se atrevieron a provocarlos? ¿Saben el riesgo que nos trae todo eso?- Rosalie no fingió no estar molesta, levanté la mirada solo para ver a mis hermanos bastante preocupados y todo esto, de una forma u otra era por mi culpa…

-necesito hablar con Jacob… a solas…- dije lo ultimo un poco más serio pero supieron respetar lo que les pedí, cuando los chicos salieron de la sala yo me puse de pie y me acerqué a Jacob, me puse de rodillas frente a él para quedar a su altura y llevé mi muñeca a los labios, hundiendo mis dientes en ella para poder hacer una herida…

-no…- murmuró Jacob.

-necesitas sangre… no quise ofrecerlo cuando los demás estaban presentes, hubiera sido incomodo…

-lo es ahora…

-no me importa… te pido que bebas… sana rápido…- murmuré con una media sonrisa y acerqué mi muñeca a sus labios…- solo un poco, por favor…- Jacob se negó al principio, pero en el fondo sabía, al igual que yo, que mi sangre le iba a ayudar bastante…

-ahh…- no pude evitar jadear en cuanto sentí como comenzaba a beber, llevó una de sus manos a mi brazo y la otra a mi hombro, había entrado en frenesí, lo sabía pero aún no era momento de detenerlo… sentí su agarre más fuerte y cerré los ojos por un instante, esto no era normal… nada de lo que estábamos sintiendo era normal…- Jacob…- él se separó cuando dije su nombre casi sin aire y vi como hacia un gesto que indicaba que estaba aguantando las ganas de respirar por un momento, limpié el rastro de sangre de mi brazo con la ropa y luego fui presa de su mirada.

-gracias…- murmuró cuando comenzaba a erguirse, yo me levanté pero me senté a su lado.

-mi nombre es Isabella…- dije sin más- soy un vampiro, al que dejaste con vida y por la que estas arriesgando mucho.

-tú ya sabes mi nombre…- murmuró…- y me haz ayudado a seguir con vida también…

-si… Jake…- él frunció el ceño en cuanto lo llamé de esa forma…

-nadie me había dicho así desde hace mucho.

-¿te molesta?- él negó…

-no… en absoluto, es solo que… me gusta la forma en que lo dices…- sonreí sin querer por lo que había dicho y bajé la mirada por un momento…- no eres como los otros… tampoco tu familia, pero sobre todo tú… Isabella…

-Bella… solo Bella…- interrumpí…

-ok… Bella… eres un caso peculiar… no pareces un vampiro normal, tienes algo que jamás había visto antes en un ser así… tú… aún conservas algo de… humanidad…

-no… no lo hago…- musité, era imposible que yo todavía tuviera algo humano…- ya no me parezco en nada a la chica que era antes…

-no estoy de acuerdo…- sentí la mano de Jacob sobre mi mejilla, nos miramos a los ojos y comencé a jadear por la cercanía…- no sientes que estoy haciendo la estupidez más grande de mi vida.- apenas y sonreí, no podía dejar de ver sus ojos.

-si lo creo… ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué que?

-todo… por qué me dejaste con vida, por qué haz venido a advertirnos, por qué haz vuelto, por qué siento que quieres besarme…- vi la sonrisa de Jacob por primera vez, una gran y sincera sonrisa.

-yo también tengo cientos de preguntas en mi mente y todas tienen un por qué al inicio…- correspondí la sonrisa de Jacob y me mordí el labio en cuanto acarició mi mejilla con su pulgar…

-eres… la sanguijuela más hermosa que he conocido…- volví a sonreír a pesar de la palabra que había usado…- y estoy seguro que también eres la más dulce y comprensiva ¿o me equivoco?- solo moví mis hombros y preferí no contestar, las cosas pasaron muy rápido, Jacob sujetó mi mentón con dulzura y sentí sus labios sobre los míos a los pocos segundos, con su mano libre atrapó mis manos, impidiendo que lo empujara, aunque intenté hacerme hacia atrás, Jacob soltó mi mentón y hundió esa mano en mi cabello para besarme con más fuerza, no temía ser brusco, simplemente mostraba lo que sentía por mí…

Los besos de Edward se vinieron a mi mente, también el deseo que sentía por él… pero lo de Jake no se quedaba atrás… maldita sea, no me reconocía en estos momentos…

-Bella…- soltó mis manos para acercarme más a él, Jacob tenía el pecho desnudo ahora y era consciente que debajo de esa manta no había nada más que su desnudes… arqueé mi espalda gracias a que sentí su mano en mi espalda baja y porque Jacob había profundizado el beso mucho más, mis manos estaban sobre sus hombros, pero las deslicé por ellos hasta llegar a su cuello, sentí como me acercaba más hasta que mi pecho quedó junto al de él…

-Jake espera…- jadeé y no se porque sentí que él no me haría caso, comencé a empujarlo pero su fuerza era mi equivalente así que no podía separarlo con facilidad…- Jacob…

-no me harás detenerme Bella…- murmuró y pasó su lengua por mi cuello, sentí como cada vez iba resbalando por el sofá hasta quedar medio recostada sobre él…-quiero tenerte…- sus palabras fueron muy directas y no me molestaron en lo absoluto, _maldición_…

-ahh…- no sabía en que lugar poner mis manos, intenté detener a Jacob, pero bastó con que volviera a tocar mis labios para que mis manos se apartaran de las suyas y siquiera desabotonando mi blusa, solo quitó los primeros tres botones y desabrochó mi pantalón…

-no Jake… esto es estúpido…

-no me importa…- jadeó contra mis labios y maldita sea, chocó su pelvis contra la mía, sentí todo…

-por favor, Jake… no el momento…

-nunca necesita ser el momento…- eché la cabeza hacia atrás y abrí la boca sin emitir sonido alguno cuando sentí su mano adentrarse a mis pantalones, llevé una de mis piernas más arriba, maldita sea, se sentía tan bien…

-Jacob… oh Dios…- me estaba tocando, me estaba dando placer, eso no era todo, se movía sobre mí, moviendo sus caderas contra las mías, podía sentir su miembro aunque mi ropa y la manta nos separaran…- ahhhhh…- arqueé mi espalda y él hundió su rostro en mi garganta para deslizar su lengua por esa parte, llevé mis manos a su cabello para poder besarlo en la boca, cuando lo hice, su otra mano llegó a uno de mis senos y mordí su labio en respuesta por lo que me hizo sentir…

-uhmm…- me estaba volviendo loca, lo que me habían dicho mis hermanos era cierto, ser un vampiro implicaba ser un ser bastante sensible, esto en definitiva era algo que siendo humana jamás lo hubiera hecho… hundí mis uñas en su espalda y ceñí una de mis piernas a su cintura, Jacob tocó aún más de mi entrepierna y ahí comenzó a pasar, ahogaba mis gemidos en su boca y yo movía mis caderas insistentes, Jacob jadeaba, él también sentía placer a pesar de que yo no lo tocara de la forma en que él lo hacía… arqueé mi espalda aún más y…

-ahh…- gemí en cuanto sentí como todo explotaba en mi interior, Jacob se detuvo cuando todo pasó y volvió a besarme mientras sacaba su mano de mis pantalones y de mi blusa, esta vez solo jugaba con mis labios puesto que yo intentaba tomar aire…- Jake…- murmuré mientras abría los ojos, él parecía atravesarme viéndome de esa manera…

-no puedo imaginarme lo que sería hacerte mía... sería mucho mejor que esto.

-pero no puede pasar…

-no me conoces Bella… ¿no fue suficiente prueba para ti que no hago lo que me dicen con lo que te acabo de hacer?- no le contesté, me mordí el labio y con toda la fuerza que pude lo hice a un lado para levantarme, cuando estuve de pie me acomodé la blusa y mis jeans, mi cabello estaba alborotado pero no mucho, me giré para verlo…

-no se porque hice eso… no…

-¿te gustó, no? Aún puede haber más si tu quieres…- el muy sin vergüenza se puso de pie, dejando la manta caer al suelo, no pude evitar… verlo…

-por Dios, es suficiente…- pasé mi mano por mi cabello…- debes irte…

-¿segura?

-si, estoy muy segura…- elevé la voz…

-no será la ultima vez que me veas…

-lo se… pero eso no implica que nosotros…- me quedé callada por las cosas que se vinieron a mi mente… Jacob se acercó a mí, más de lo debido pero esta vez mantuve mi mirada en su rostro…

-bebí tu sangre Bella… sentí todo lo que tu sentiste y nada era repugnancia…

-vete…- repetí con la voz temblorosa…

-esto solo es el inicio Bella, puedes estar segura de ello, me gustas y como ya te diste cuenta me importa una mierda lo que vaya a pasar si me descubren…- musitó decidido y se inclinó hacia mí.

-vete Jacob- repetí y él solo sonrió de lado, lo miré una ultima vez y salí de allí lo más rápido que pude, choqué con Alice cuando iba entrando al área de la piscina, allí estaban los demás…

-¿Y Jacob?

-no lo se, le dije que se fuera…

-osea que primero te diviertes un rato y luego lo botas…- me di un golpe mental, ellos habían escuchado… apenas le iba a contestar cuando sonó el timbre… Jacob no podía ser, seguramente seguía en la sala o tal vez no…

-Jacob olvidó su ropa… a no, no traía…- se burló Alice.

-¿yo debo abrir?

-claro… anda…- me dejó con la palabra en la boca y fui hacia la puerta, no sin antes pasar por la sala, Jacob ya no estaba, pero la agenda de papá, la que estaba a un lado del teléfono estaba abierta… el timbre volvió a sonar…

No me importó, caminé hacia el buro y tomé la libreta en mis manos…

"_no será la ultima vez, no lo olvides, si quieres verme, basta con llamar…"_

Un número estaba escrito al final, arranqué esa hoja, nadie debía verla, la arrugué y la metí en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, sonó el timbre por tercera vez… corrí a abrir la puerta y maldita sea… mi día seguiría siendo una mierda…

-hola…- murmuró algo abrumado, yo estaba sin habla, tragué en seco…-linda casa… no sabía si venir o no…

-¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?

-esto… amm… lo dejaste en…

-no debes estar aquí…- le interrumpí sin importarme lo que traía en las manos y que me estaba dando…- no debiste venir…

-Bella ¿Quién es?- cerré los ojos y apreté los labios al escuchar que Alice se acercaba… mi hermana abrió la puerta aún más…- oh…- hizo un mohín de sorpresa y luego sonrió…- ¿y tú eres…?

-Edward… Edward Masen… amigo de Bella…

* * *

**REVIEWSS! a todas aquellas qq' crean qq lo de Jacob y Bella no debía ser, lo siento pero tenía qq' entrar en la historia, parte del drama ya saben jajaja, disculpen haber tardado en actualiizar, por favor ayudenme a tener mas lectoras porque casi no tengo reviews y eso deprime jejeje, bueno me despido, miles de besos y abrazos, BYe;) **

**REVIEWSSSS!**


	7. All over again

**=All over again= **

**Bella POV…**

_Mierda, mierda… mierda otra vez…_

-¿Amigo?- Alice me miró entre sorprendida y suspicaz…- oh… ya recuerdo, Bella nos contó algo de ti… pero no nos dijo tu nombre…

-uhmm… solo venía a dejarte esto…- tomé los papelitos que Edward traía, uno de ellos era mi identificación… _mierda_…

-¿osea que ya te vas?- inquirió Alice…

-eh… si… veo que… no soy bien recibido aquí…

-¿Quién lo dice? Pasa por favor…

-no, él ya se iba…- intenté razonar…

-no, él acaba de llegar… pasa por favor…- Alice se colocó enfrente de mí y Edward después de dudar, accedió a pasar…- ¿me permites un minuto con mi hermana, por favor?

-claro… yo… ¿espero en la sala?

-si, buena idea… pasa, estas en tu casa…- Edward sonrió… maldita sonrisa…

Mi espalda chocó contra la pared y Alice me miraba hecha una furia…

-¿estas estúpida o que?

-¿Qué te pasa?- inquirí a la defensiva…

-es él obviamente… ¿el tipo con el que ibas a acostarte?

-Alice debe irse…

-no, no lo hará… ¿o qué? ¿Prefieres tener a un perro en tu cama?

-no, Alice… déjame aclarar que Jacob y yo no… no tuvimos sexo, él solo… solo me tocó…- murmuré un poco apenada…

-y esa frustración te hace tratar a ese hombre de manera cruel… ¿estas ciega? Esta guapísimo… nada mal… así que vas a ir a la sala, a pedir disculpas y hacerte su amiga de verdad… después vas a salir con él… y lo demás pasará a su tiempo… lento y aburrido como estas acostumbrada ¿ok Isabella?

-estas loca…

-ve… ahora… yo iré con los chicos a decirles que debemos fingir ser humanos…- no me dejó decir nada, simplemente caminó lento y desapareció por el pasillo… tomé grandes bocanadas de aire y fui hacia la sala… Edward estaba viendo los cuadros, me quedé allí, simplemente viéndolo… era un hombre guapo…

-¿te parezco interesante?- inquirió sin verme…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-llevas unos cuantos minutos mirándome…- murmuró y sonrió con sarcasmo antes de verme…- ¿Por qué tan incomoda, eh?

-no para nada…- dije con un hilo de voz, Edward pasó su mano por su cabello, alborotándolo más y después vino hacia mí, me sonrió mientras se inclinaba pero yo actué rápido, si él me besaba yo no me iba a controlar, así que me hice hacia atrás y dije lo primero que se vino a mi mente…- ¿quieres conocer a mis hermanos?

-claro…- respondió cerca de mi rostro…

-sígueme…- musité cuando giraba, comencé a andar y el escuchar sus pasos detrás de mí me hizo sentir más ansiosa.

Los chicos seguían en la piscina, solo que no estaban nadando, simplemente estaban sentados hablando entre sí… Rosalie elevó una ceja en cuanto Edward y yo entramos y los demás nos tomaron en cuenta pocos segundos después.

-¿nos lo vas a presentar? Genial…- chilló Alice y le dio un codazo a Rosalie la cual sonrió extasiada por mi incomoda postura.

-eh… Edward, ellos son, Jasper, Emmet, Alice que ya la conoces y Rosalie, mis hermanos…- señalé a cada uno y rogué a la corte celestial que ninguno de mis hermanos hiciera una broma…- chicos, él es Edward.

-¿sales con él?- preguntó Emmet directamente…- debo decirle cuñado supongo.

-no… no salgo con...

-aun no accede…- me mordí el labio por lo que dijo Edward al interrumpirme pero no dije nada más, simplemente me crucé de brazos.- un gusto de verdad, este… Bella… debo irme… -se encogió de hombros y yo solo asentí.

-Bella te acompañará a la puerta… anda hermanita, te esperamos aquí.- miré a Rosalie con cara de pocos amigos y le hice un gesto cortés a Edward indicándole que me siguiera.

Caminó a mi lado cuando pasábamos por los pasillos; me preguntaba que le podía decir, no se me ocurrió algo ingenioso, hasta que él rompió el silencio cuando estábamos por llegar a la puerta.

-¿quieres salir conmigo mañana?- me preguntó de la nada y yo me quedé literal con la boca un poco abierta puesto que no sabía que decirle.

-no se si pueda, yo…

-Bella no voy a intentar nada, simplemente quiero salir contigo, me caes bien y me agradas a pesar de que solo nos hemos visto dos o tres veces…- sonreí como tonta y asentí…- muy bien, paso por ti en la tarde, mañana…

-claro… adiós Edward…

-hasta mañana…- recalcó y se inclinó para darme un beso en la mejilla o mejor dicho en la comisura de los labios. Me quedé allí parada hasta que puso su auto en marcha, escuché los pasos de Alice y Rosalie acercarse, suspiré cuando el auto de Edward desapareció de mi vista.

-es un progreso que hayas accedido a salir con él.

-no se si es lo correcto… no quiero hacerle daño… no puedo ser capaz de ponerlo en riesgo…- decía en voz baja y mirando la nada…

-¿Qué hay de Jacob?- preguntó Rosalie…- nos dimos cuenta y escuchamos todo, las cosas no son tan simples hermanita, un licántropo esta enamorado de ti y pasaron a segunda base y… bueno… ese tipo, a él también le gustas.

-lo de Jacob fue algo que se salió de control…- blasfemé y me giré hacia ellas…- él sabe cuidarse, es fuerte… Edward no lo es, esa es la gran diferencia y aun así no quiero ponerlos en peligro, mejor permanezco sola…

-no…- dijeron al mismo tiempo y Alice resopló…

-solo… por el amor de Dios y de toda la corte celestial… date una oportunidad de conocer a alguien, si no quieres a Jacob como tu dices, bueno… inténtalo con Edward, parece un buen tipo, inicia como amigos, las cosas se irán dando ¿de acuerdo?

-voy a salir con él… ya lo dijeron… ya lo escucharon, mañana… estoy condenada…- mis hermanas comenzaron a reír y fui victima de una taque sorpresa por parte de Emmet, que cuando iba camino hacia mi habitación, él muy idiota me cogió de la cintura y comenzó a darme vueltas… el resultado de todo eso fue que uno de los floreros favoritos de Esme cayó al suelo y se rompió…

-soy inocente…- exclamó poniendo las manos al aire.

-esto nos traerá problemas… tú le vas a explicar a mamá…- chilló Alice entre risas; intentamos ocultar toda la evidencia pero era muy obvio que Esme se daría cuenta que algo estaba mal.

El resto del día nos pasamos limpiando el poco desastre que habíamos hecho.

Mas o menos cuando iban a dar las diez de la noche, Rosalie y Alice se empeñaron en ayudarme a buscar mi ropa para usar mañana, esta noche no dormiríamos puesto que yo acaba de hacerlo no tenía mucho, igual ella, no necesitábamos descansar esta vez…

-¿Qué tal?- murmuró Alice mostrándome una blusa escotada que ella me había regalado, yo le hice un mohín en respuesta y negué.

-esto esta bien…- dije para quitármelas de encima y cogí un mini vestido casual, las haría creer que ese usaría, las chicas lo aceptaron y después comenzaron las preguntas.

-¿Qué harás si él te vuelve a besar? ¿O si las cosas suben de tono como la última vez?

-eso no va a pasar porque voy a mantener mi distancia.

-no lo podrás hacer Bella, él te atrae y deseas su sangre… no tienes idea y nosotras tampoco, de lo que eso pueda llegar a ser, pero algo me dice que no es tan simple como parece.

-nada en mi maldita vida ha sido simple, y sigo aquí.

-nunca quisiste ser como nosotros ¿verdad?- preguntó Rosalie mientras se sentaba en la orilla de mi cama, yo observé mi reflejo en el espejo y tuve un traicionero flashback de lo que Aro había hecho conmigo, hice una mueca de asco…

-no…- susurré…- mi vida era esplendida, había conocido al hombre más tierno y cariñoso, me amaba como yo a él y mis padres estaban conmigo…- hice una pausa…- Aro tomó todo y lo destruyó como si de una cosa insignificante se tratase, mató a mis padres, a Joseph y me llevó con él para convertirme en esto…- me giré y me di cuenta que las tenía embobadas con la historia, nunca lo había contado a la familia…- me escapé y lo demás ya lo saben, sigo huyendo…- Alice llegó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza, Rosalie lo hizo luego de unos segundos.

-nunca nos habías contado esto…

-no era necesario Rose… son cosas que pasaron hace muchos años y que no pertenecen a la Isabella que tienen enfrente, mi humanidad desapareció desde el día en que quise beber sangre…- murmuré y me separé de ella, no dijeron nada más y yo seguí acomodando mi ropa, hasta que el sonido de cristal haciéndose añicos nos distrajo…

-¿ahora que hicieron?- refunfuñó Alice y las tres salimos de mi habitación, cuando íbamos bajando las escaleras, se escuchó el gemido de Emmet, y había sido desgarrador, Rosalie se echó a correr y la seguimos…

-oh por Dios…- jadeé al ver dos de los ventanales del jardín trasero completamente destrozados…

-¿Jasper? ¿Dónde esta Jasper?- preguntó Alice desesperada…

-va… v…váyanse…- murmuró Emmet casi sin aire, Rosalie intentó ponerlo de pie y cuando yo iba a ayudar, Alice soltó un gritó y lo siguiente que vi fue a dos vampiros con capa negra parados frente a nosotros, comencé a jadear, yo conocía esa vestimenta a la perfección…

-¡Jasper!- chilló Alice y se abalanzó contra uno de los vampiros para llegar a su amado.

-no… ¡NO! Suéltenla ya…- gritaba Jasper mientras forcejeaba.

-basta…- jadeé muy bajito y no me moví, no podía moverme, estaba en shock… era imposible que ellos estuvieran aquí.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren malditos bastardos?- espetó Rosalie gritando, Emmet tenía su mano sostenida con fuerza, lo notaba…

-no sabíamos que había vampiros aquí, intentamos razonar con ellos…- señaló a Emmet y Jasper…- pero… decidieron usar la fuerza, ahora, ustedes vendrán con nosotros.

-vete… Bella vete de aquí…- espetó Alice desesperada, yo negué, uno de los vampiros de la guardia se dio cuenta de que había algo raro, posiblemente no me conocían y tampoco sabían que estaba huyendo pero…

-no la dejes ir…- murmuró su compañero, el interpelado soltó a Alice haciéndola caer al suelo y se vino contra mí, lo evadí como pude y ataqué al otro, cuando Jasper estuvo libre, hice todo lo posible para que esos malditos me persiguieran…

-¡Bella no!- escuché que decía Emmet…

-vamos por ella…- dijo uno de los tipos y logré mi propósito, me eché a correr sin dejar de ver hacia atrás, ellos debían seguirme…- ¡detente ahora!- obviamente no lo hice… pero de un momento a otro, algo me hizo detenerme, enfrente de mí, otros dos vampiros vestidos de la misma forma aparecieron…

Quedé en medio de los cuatro… sola e indefensa…

-¿Por qué corres niña?- inquirió uno de ellos y yo preferí estar a la defensiva…

-¿encontraron a los otros?

-deben venir hacia acá… parecen ser un clan…

-no lo somos, yo no estoy con ellos…- espeté bastante convencida, esperando que ellos me creyeran.

-¿entonces porque decidiste huir?

-no es obvio, no quería que me atraparan con ellos y no tengo planeado ser atrapada por ustedes…- cuando intentaba escapar, uno de esos malditos bastardos me tomó de la cintura y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo estaba boca abajo sobre la tierra… soltaba jadeos gracias a mis esfuerzos de quitármelos de encima pero no hacía ningún progreso…

-al amo le va a encantar tenerte… serás un buen obsequio para él…- una oleada de pánico me llegó y comencé a gritar por ayuda, como la primera vez…

-¿A dónde demonios me llevan?- preguntaba mientras forcejeaba…- suéltenme… ¡malditos bastardos déjenme en paz!- el tipo me tomó en brazos como si yo fura un costal de papas y caminó rápido pero sin llegar a correr, escuchaba sus risas y también los comentarios despectivos y asquerosos que hacían hacia mí, me sentía tan incomoda, desesperada y temerosa, me había entregado a ellos en bandeja de plata.

Cuando menos me lo esperaba, ellos se detuvieron, estábamos en medio de la nada prácticamente, lo único que se podían ver eran árboles, estaba segura que la ciudad ya no estaba nada cerca, puesto que ya estaba obscureciendo…

Caí al suelo sin meter las manos y mi cara quedó llena de lodo gracias a la lluvia, intenté levantarme pero uno de esos estúpidos colocó un pie sobre mi espalda obligándome a mantenerme inmóvil…

-¿Cuándo entenderás que no puedes escapar?- inquirió y se inclinó hacia mí, cosa que yo aproveché para girarme y hacer mi otro intento en vano de levantarme…

-¡ahhhhh!- gemí de dolor en cuanto sentí como atravesaba una daga en mi costado derecho… la sacó y volvió a dañarme, directo en el hombro izquierdo…

-¿desde cuando que no te alimentas, eh?- inquirió y sentí otra vez la punzada, esta vez en una de mis piernas…- será divertido jugar contigo un rato… ¿tu que opinas?

-no… no…- murmuré y otra vez solté un gemido… los otros solo se reían pero no hacían nada.

Cuando ya era completamente de noche, Ben, así se llamaba el imbécil que estaba a cargo, había ordenado a uno de los otros estúpidos que vigilara si uno de mis hermanos nos había seguido…

Yo estaba jadeante en el suelo, algo tenía esa maldita daga que de la nada me sentía débil, las heridas no sanaban y no sabía porque; estaba tirada en el suelo, encogida por el dolor…

Llegó un momento en que Ben y yo nos quedamos solos, no apartaba mi mirada de la de él y de un momento a otro, él se levantó y se acercó a mí.

-¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?- inquirió cerca de mi rostro, yo no le contesté y mi cabello cubrió mi rostro después de que ese idiota me dio una buena bofetada…- no me saques de quicio linda… dime como te llamas, tal vez lo olvidé…- se burló.

-no te interesa…- siseé y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía encima de mí lastimándome otra vez…- ahh… ya… ¡YA!- rogué estando otra vez en el suelo, nunca había sido víctima de ninguna tortura de la guardia Vulturi y era malditamente dolorosa, ya no lo soportaba…

Pensé que todo lo tenía perdido, de hecho ya me había resignado a ser entregada a Aro o a morir a manos de ese idiota que me estaba lastimando, pero nunca pasó eso, había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero seguía estando obscuro, cuando todo quedó en silencio, de ese tipo en el que sientes que algo está por pasar porque no hay ni un solo sonido alrededor… Ben también pareció sentir eso, miró a su alrededor, yo estaba acostada en el suelo, no quería ni siquiera moverme…

-¿John, Phineas, Dolohov? ¿Son ustedes?- inquirió a la defensiva pero lo único que se escucharon fueron pisadas… _¿sería posible? ¿Ellos estaban aquí?_

Ladeé mi rostro un poco y miré a Ben, caminó hacia mí y cuando estaba a punto de tocarme, un enorme lobo se vino contra él, solté un jadeo y me alejé arrastrándome por el suelo, no avancé mucho, de verdad estaba herida…

Intenté ponerme en pie, pero no podía, así que seguí arrastrándome por el suelo, intentando ignorar los gritos de aquel vampiro que estaba siendo posiblemente masacrado.

Después de un rato volvió a llegar el silencio, no me dio miedo, al contrario, quería verlo ya… sentir que estaba cerca protegiéndome…

-por un demonio, mírate…

-Jake…- musité bajito cuando llegó a mi lado, traía puesto solo unos pantalones cortos, se arrodilló enfrente de mí y me miró raro…

-¿puedes moverte? ¿Levantarte?

-no lo se… ya lo intenté…

-maldita sea… ¿Por qué aun no haz sanado?- inquirió y sentí un par de lágrimas brotar de mí, Jacob elevó la mirada y pasó sus pulgares por mis mejillas…- tranquila… todo va a estar bien, te llevaré a casa.

-ese tipo no estaba solo…- advertí.

-ya lo se Bella, me encargué de los otros en el camino, no fue trabajo fácil pero…- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo supiste lo que había pasado?- inquirí intentado ponerme de pie con su ayuda…

-fui a tu casa sintiéndome algo patético por haberte dejado solo un pedazo de papel y no haberte invitado a salir, me encontré con los chicos, estaban a punto de venir por ti pero los convencí de que no era lo mejor… así que aquí me tienes.

-gracias Jacob.- murmuré y sin detenerse a pensar, me cogió en brazos y yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, sosteniéndome con fuerza de él… mi garganta sintió una punzada de dolor, como fuego abrazador recorriendo esa parte, era la sangre de Jake, intenté no respirar pero mi estado no me lo permití, quería tomar de él y sentirme fuerte otra vez…

-¿Qué te pasa?- me preguntó al ver que no apartaba mi vista de su cuello.

-Jacob lo siento tanto…

-¿de que?- inquirió y no contesté nada, simplemente junté mi cuerpo al suyo y hundí mis colmillos en su piel…

* * *

**Holaa! esta vez actualicé pronto ya qq' el tiempo estuvo a mi favor jejeje, pero casi no tengo comentarios, lo cual me hace dudar de si estoy haciendo un buen fic o no? por favor denme sus opiniones, buenas o malas no importa, siempre necesito saber lo que piensan, bueno me despido por ahora, qq' esten de lo mejor, besos... **

**P.D: ya se vieneen las cosaas con Edward xD!**

**REVIEWSSS! REVIEWWS!**


	8. So

**=So…=**

El sabor de su sangre no era del todo bueno, pero sabía que me haría sanar…

Jacob nunca dio señales de detenerme, simplemente seguía sosteniéndome en sus brazos, di un último sorbo antes de separarme y limpiar mis labios con la lengua.

-lo siento…- me apresuré a decir y me removí entre sus brazos hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo otra vez…

-no tienes porque, debías hacerlo…- no contesté…- ¿puedes caminar?

-s…si…- acepté y lo único que hizo fue pasar a mi lado para comenzar a andar; el viaje fue largo inclusive al paso que íbamos, no quise preguntarle que es lo que había pasado o como había lidiado con los otros dos vampiros, de hecho no quería decir nada, no tenía el valor de hacerlo…

Nos tocó ver el amanecer juntos, lo cual había sido realmente extraño, Jacob se detuvo cuando estuvimos a punto de llegar a casa… cuando iba pasando a su lado, tomó mi mano sin utilizar nada de fuerza, solo quería tocarme y mantenerme allí.

-agradable ¿no lo crees?- inquirió, yo no sabía que hacer o que decir, miré en la dirección en la que él lo hacía y vi como el sol iba apareciendo.

-mis hermanos deben estar preocupados…- murmuré con voz apenas audible y Jake sonrió de lado antes de girarse…- gracias por todo otra vez, no se que hubiera s…- sus labios callaron cualquier palabra que fuera a salir de mi boca y mis manos quedaron sobre su pecho, sintiendo su calidez…

Sus brazos me ciñeron con más fuerza y sentí como intentaba profundizar, como yo nunca le di acceso, terminó haciéndose hacia atrás y dándome un último beso más lento que el anterior.

-no vuelvas a hacer eso…- dije muy bajito y viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿ahora no puedo tocarte?

-no… no quiero que lo hagas…

-después de lo que pasó no quieres que te toque…- repitió con voz sarcástica…- creí que te había gustado.

-fue un error…- dije sin más y él frunció el ceño al momento que apretaba la quijada…- todo esto es un error…

-Bella me gustas…- me interrumpió y yo me mordí el labio…- mucho, no tienes idea de cuanto y no me importa si esta bien o mal o las cons…

-a mí si me importa- le interrumpí…- es imposible estar juntos Jacob…

-no lo es

-soy un vampiro…- dije elevando la voz, quería hacerlo entender de una vez por todas…- tú y todos esos con los que andas, con los que trabajas… ellos se dedican a matar a seres de mi especie sin dudarlo… ¿tienes en mente cuanto estas arriesgando?

-si, lo tengo muy en cuenta y no me importa…

-¡ni siquiera me conoces!- espeté y me hice hacia atrás…- no sabes nada de mí Jacob, absolutamente nada.

-se lo suficiente para intentar algo contigo… Bella puedo quererte, amarte…

-no digas eso…- le rogué y sentí como si quisiera llorar, pero no podía permitírmelo, tener sangre en el rostro no me gustaba mucho…- no existe ninguna posibilidad de… amor aquí.

-si la hay…

-no Jacob…- chillé y me abracé el torso…- gracias por ayudarme…- dije después de haber aclarado mi garganta.

-vendré a verte luego.

-no quiero que lo hagas.

-no necesito tu permiso…- no le contesté, simplemente lo miré a los ojos por ultima vez y me di vuelta para comenzar a andar hacia mi casa… sentí un poco de alivio cuando pise el jardín pero no fue lo suficiente para sentirme mejor; aún había cristales en el suelo, caminé sin hacer ruido hasta que llegué al pasillo principal.

-¿chicos están aquí?- les llamé y no pasaron más de cinco segundo para que Alice apareciera y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me estaba abrazando.

-Bella… hermanita que bueno que estés bien.

-no vuelvas a intentar ser héroe ¿de acuerdo?- me dijo Jasper antes de abrazarme, hundí mi rostro en su pecho e hice todo lo posible para no llorar, Jasper era el mas cercano para mí, prácticamente éramos hermanos de sangre pero sin serlo, me comprendía como ningún otro podía hacerlo.

-Emmet… ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunté cuando ya me había separado de Jazz, Rosalie estaba abrazada a él y no parecía querer separarse.

-mejor Bella… - le sonreí.

-Jacob te salvó ¿no es así? ¿Dónde esta?

-se fue…- dije con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera?- me recriminó Alice, yo no supe que decir y gracias al cielo Jasper intercedió en esto.

-ven conmigo…- espetó antes de tomar mi mano; me condujo hasta el despacho de Carlisle y yo me desplomé en uno de los asientos y me llevé las manos a la cara para llorar sin que mi hermano viera las horrorosas lágrimas rojas.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Jacob esta bien?

-si…- elevé el rostro y vi su sonrisa…- bebí su sangre… no se con que cosas me torturaron pero mis heridas no sanaban- dije en voz baja y él me miró entre sorprendido y suspicaz.- y después me besó.

-ya veo…- comenzó a andar de un lado a otro de la habitación, pensando y sacando conclusiones rápidas, como siempre lo hacía…- estas en un grave problema.

-¿de que hablas?

-lo más posible es que Jacob se halla imprimado contigo.

-¿eso que quiere decir?

-imprimación…- sentenció con voz seria y se recargó en el escritorio de Carlisle mientras me explicaba ese termino desconocido para mí…- sucede en los licántropos, es como enamorarse pero es mucho más intenso que la simple atracción…- fruncí el ceño…- comienza con eso, pero hay un sinfín de sensaciones que se desencadenan, adquieren una necesidad de la personas que quieren, no pueden estar mucho tiempo lejos de ella y dan la vida para mantenerla a salvo…- tragué en seco.

-es imposible… yo no…

-ellos no escogen a la persona…- me interrumpió…- simplemente pasa, es la regla… cuando encuentran a la persona indicada ya no hay vuelta atrás…- se aclaró la garganta…- en el caso de Jacob, no es algo único… ya ha pasado pero muy raramente en su especie… es complicado puesto que somos enemigos naturales… pero… pasa.

-¿crees que Jacob sienta eso?

-posiblemente… tal vez lo confunda con querer, deseo, atracción… esas cosas… como lo que tú sientes por Edward.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él aquí?- inquirí a la defensiva pero su pregunta me removió algo dentro, si la idea de ser algo con Jacob se me hacía estúpida, la de ser algo con Edward era aún peor.

-estas confundida Bella…

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-que estas nerviosa justo ahora…- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica…- te gusta ese humano ¿cierto?- asentí, no tenía porque negarlo.

-pero solo lo he visto dos o tres veces así que…

-eso importa una mierda Isabella… lo deseas y lo sabes… quieres estar cerca de él, sientes lo mismo por Jacob pero la intensidad no es igual… hay una respuesta… la sangre.

-lo que me estas diciendo es…

-cierto…- me interrumpió otra vez…- quieres a los dos Bella y los dos te quieren… me he dado cuenta de ello…

-me estas diciendo que escoja entre ambos… que decida a quien herir y que tan rápido hacerlo.- espeté enojada pero Jasper no se incomodó.

-entonces lo diré claro, como tu quieres… ¿a quien vas a elegir? ¿Prefieres herir sin sufrir o herir sufriendo?

-ambas cosas son terribles y no voy a escoger entre ellos, prefiero estar sola, además, es lo mejor… he vivido así durante mucho y estoy muy bien.

-¿segura? Eres inmortal hermana, todo lo intensificas, llegará un momento en que ya nada te satisfaga, te sentirás vacía, muerta en vida más de lo que ya somos… eso…- se inclinó hacia mí al darse cuenta de mi nerviosismo…- si no es que ya lo estas sintiendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-que no dejes que ese sentimiento te domine Bella…- dijo con más serenidad…- busca lo que es mejor para ti, intenta ser feliz.

-no puedo serlo, ellos me persiguen… no puedo poner a otro en peligro.

-solo intenta vivir… de lo contrario… ¿Cuál es tu propósito aquí?- su pregunta me dejó atónita y mirando hacia la nada… después de decirme que tomara una bolsa de sangre de la reserva, salió del despacho dejándome sola, nadando perdida en mis propios pensamientos.

Salí de la oficina a los pocos minutos y después de tomar la bolsa de sangre del sótano, subí a mi habitación, mis hermanos no quisieron que los ayudara a limpiar, insistían en que yo debía descansar.

Me quedé parada en la puerta de mi habitación cuando vi la ropa que había preparado para mi salida con Edward… algo era seguro, yo no iba a ir a ningún lado hoy… me di una ducha y cogí lo primero que encontré… estuve encerrada en mi habitación durante el resto del día, escuchando música, ordenando el desastre inexistente y hasta el final me encontraba recostada en la cama leyendo…

-¡Bella! Ven aquí…- me llamó Alice, aunque con voz más alta de la normal.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirí con el mismo tono de voz.

-¡solo baja!- contestó y después de soltar una maldición al aire, dejé mi libro sobre la cama y salí de mi habitación sin cerrar la puerta.

-que pas…- me quedé callada al verlo allí, esperando a que yo apareciera, Alice me sonrió maliciosamente.-Edward…- dije lento y claro...

-hola…- respondió con una sonrisa que podía dejar sin aliento a cualquiera.

-bueno, Edward, estas en tu casa, yo… los dejo solos…

-espera…- espeté…- ¿nos das un minuto por favor?- él solo asintió y yo tomé a Alice del brazo para salir con ella al pasillo.

-esa no era la ropa que usarías…- me dijo en un siseó, yo rodeé lo ojos.

-no importa la ropa, yo no voy a ir a ningún lado, le hubieras dicho que no estaba.

-por supuesto que no… tenías una cita con él…

-no voy a…

-ve con él ahora y cierra la boca, no me hartes Isabella… compórtate normal…- dijo enojada y se fue, solté un suspiro y volví a entrar a la sala; Edward jugaba con un teléfono en las manos, era mío de hecho…

-¿es tuyo?- inquirió y yo asentí, sonrió y lo volvió a poner sobre el sofá- mi numero ya esta agregado… cuando me necesites solo llama.

-eh… claro…- dije un poco nerviosa y caminé hacia uno de los sofás para sentarme y "actuar normal" pero Jasper apareció.

-eh… Edward… hola, un gusto verte otra vez… Bella, vamos a salir…- dijo sin más y yo abrí mis ojos más de lo debido.

-¿salir? ¿Todos?

-sip… Edward, estas en tu casa.

-gracias…- respondió el otro y Jasper salió de la sala, me disculpé con Edward otra vez y salí siguiéndolo. Alice, Emmet y Rosalie estaban subiendo al auto cuando yo llegué.

-¿A dónde van?

-compras, compras, compras otra vez y… algo así como cita doble.

-¿me van a dejar sola con Edward?

-no lo digas como si fuera un crimen…- dijo Alice entre risas…- diviértete en casa, hay muchas formas.- entendí el doble sentido de sus palabras y ladeé mi rostro para mirar hacia la ventana, Edward estaba mirándome y sonreía.

-no lo puedo creer…- siseé…

-ey Bella… todo irá bien, recuerda lo que te dije… te ayudará…- dijo Jasper y después me dio un beso en la frente y subió al auto. Volví al interior de la casa cuando dejé de ver el coche y caminé lento hasta la sala.

-supongo que no saldremos- dijo entre divertido y bromista, yo sonreí en disculpa.- ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?

-no se… ¿quieres algo de tomar?- dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-no estaría mal…- dijo despreocupado y de hecho lo estaba, su corazón palpitaba hermosamente, lento y pausado, normal…

Caminé hasta el comedor, donde estaba el mini bar, él me iba siguiendo pero fingí no escucharlo, porque él no había hecho nada de ruido. Lo tenía más cerca de lo esperado y extendí la copa hacia él con una sonrisa "despreocupada" de mi parte.

-salud…- sentencié y bebí en poco más que un sorbo, no alcancé a relajarme lo suficiente pero si hice reír a Edward… me había gustado ese sonido.

-¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?- inquirió divertido.

-no creí que se notara…- volví a hacerlo reír y esta vez sonreí gustosa por la acción, Edward tomó mi copa y la dejó sobre la mesa que estaba detrás de mí, colocó la suya a un lado y se acercó aún más, quedé atrapada entre la mesa y sus brazos… elevé el rostro y Edward se inclinó pero no llegó a besarme, hundió su rostro en mi cuello y sentí su pausada respiración en esa parte, mi pecho comenzaba a subir y bajar, pero no solo era por la aproximación, era porque estaba muy cerca, podía olerlo a la perfección, me gustaba mucho… cuando me miró a los ojos fue como si me atravesará hasta el alma y cuando apenas iba a decir algo, él cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó.

Llevé mis manos a su cuello y después a su cabello al mismo tiempo que él bajaba las suyas a mi cintura…

-¿te dije lo hermosa que te ves?- inquirió con sus labios junto a los míos, yo sonreí y negué sin dejar de besarlo…- entonces lo digo ahora…

Arqueé mi espalda y Edward mordió mi labio inferior por lo que le hice sentir, lo estaba excitando y yo no era inmune a ese sentir…

Una de sus manos se iba deslizando por debajo de mi top, tocando mi piel, yo no era cálida como él, pero tampoco era tan fría como los mitos lo decían.

Edward comenzó a guiarme hasta donde yo pensaba era la sala, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a hacer esto sobre el sofá, así como tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir hasta que terminara lo que había comenzado.

-no… aquí no…- jadeé y tomé su mano para guiarlo al piso superior, la puerta de mi habitación estaba abierta y Edward me hizo chocar contra la pared antes de llegar a ella, algo comenzaba a crecer en mi, rápido e incontrolable, era el deseo… un muy fuerte deseo de hacer el amor con Edward, de que me tocara, que me hiciera sentir viva…

Le quité la chaqueta de un tirón y el hizo lo mismo con la blusa de cuadros roja que traía encima de mi top.

Cuando entramos a la habitación, Edward me estrechó contra él y sin pedirme permiso, adentró su lengua en mi boca, le seguí el beso con el mismo ímpetu y comencé a frotarme contra él, Edward llevó una de sus manos a mis glúteos y les dio un suave apretón, solté un jadeo, quería que tocara más… le quité la camisa como pude y comencé a delinear su pecho, mis pantorrillas chocaron con el borde de la cama y subí hasta quedar de rodillas sobre el colchón y con Edward parado frente a mí, levanté los brazos para que me quitara el top y no tardó mucho en quitarme el sostén…

-¿quieres seguir?- inquirió besando mis hombros y mi cuello, yo asentí y busqué sus labios.

-quiero que me toques…- jadeé lo más claro posible… sentí la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios sobre la piel de mi pecho… sus labios finalmente llegaron a uno de mis pechos y yo eché mi cabeza hacia atrás al sentir su lengua deslizarse lentamente por uno de mis pezones ganándose una reacción instantánea… hundí una de mis manos en su cabello y la otra la fui deslizando por su pecho, su abdomen hasta tocar el borde de sus pantalones, comencé a desabrocharlos mientras él seguía jugando con mis senos y contrajo su abdomen en cuanto metí mi mano en sus bóxers…

-Ed…- jadeé al sentir su erección y él me apretó con más fuerza… comencé a deslizar mi mano de arriba a abajo, no sabía como hacer esto pero escuchar los jadeos de Edward era suficiente para saber que hacia un buen trabajo.

Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para besarme con fuerza, casi con violencia y yo llevé mis manos a sus antebrazos, pero no las dejé allí, llegué al borde de sus pantalones y comencé a bajarlos, dejé de besarlo en los labios y seguía a su cuello… solté un gemido cuando sentí mi garganta arder, pero no hice nada más, simplemente seguí besándolo…

Pasé mi lengua por su abdomen y a él le gustó lo que hice, me fui inclinando más hasta que tuve su miembro en frente, pasé mi lengua por la labios y Edward deslizó su mano por mi espalda y la otra la hundió en mi cabello, lo miré a los ojos solo una vez y no me detuve a lo que iba a hacer, deslicé mis labios por la extensión de su sexo, luego mi lengua y después lo introduje en mi boca…

-Bella…- jadeó y ahí comencé a escuchar como su corazón latía desbocado, como yo quería… una de mis manos estaba sobre la cama y con la otra intentaba estimularlo aun más…- para…- dijo entre jadeos pero yo no le hice caso, quería seguir…- B…Bella…- pasé mi lengua por ultima vez y me separé, Edward llevó sus manos a mi cintura y con una fuerza que desconocía, me jaló hacia él y me besó con violencia en los labios, solté un gemido al caer sobre la cama.

-quítate la ropa…- le ordené y él me hizo caso, se puso de pie para sacarse el pantalón y los bóxers y después de deshizo de mi short y mis bragas.

-maldita sea… eres perfecta Bella…- volvió a acomodarse sobre mí, pero apoyaba su peso en sus brazos, mis manos se deslizaban de arriba a abajo por su pecho y de vez en cuando nos mirábamos a los ojos, había tantas cosas que pasaban entre nosotros pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar.

Edward ya no me besaba con violencia, era lento, sus labios acariciaban cada parte de mi cuerpo, contraje mi abdomen cuando vi que acomodaba mis muslos sobre sus hombros y solté un gemido en cuanto pasó su lengua por toda la extensión de mi sexo, arqueé mi espalda y hundí mi cabeza en las almohadas…

-Edward…- gemí mientras él separaba cada uno de mis pliegues, no tardé mucho en comenzar a mover mis caderas contra su rostro y él incrementaba la velocidad de lo que hacía…- ¡ahhhhh!...- gemí sin contenerme y cerré los ojos con fuerza…- Ed…- una corriente pasaba por mi cuerpo sin detenerse, y una calidez maravillosamente placentera se comenzaba a concentrar en mi vientre bajo… intentaba decir algo pero lo único que salía de mi boca era gemidos, jadeos… suspiros y el nombre de Edward… hasta que explotó…

-¡oh Dios! ¡Edward!- gemí una y otra vez, mi pecho subía y bajaba cuando Edward volvía a acomodarse sobre mí, llevé mis manos a sus mejillas y le besé, probando algo de mi esencia…

-hazme tuya… quiero sentirte…- dije con un hilo de voz viéndolo a los ojos, Edward estaba serio, pero al mismo tiempo podía ver que estaba disfrutando de todo esto…

-relájate…- susurró mientras se acomodaba a mi lado, mi espalda quedó contra su pecho y sentí su miembro sobre mis glúteos, ambos jadeamos por la cercanía… llevó una de sus manos a mi vientre, deslizándose hacia abajo, lento… tocó mi sexo solo por unos momentos y luego llegó a mi muslo, abriéndome las piernas un poco más… ladeé mi rostro para verlo, sus ojos estaban obscurecidos y sonreí al escuchar su ritmo cardiaco acelerado, yo lo hacía sentir así… entonces lo sentí, adentrándose en mí, Edward no dejaba de verme a los ojos y ambos soltábamos jadeos mientras nos hacíamos uno…

-¿te hago daño?- inquirió pasando su pulgar por mis labios, yo negué y me estiré un poco para besarlo, cuando lo hice, Edward dio la primera embestida, abrí la boca por eso y él adentró su lengua en ella, comenzó todo, llevé una de mis manos a su rostro, no quería que dejara de besarme, su pelvis chocaba con mis glúteos cada vez que embestía contra mí y yo lo sentía todo… me gustaba mucho…

-Edward…- jadeé y él me respondió con una embestida mucho más fuerte, la calidez volvió a hacerse presente y sentí su pulgar sobre mi clítoris, dándome mucho más placer…- más…- sentí que salía de mí pero no me dio tiempo de hablar, se acomodó de otra forma, quedó entre mis piernas y entró en mí con fuerza, solté un gemido muy alto y no paré de decir su nombre mientras embestía en mi interior… al principio era lento, luego más fuerte, luego lento otra vez… estaba alargando el momento…

-¡Bella!... eres…- otra embestida…- ah… tan… estrecha…- decía mientras se adentraba en mí cada vez más fuerte… mi garganta ardía, quería marcarlo como mío pero no lo iba a hacer, el placer, el solo sentimiento de saber que me estaba haciendo suya era mucho más fuerte…

-Edward… Edward… no te detengas…- mi cabeza estaba hacia atrás, vi un par de veces su rostro desfigurado con gestos de placer y también de vez en cuando me besaba con pasión… lo único que éramos capaces de expresar era jadeos y gemidos indicando cuanto estábamos disfrutando…- ¡EDWARD! ¡Ahhhhh! Si… más…

-ah… Bella…- dio un par de estocadas más, más profundas y mi orgasmo comenzó a llegar, mucho más intenso… gemí… Edward soltó una maldición al aire y sentí como mi cuerpo se sacudía por el orgasmo, poco antes de que Edward se corriera en mi interior… sentí como si una parte de mí se fusionara con él, supuse que era por ser inmortal, así que seguí disfrutando… mi boca estaba abierta, sin dejar escapar ningún sonido, no podía, todo era perfecto… placentero e intenso… me había hecho sentir mujer, sentir viva…

Edward descansó su cuerpo sobre el mío, hundió su rostro en mi cuello y comenzó a dar besos en esa parte para calmarse, yo empecé a deslizar mis manos por su espalda mientras me deleitaba con el muy rápido latir de su corazón y cuando ya nos habíamos serenado un poco, Edward apoyó su peso sobre sus manos para poder ver mi rostro, aún seguía en mi interior y yo llevé mis manos a sus hombros, deslizándolas hacia su cabello y sus mejillas, sonreí solo que él no correspondió el gesto…

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirí… Edward no contestó, seguía respirando erráticamente…- ¿Edward?- sus labios volvieron a posarse sobre los míos, lento… perfecto… salió de mí después de eso beso y se acomodó sobre la cama a mí lado, no quise separarme de él y al parecer Edward sintió lo mismo porque me abrazó y volvió a besarme…

-¿Por qué me ves así? ¿Qué sucede?- inquirí al ver su mirada, no podía descifrarla, parecía confundido, molesto e incluso preocupado…

-debo irme…- sentenció al final sin responder a ninguna de mis preguntas y dejándome completamente atónita…

* * *

**por finn diràn ustedes verdad? jajajaja...xD Buenoo,, esperoo y hayan disfrutado el capiitulo por favor les pido comentarios, pliizz tengo muy pocos :S Buenoo, ando un poco apurada porquee tengo que ponerme a estudiiar, les mando muchos saludos y abrazos...BYe;)**

**click en el link!**

_**REVIEWSS!**_


	9. We can't

**We can't =**

-Debo irme…

Estaba atónita ¿irse? ¿Solo había querido tener sexo conmigo? Yo intentaba decir algo pero no tenía idea de que, estaba molesta pero al mismo tiempo desilusionada.

-¿entonces esto es lo que querías?- inquirí molesta y mordiéndome el labio, me levanté para poder sentarme sobre el colchón y me cubrí con una de las sabanas, pasé mi mano por mi cabello e intenté no verlo, todo lo que acabábamos de pasar no había sido nada…- solo vete.

-no quiero terminar así contigo Bella… yo…- me giré un poco para verlo a la cara, saber porque no había seguido hablando, pero él, después de mirarme de arriba a abajo, tragó en seco y suspiró…- no pienses mal.

-¿pensar mal? Soy realista Edward…- espeté…- lo único que querías era acostarte conmigo… ya lo haz hecho, puedes irte en cualquier momento.

-si eso piensas entonces no me iré…- no fui capaz de decirle nada, no sabía como defenderme, toda mi vida o al menos hasta ahora, había soñado con entregarme a la persona que amara, en este caso no había pasado así, lo único que sentía hasta Edward era deseo, tal vez alguna otra cosa estaba naciendo pero debía ser por mi condición de inmortal, como Jasper me lo había dicho…

-no voy te voy a obligar a nada…- sentencié al fin y me puse de pie, pasé mi mano por mi cabello antes de quitarme la sábana de encima, quedando completamente desnuda enfrente de él, caminé hacia mi ropa y comencé a vestirme.

-Bella… entiendo que estés molesta solo no quiero que pienses que vine aquí solo para follarte…- terminó diciendo de forma sarcástica, lo cual me hizo enojar aún más…

-vístete de una maldita vez y lárgate de mi casa…- le encaré y le aventé la ropa que estaba en el suelo… salí de mi habitación y cogí mi blusa roja… bajé las escaleras casi corriendo y llegué a la sala, lo único que quería era llegar a la ventana y tomar aire pero más rápido de lo que esperaba, Edward apareció en la habitación, vestido pero maldita sea… su cabello, su cara, sus labios y sus ojos eran una prueba muy exacta de que acababa de tener sexo.

-Bella, sea lo que sea que estas pensando no es así ¿de acuerdo?...- ¿Por qué le importaba tanto quedar bien conmigo? Ya estaba obscuro, cómo era posible que hayamos pasado toda la tarde haciendo el amor…

-dijiste que debías irte…- siseé y preferí no mirarlo, pero sin esperarlo, Edward se acerco a mí y colocó sus manos en mis brazos, el simple tacto me hizo recordar todo…

-así no es como debíamos terminar…- dijo muy bajito y se inclinó hasta besarme en los labios, jadeé por mi propia necesidad, si no se iba ahora podía perder el control… aún así correspondí el beso y disfruté de sus labios…

-solo vete ya…- musité cuando dejó de besarme, Edward miró hacia el suelo y después a mí, serio, como lo había visto hace unos minutos…

-te llamaré luego… las cosas no son como t…

-haz lo que quieras y vete de una buena vez…- dije desesperada y ma abracé el torso mientras le daba la espalda, no pude contener las lágrimas ni un segundo más y rogué que Edward no volviera, ver lágrimas rojas no era algo normal… el latir de su corazón fue remplazado por el portazo que avisaba que ya se había ido y después vi el reflejo de las luces de su auto… caí al suelo y me llevé las manos a la cabeza… ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan perfecto se había desmoronado tan pronto?...

**Edward POV…**

Nunca había pensado que el ir a casa de Bella hoy sería la peor idea de toda mi vida…

Y peor era el saber que todo lo había iniciado yo, yo la había besado, le había indicado que quería seguir… aun así todo había sido tan diferente, el haber estado con Bella no se compraba en nada a mis antiguas relaciones, ni siquiera con Camile, Bella era una chica diferente, por primera vez en mi vida sabía que esto había sido más que sexo, más que el simple placer, era un sinfín de emociones que yo no sabía describir y las cuales me obligaron a dejarla… tal vez fue el miedo o la incertidumbre de no saber a lo que me estaba enfrentando pero no podía seguir en esa casa, no por ahora…

Intenté hacerle ver que haber pasado la tarde juntos no era un error, que todo había sido real pero estaba realmente molesta ¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo?

No quise darle más explicaciones y tampoco permanecer más tiempo allí porque si no yo era capaz de volver a hacerla mía…

-mía…- siseé para mí mismo mientras iba conduciendo camino al circulo, donde debería de estar la mayor parte del tiempo…- Isabella…

_Edward… más… _

No fue nada bueno recordar todo lo que acaba de pasar, como había dicho antes, era una chica diferente y sacaba a flote cualquier instinto que tuviera escondido, me hacía querer tenerla una y otra vez, justo ahora que estaba recordando las cosas, deseaba con todo mi ser volver a esa mansión, entrar sin si quiera avisar y besarla sin decir nada, deseaba sentirla de nuevo entre mis brazos, deshaciéndose en ellos, entregándose a todo… escucharla decir mi nombre… quería hacer el amor con Bella otra vez…

-¿Dónde estabas? Jacob te esta buscando desde hace horas…

-no es tu asunto Camile… ¿Dónde esta Black?- ella frunció el ceño por mi contestación y se quedó mirándome, levanté una ceja…- ¿Qué?

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

-no es tu asunto…- repetí pero ella cambió la expresión, ahora parecía molesta…

-tienes razón, no es mi asunto saber a que puta te follas en lugar de hacer tu trabajo…- me echó en cara y tuve ganas de contestarle, de decirle que no había estado con ninguna puta, al contrario, hacerle ver que lo nuestro no era absolutamente nada y que quería volver con la mujer que me tenía al borde de la necesidad… pero no lo hice…- Jake esta en la sala principal…- dijo y se dio la media vuelta para ir a quien sabe donde…

Subí hasta la tercera planta y crucé los pasillos casi vacios, la sala principal era la más lejana, donde mi padre había pasado los últimos momentos de su vida, una oleada de furia recorrió mi cuerpo pero la ignoré por el momento…

Entré sin avisar y me encontré con un Jacob un poco atónito, tenía en sus manos una de las carpetas que yo había estado leyendo antes de ir con Bella… tuve que sacudir mi cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de la mente, algo difícil de hacer…

-¿Cuándo descubrieron esto?- me preguntó sin mirarme, yo llegué hasta donde estaba y me encogí de hombros…

-esta mañana me dieron esos papeles y es perfecto… creí que sería más difícil encontrar a estos vampiros…- Jacob elevó el rostro y me miró, estaba serio pero ¿Era eso preocupación?

-¿crees que sea cierto? Los investigadores que trabajan aquí se pueden equivocar.

-hablas de cazadores Jacob… y uno que otro licántropo… ¿dudas de sus capacidades?- inquirí con sorna…

-para nada es solo que… me tomó por sorpresa que sea una familia… clan…- corrigió rápidamente…- tan numeroso.

-no es numeroso… tú y yo podríamos acabar con él en unos cuantos minutos ¿no crees?- mis intentos de broma solo lo hacían ponerse más tenso, en definitiva algo estaba ocultando.- ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? ¿Encontraste algo más?

-si… tres vampiros de la guardia…- me sorprendí…

-¿tres? ¿Qué estaban haciendo en esta zona?

-tenían a…- volvió a cerrar la boca…- estaban cazando supongo, pero me encargué de ellos, así que no hay peligro.

-¿sacaste información?

-poca, Aro y sus hermanos siguen en Italia, pero… dijeron que iba a empezar una búsqueda…

-¿te dijo de que?- Jacob pareció pensar en algo importante, porque vi preocupación en su mirada pero luego negó.

-no dijeron más, por eso los maté…

-Black… no soy imbécil… dime lo que me estas ocultando…

-¿yo? Que yo sepa, yo no soy el que estuvo fuera toda la tarde…

-¿quieres saber lo que hice? Bien… necesidades masculinas… eso hice.

-que bien…- musitó serio y con la quijada tensa…- ¿conocen la ubicación de este clan?- inquirió refiriéndose al clan de vampiros que vivían en Londres.

-no del todo, pero están en la zona norte de la ciudad, en los límites…- al repetir esto recordé que la casa de Bella estaba en esa zona, ella y su familia estaban en peligro si esos malditos chupasangre decidían alimentarse por ahí…

-¿solo eso?- la pregunta de Jacob me hizo volver al lugar en donde estaba, asentí abrumado, solo pensaba en el peligro que corría Bella estando allí.

-debemos encontrarlos lo más pronto posible.

-si yo también creo eso… iré a buscar entonces.

-que te acompañe otro de la manada.

-siempre ando solo y no te obedezco nunca ¿lo recuerdas?

-es simple protección Jacob…- musité serio y molesto porque ese imbécil se creyera tan importante como yo.

-soy un hombre lobo… en todo caso el que necesita protección es un simple y débil humano como tú.

-soy cazador… podría matarte ahora mismo si quisiera… se como hacerlo.

-¿tan rápido con amenazas Masen? Guárdatelas… el agrado es mutuo así que simplemente cuidemos de nuestras espaldas…

-si… sobre todo tú… suelo perder los estribos rápidamente…- Jacob solo hizo un sonido sarcástico y caminó hacia la puerta.

-una ultima cosa Edward… cuando estés follando con alguien y tengas cosas que hacer en tu trabajo… asegúrate de contestar el maldito teléfono por lo menos…

-lo tendré en cuenta…- espeté con sorna y Jacob salió de la sala.

Pase la mayor parte de la noche revisando los expedientes, buscando aunque fuera una señal de la ubicación de esos vampiros, sabíamos que eran siete y al parecer sabían como pasar desapercibidos porque no había registros de muertes o algo parecido…

No teníamos nada más que la simple ubicación y no era exacta, debíamos patrullar esa zona, buscar más, espiar a cada habitante de por ahí… y preguntar… en ese momento no había pensado en lo más obvio, la familia de Bella debía conocer un poco de la gente de por allí… aunque su casa estaba un poco alejada de las demás, no perdía nada por preguntar, además, era perfecto para volver a verla…

Esperé hasta mañana casi en la tarde…

-¿Qué quieres?- no evité sonreír al imaginarme su cara molesta cuando contestó mi llamada.

-antes que nada, darte los buenos días.

-¿de verdad? Bien ya lo hiciste, adiós…

-no… Bella espera…- suspiré…- ¿puedo verte?

-¿quieres acostare conmigo otra vez? ¿Desde cuando me pides permiso?

-Bella… por favor… solo quiero aclarar todo…- ella se quedó callada por un momento pero después suspirar volvió a hablarme…

-no empeores las cosas ¿de acuerdo? No es necesario que…

-iré a tu casa en la tarde… de verdad necesito aclarar las cosas contigo…

**Bella POV… **

No me dejó terminar por que ya había cortado la llamada…

-escúchalo… tal vez entendiste mal…- como siempre Alice intentaba ver el lado positivo de las cosas pero Rosalie era lo contrario, ella me había dicho que pensara bien las cosas antes de hacerlas… Jasper… con él aun no platicaba de esto.

-vendrá esta tarde…

-¿otra vez?- inquirió Rose con una sonrisa…- parece que esa es su hora favorita para tener sexo.

-no voy a acostarme con él…- espeté furiosa y terminé de hacer mi coleta en el cabello.

-bueno… yo ya te lo dije… tal vez entendiste mal…

-no Alice… todo fue muy claro…- musité en voz baja y con la voz temblorosa…- pero ¿Qué importa? No somos nada… no hay sentimientos… no hay nada… solo fue un encuentro entre dos personas…

-fue todo menos eso…- dijo Rosalie…- en nuestro caso, siendo vampiros… jamás va a ser un simple encuentro… aquí siempre hay sentimientos.

-¿Qué sentimiento puede haber entre Edward y yo? Apenas y nos conocemos.

-eso no importa… puede ser el inicio de algo grande… creí que Jasper ya te lo había dicho…- terminó diciendo Alice y yo me quedé pensando, en efecto, Jasper ya me había dicho de esto, pero también sabía lo confundida que estaba porque no solo era Edward, también estaba Jacob.

-hubiera preferido seguir sola siempre…

-no iba a durar más… ya era hora de que sufrieras por amor un poco…- sentenció Rose en forma de broma, yo sonreí a medias… ¿amor? Yo ya no recordaba lo que era eso después de Joseph.- son las cuatro, Edward no debe tardar en llegar.

-no creo que venga tan temprano…- aseguré y caminé hacia la ventana y maldita sea, sentí como mi estomago se iba hasta el suelo cuando vi a Jacob caminando hacia aquí…- mierda…- siseé y salí de la habitación con rapidez. Llegué al jardín cuando Jacob iba llegando a casa… venía vestido como lo hace cualquier persona, lo cual me indicaba que no había andado entre los árboles.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-un hola hubiera sido más correcto…- dijo en broma, me sorprendía su capacidad de bromear a pesar de todo.

-¿sucede algo malo?

-¿Qué acaso siempre vengo acompañado de malas noticias?- me encogí de hombros y sonreí en disculpa…- bueno de hecho si… ¿me vas a invitar a pasar?

-eh… claro…- musité y le indiqué que me siguiera…

-¿Qué haz hecho?

-eh… nada importante…- musité con voz temblorosa y recordé que lo que había hecho con Edward si era importante para mí, pero no se lo iba a contar.

-¿estas sola?

-no… los chicos andan por ahí pero… ¿Qué venias a decirme?

-en realidad es a todos…

-en ese caso, los llamaré…- agregué con el ceño fruncido y después de llamar a los chicos, nos fuimos a la sala.

-no puede ser…- yo estaba sorprendida y en shock por lo que Jacob nos acaba de decir, Jasper y Emmet estaban tensos y Rose junto con Alice simplemente estaban serias, no sabíamos que decir… me pregunté que harían Esme y Carlisle cuando volvieran y les contáramos todas las cosas que habían pasado, incluida esta…

-¿Cómo pasó? ¿Qué hicimos para que ustedes dieran con nosotros?- preguntó Alice… miré a Jacob a los ojos y era obvio que él contestó mirándome solo a mí…

-el grupo esta conformado por cazadores y hombres lobo, vivimos para encontrar vampiros y matarlos, ustedes ya llevan mucho tiempo aquí, era obvio que pronto los íbamos a encontrar.

-¿Qué va a pasar?- preguntó Jasper para captar la atención de Jacob.

-por ahora nada… siguen buscando su ubicación exacta…

-¿Cuánto tiempo pueden tardar en hacerlo? – preguntó Emmet.

-poco… pero, yo haré lo posible para que eso no suceda, les daré tiempo.

-estas arriesgando mucho… no puedes hacerlo…- dije temerosa de lo que fuera a pasar.

-si puedo, soy uno de los líderes, además… Edward no lo descubrirá nunca…

-¿Edward?- todos me miraron automáticamente, pero fue Jasper quien se quedó mirando a Jacob… era imposible, debía haber cientos de Edwards en esta ciudad, así que esto solo era una coincidencia.

-si… él es el co-líder, siempre debe haber un cazador y un licántropo al mando.

-¿cazador?- volví a preguntar.

-si… ¿Por qué te sorprende?- repetía "no" constantemente en mi cabeza, era imposible que yo me hubiera… debía ser una coincidencia…- bueno sea lo que sea, deberían informarle de esto a Carlisle y buscar otro lugar para vivir, por ahora sería lo mejor, después ya veremos que hacer, intentaré razonar con Edward e intentaré resolver todo de la mejor manera.

-¿Por qué habrías de razonar con Edward?- preguntó Jasper, yo estaba sin habla.

-bueno… él realmente odia a los vampiros… su padre fue asesinado por uno de ellos hace poco… si hay un cazador dedicado a hacer lo que vino a hacer desde nacido… es él… matar vampiros.- tragué en seco y Jasper me miró por el rabillo del ojo, yo estaba nerviosa… di un respingo cuando escuché el timbre.

Solo había una persona que vendría a casa esta tarde…

-¿sucede algo?- inquirió Jacob pero yo negué, miré a Jasper y me levanté del sofá para ir hacia la puerta.

-hola…- me saludó con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y sin avisar se inclinó hacia mí para besarme, en medio de mi abrumación logré devolverle el beso por unos segundos… me gustaba tanto que me tocara pero…

-hola…- dije muy bajito y busqué algún indicio de odio en su mirada pero no había nada…

-quiero disculparme por haber sido un completo imbécil ayer… de verdad Bella, no me arrepiento de nada, al contrario… fue genial… fue genial haber hecho el amor contigo, de verdad Bella… me gustas… me gustas mucho… no he podido sacarte de mi mente… no se porque… pero…

-no sigas…- le pedí por miedo a lo que fuera a decir, miedo a mi reacción… miedo a algo que yo había descubierto hace poco, me había conectado con él la tarde pasada, porque me había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma, yo le pertenecía y eso solo significaba una cosa… me estaba enamorando de él…

-¿sigues molesta cierto?- preguntó apenado…

-no es eso, yo…

-dame otra oportunidad, haré las cosas bien… lo prometo…- me sonrió pero yo no le correspondí…- ¿crees que podríamos intentar algo?

Hubiera querido decirle que no… o mejor dicho si… yo si quería intentar algo con él pero las palabras de Jacob seguían en mi cabeza, Edward era uno de ellos, se dedicaba a matar vampiros… era capaz de matarme a mí…

-Edward…

-quiero estar contigo Bella… maldita sea… no quiero estar lejos de ti, no puedo hacerlo… me gustas mucho…- y volvió a besarme, mis manos quedaron sobre su pecho y le correspondí le beso sin pensarlo, yo también quería estar con él pero si él era un cazador esto no podía llegar a ser nada… sus manos se deslizaron por mi cintura y después por mi rostro, fue cuando se separó…

-¿Edward?- mi cuerpo se tensó en cuanto escuché la voz de Jacob y Edward sintió lo mismo, dejó de tocarme y miró a mis espaldas, apretó la quijada y se quedó serio…

-¿Qué haces aquí?...- sostuvo mi cintura con su mano- ¿Por qué estas aquí?

* * *

**Mil disculpas por actualizar hasta hoy, no habìa tenido nada de tiempo, bueno me despido xqq tengo qq ponerme a estudiiar, comentarios! y muchas graciaaas a las chicaas qq les gusta este Fic :D Laas adoroo como no tienen idea, saludoss!**

_**REVIEWSS!**_


	10. Keep the secret

**=Keep the secret= **

Sentía la mano de Edward sobre mi cintura, firme y posesiva, pero era como si una cuerda me mantuviera atada a una enorme pared de hierro, impidiéndome moverme, tenía miedo de hacer cualquier movimiento porque no había ninguna coincidencia, Jacob lo conocía y Edward también…

La realidad me cayó como un balde de agua helada… había hecho el amor con el hombre equivocado y aun peor, me estaba enamorando de un cazador.

Jacob me miró a los ojos pero solo por unos momentos…

-vine a… visitar a una vieja amiga…- dijo despreocupado, estaba inventando la historia, por mi bien…

-¿desde cuando se conocen?- inquirió Edward…

-mucho… no se cuanto pero es bastante, este Bella… ¿Dónde esta el libro que me ibas a dar? Si quieres puedo buscarlo yo o decirle a alguno de los chicos…

-no… yo voy…- seguí el juego…- vuelvo en seguida…- le dije a Edward con una sonrisa nerviosa, él asintió y se quedó allí…

-en la sala ¿cierto?- asentí a lo que dijo Jacob, debía ser cuidadosa ahora.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, Jacob le hizo señas a Emmet de que vigilara la entrada de esta habitación, me pregunté porque le pidió esto sin hablar.

-¿Qué demonios Bella?- inquirió con voz apenas audible.- ¿Qué tratos tienes con él?- no quería decirle lo que había pasado…

-él es…- dije con voz más alta pero él rápido me hizo callar, todos lo miramos raro…

-es un cazador… el mejor…- noté como le frustraba decir eso…- ha sido mordido por vampiros antes, tiene los sentidos un poco más desarrollados por eso… más fuerza además…- ahí estaba la respuesta de cómo había tenido el control de mi cuerpo con tanta facilidad la tarde pasada.

Compartí una mirada con Jasper, él tenía tensa la quijada pero no decía nada.

-debes hacer que se vaya…- yo no sabía que hacer, estaba en shock y también un poco asustada, hice la cosa más estúpida, caminé hacia el librero y cogí el primer libro que vi, Jacob adivinó lo que iba a hacer.

-corres peligro con él… todos ustedes… Bella… no puedes dejar que…

-aquí esta Jake…- murmuré en voz alta, normal… la voz que Edward si podría escuchar…- supongo que es todo ¿no?- Jacob se mostró renuente pero cogió el libro, ninguno de mis hermanos se entrometió y se los agradecí infinitamente.

-claro… cuídate Bella…

-siempre lo hago…- contesté decidida y le indiqué que me siguiera, Edward no se había movido de donde lo había dejado, pero se mostró más serio de lo normal al verme junto con Jacob.

-un momento… ¿de donde se conocen?- inquirió Jacob como cualquier amigo interesado… esperé a que Edward contestara.

-coincidimos en un lugar…

-¿y eso te da derecho de venir a su casa?- miré a Jacob con los ojos como platos… eso había sido grosero.

-otra cosa que no te incumbe es lo que me da derecho de venir aquí…

-como sea… te veré luego, hay unas cuantas cosas que tenemos que hablar…

-si… yo pienso lo mismo Black…- sentenció cuando el interpelado iba pasando a su lado, se giró para verme una última vez y sonrió, correspondí el gesto por unos segundos…

-te lo devuelvo lo más pronto que pueda…- levantó el libro, yo asentí…- cuídate...- me intentó decir por el movimiento de sus labios y después salió. Solté un suspiro y sonreí a Edward, lo más despreocupada que pude.

-hola…- musité bajito.

-esto fue completamente bizarro…- sentenció con una media sonrisa, esa media sonrisa que había visto ayer mientras…- lamento lo de…

-no te disculpes…- interrumpí... en mi mente buscaba la mejor forma de hacerlo hablar, pero sabía que si lograba eso, yo también debía ser honesta y eso me costaría la vida.

-supongo que no estas sola…

-no, los chicos están en la sala…- aseguré…- vamos, no hay porque quedarnos aquí…- _finge, finge, finge_… repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.- ey chicos… Edward esta aquí.

-hola Ed…- saludó Alice con una sonrisa radiante, los otros solo levantaron la mano pero fingieron estar concentrados en un juego de mesa, sin duda habían escuchado todo y gracias al cielo decidieron fingir conmigo, por seguridad de todos.

-estaremos en mi habitación.

-claro… eh Bella… después, quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante…- avisó Jasper y yo solo asentí. Caminé con Edward pisándome los talones hasta que llegamos a mi habitación, la respiración de Edward se aceleró y creo que la mía también porque lo primero que vimos fue la cama, donde todo había pasado.

-¿Qué querías aclarar?- pregunté después de invitarlo a sentarse en la mini salita que tenía en mi habitación, solo eran dos sofás pero había una mesa pequeña en el centro, donde tenía tres libros y mi teléfono.

-solo quería saber si seguías molesta… no quería que te quedaras con esa sensación o que pesaras que no me había importado en absoluto lo que habíamos hecho…

-ok…- contesté sin verlo a la cara, estaba tan nerviosa y confundida a la vez, el montón de revelaciones me habían dejado muy abrumada.

-Bella…- habló después de un rato de silencio…- ¿en verdad conocer a Jacob desde hace algún tiempo?

-si… ¿Por qué lo dudas?- sonreí como si estuviera recordando momentos divertidos, entonces pensé en preguntarle…- ¿pero de donde lo conoces tú?...- titubeé un poco…- ¿trabajo tal vez?

-eh…- se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia otro lado, estaba pensando…- si, digamos que es trabajo…- reí, actuando de nuevo, pero luego me dio pánico el imaginar que mi actuación era exagerada porque en realidad tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento Edward descubriera lo que yo era.

-¿en que trabajan? Jake nunca me lo ha dicho.

-es complicado…- respondió viéndome a los ojos…- no te conviene saberlo.

-¿es peligroso o algo así?

-si… bastante… pero… soy bueno en lo que hago así que…- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y así como llegó la nube de tensión entre ambos… se desintegró cuando Edward tomó mi mano, miré la unión de ellas y luego levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la de él.

-realmente me gustó estar contigo…- dijo muy bajito, tan dulcemente y me pregunté si de verdad él era un cazador, si en serio Edward era un ser sanguinario, entrenado para matar a seres como yo…

-no se que decirte…- acepté y al menos era cierto.

-¿crees que podríamos salir?- su pregunta me sacó de línea…

-¿a que te refieres?

-pues… me gustas… y se que es la idea más estúpida que he tenido y de hecho no lo tengo permitido pero… quiero intentar algo contigo…- dos cosas me llamaron más la atención de lo que dijo: _la idea más estúpida_ y _no lo tengo permitido… _se refería a su estilo de vida, no tenía permitido relacionarse con alguien, al menos no sentimentalmente, era lógica pura.- solo que también tenemos el problema de que no somos lo que se dice amigos…- sonreí con nerviosismo, él tenía razón pero en mi caso, eso que importaba, entre vampiros como en licántropos, cuando llegaba la persona indicada ya no había marcha atrás… claro que en el caso de nosotros era distinto, los licántropos eran algo mucho más complejo y preciso que los inmortales. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que yo me sintiera ligada a Edward después de haberme entregado a él, prácticamente, lo único que faltaba era que yo bebiera su sangre, tragué en seco ante la idea.

-no podemos…- me apresuré a decir…

-¿Por qué no? – que le decía, _es peligroso Edward, puedes matarme en cualquier momento… _no, eso no…- acaso ¿hay otra persona?- sin saber porque, Jacob se vino de lleno a mi mente, si, en definitiva él era alguien importante en esto…

-no es eso…- demonios Bella, tan fácil era decir que si.

-entonces tengo una oportunidad…- no sabía que decirle, Edward se veía tan sincero, no veía odio en él, era imposible que fuera un cazador, no lo demostraba…- tal vez, tu negación sea una señal de que yo no puedo estar con alguien… es parte de lo que hago.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- se que él supo que había hablado de más pero se limitó a sonreír con amargura y cogió mi rostro abruptamente entre sus manos y se vino contra mí para besarme.

-me haces perder los estribos Bella… me olvido de lo que soy… de lo que estoy destinado a hacer cuando estoy contigo…- dijo con bastante rapidez y con sus labios junto con los míos, me embriagaba su aroma… era tan dulce…

-¿Qué estas destinado a hacer?- pregunté queriendo sacarle la verdad pero sabía que no lograría nada.

-lo sabrás… a su tiempo lo sabrás… lo juro…

-¿Por qué no saberlo ahora? - inquirí cegada por los malditos sentimientos que comenzaban a llenarme, sentimientos parecidos al amor, pero no… yo no podía sentir esto por él…- Edward se honesto conmigo…- ¿Cómo era capaz de pedirle esto cuando yo no le decía que era un vampiro?

-lo soy mi amor…- solté un jadeó cuando me llamó de esa forma…- soy honesto cuando te digo que olvido lo que soy cuando estoy cerca de ti, no pienso en nada más que quererte… haces volverme el hombre que siempre evito ser…

-¿Qué hombre?- llevé mis manos a su pecho y él me abrazó de la cintura, sus labios se deslizaron por mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi oreja…

-vulnerable… eso soy cuando estoy contigo…- abrí los ojos… eso era, la mayor razón por la que no se relacionaban con nadie era por que se hacían débiles, el amor te vuelve un ser débil y los cazadores no son ni lo más cercano a eso, yo lo sabía muy bien…

-Edward…

-me vuelves loco Bella… no puedo sacarte de mi mente y no tienes ni una maldita idea de lo que eso significa…- acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y yo llevé las mías a sus antebrazos…

-esto esta mal…

-ya lo se… pero no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti… se que me va a costar mucho pero quiero tenerte conmigo…- era difícil fingir que no sabía a que se refería cuando en realidad tenía el conocimiento de la mayoría de las cosas…

Aún así no dije nada, en cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos fui presa de todo, me desconecté del mundo por completo y no éramos cazador y vampiro, éramos Edward y Bella…

Deslicé mis manos por su pecho y comencé a desabotonar su camisa, quería sentir la calidez de su piel contra la mía, sentía que cada respiración de mi parte estaba ligada a él y de hecho así era, al menos era el comienzo…

Edward pasó una de sus manos por mi pierna, yo solo llevaba una falda y una blusa de tirantes azul… el sonido de nuestras respiraciones era relajante, pausado… así como nos estábamos besando, sus labios acariciaban los míos y no me forzaba a nada.

-Edward…- jadeé muy bajito al sentir como pasaba su mano por mi muslo, llegando a mi sexo… enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y moví mis caderas hacia él, adelantando su toque, lo necesitaba tanto…

Rápidamente yo ya me encontraba jadeante, me ayudó a ponerme de pie y sacó mi blusa de un tirón, lo mismo hice con su camisa y al fin llegamos a la cama, debíamos parar, al menos yo debía hacerlo, con cada beso y cada caricia, Edward se involucraba mucho más conmigo y no podíamos hacerlo, en este caso, a diferencia de Jacob, yo sería la única dañada porque Edward no sabía mi naturaleza, no podía pensar si quiera en lo que podría hacer, a mí y a mi familia…

-quiero hacerte mía Bella…- jadeó quitándome las bragas poco a poco y acomodándose entre mis piernas, yo no le contesté, busqué sus labios otra vez, me gustaba que me besara, era malditamente embriagante.

-nadie puede escucharnos…- aquí estaba yo, cometiendo el peor error de mi existencia…- nadie debe saber que estamos juntos Edward…- susurré a modo de que solo él y nadie más en esta casa escucharan…- nadie debe saber que soy tuya y que tú me perteneces…- lo sentí cada vez más cerca, atacó mis labios con fiereza y por fin entró en mi, fuerte…

-nadie lo sabrá si eso es lo que quieres…- dio la primera estocada y yo me mordí el labio para no gemir…- será como tú quieras Bella…

_Mío… mío… Edward es mío… _repetí en mi mente cada vez que él embestía en mi contra, sus labios chocaban con los míos en la sincronía más pasional y perfecta que nos pudiéramos imaginar y mis piernas se ceñían fuertemente a su cintura…

Ahogué cada gemido, cada jadeo en su boca, nadie debía saber nada… estaba en esto sola, si estaba destinada a irme al infierno o a morir por amor, lo haría sola… siendo estúpida como lo estaba siendo ahora porque sabía muy bien que esto iba a terminar mal… pero no me importaba en lo absoluto…

Solo pensaba en él…

Sentí mi cuerpo vibrar, después de que la ola explotó y Edward se vino en mi interior, arqueé mi espalda contra su pecho y él apretó mi cintura, su sangre jamás se me había apetecido tanto como ahora, olía tan dulce…

Como la última vez, terminé acariciando la espalda de Edward, me gustaba escuchar el sonido de su corazón latir a mil por hora, sentir el resultado de toda la adrenalina y el orgasmo…

Salió de mí con lentitud pero me besó como solo lo llega a hacer un gran amante, no demostraba que estaba exhausto, al contrario, parecía deseoso de más…

-no puedes volver aquí más…- susurré solo para él, Edward frunció el ceño pero deslizó su pulgar por mi mejilla…

-dije que sería como tú lo quisieras… si no quieres que nadie sepa nada entonces así será…

-lo hago por el bien de ambos…

-no debes preocuparte por mí…- se inclinó para besarme, tierno y lento…- te prometo que a su tiempo te diré todo… lo juro…- yo no le contesté, ya sabía a qué se refería y me dolía mucho aceptar que esto se quedaría en secreto más que nada por mi propia seguridad… estaba siendo una estúpida…

-debes irte…- Edward sonrió de lado pero no me hizo cambiar de opinión, se levantó de la cama después de besarme por muy largo tiempo y comenzó a vestirse como debía.

Me levanté después de él para arreglarme la ropa y el cabello, era un completo desastre.

-¿Dónde podremos vernos?

-lejos de aquí… estando solos…- Edward asintió y rodeó mi cintura con sus manos, apretándome contra él con dulzura y besándome en los labios al final…

-intentaremos que esto funcione…- pareció más como si se lo dijera a si mismo pero para mí esas palabras significaban mucho más de lo que él se pudiera imaginar; asentí con una sonrisa inocente y me paré de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios de nuevo, Edward suspiró contra mí y me abrazó todavía más, me gustaba estar así…

-te acompaño a la puerta…

-claro…- iba a coger su mano pero lo pensé dos veces y caminé delante de él hasta llegar a la planta baja, pasamos por la sala y mis hermanos no estaban allí…- ¿puedo llamarte?

-si…- musité bajito y él cogió mi cintura con firmeza y se inclinó para darme un último beso… me despedí de él con un gesto de mano y cerré la puerta cuando ya se había desaparecido del camino; tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me preparé para enfrentar a los chicos, el primero en llegar fue Emmet…

-no quiero a ese tipo en esta casa nunca ¿comprendes Bella?

-no parece lo que es… de verdad… es increíble lo que dijo Jake…- sentenció Alice mirando a todos alternamente.

-yo creo que es mejor matarlo antes de que él lo haga con nosotros…- las palabras de Rosalie me molestaron pero no cambié de expresión.

-Bella…

-él no va a volver…- interrumpí a Jasper…- y no quiero otro comentario al respecto, por favor… les pido que me dejen en paz, solo por una vez…- fue lo último que dije y caminé escaleras arriba…

Estaba cometiendo un error muy grave, muy pero muy grave y no era capaz de dar marcha atrás, ya no podía hacerlo, lo quería… quería que Edward terminara siendo mío en todas las formas posibles… quería tenerlo siempre, esto sin duda era diferente a Jacob, porque él solo era un amigo, alguien que estaría para mí siempre, Edward lo representaba todo, mi estupidez, mi deseo, mi querer, mis ilusiones… todo se lo estaba entregando sin medir las consecuencias… solo debíamos mantener el secreto… él ocultaría lo que hacía y yo ocultaría lo que era… hasta que ya no pudiera hacerse más que enfrentar la verdad…

* * *

**Wow, perdon por tardaar tanto en actualiizar sqq acabo dee tener mi examen de ingreso a la uni y pues estuve un poco ocupada con eso,, espero qq' el capitulo les parezca bueno, por favor dejen comentarios, tengo muy pocos u_u' En fiin, debo irme y prepararme para mi segundo examen que este fin de semana, cuidense, les mando un super abrazo, besos!**

**CLICK EN EL LINK!**

**REVIEEESS^^!**


	11. It's comming

**=it's comming= **

Marzo…

Abril…

Mayo…

-¿Cuánto más debemos ocultar esto?- cerré los ojos ante su pregunta y suspiré al sentir el comienzo de sus caricias en mi espalda desnuda.

-creí que no te molestaba…

-normalmente las chicas quieren presentar su novio a su familia…- reí sarcástica y di un pequeño beso a su torso.

-no soy una chica normal… y tú lo sabes.

-uhm hum… eres más hermosa que una simple chica…- aseguró y si hubiera sido humana hubiera enrojecido, pero no en este caso…- me gusta estar contigo… me ayuda a olvidar la…- hizo una pausa y yo tragué en seco al volver a la cruel realidad…- vida que tengo.

Miré hacia el techo, cuántas noches no habíamos pasado aquí ya, cuantos días, horas… este era nuestro lugar, donde estábamos solos y podíamos hacer el amor sin importar lo que sucediera a nuestro alrededor, donde yo podía fingir que era un simple humana y ser ignorante de lo que él hacía…

-nunca haz hablado de eso conmigo… ¿Quieres hacerlo?- me apoyé de un codo para poder verlo a los ojos, fingiendo ignorancia como siempre lo hacía, Edward deslizó su pulgar por mi mejilla y le sonreí…

-es peligroso que lo sepas.

-¿vendes drogas o eres un asesino cereal?- intenté bromear y logré sacarle un risa a Edward…

-nop… no vendo drogas…- era un asesino, dije en mi mente y comencé a deslizar mi mano por su pecho, haciendo figuritas en su piel con la yema de mis dedos…- tu también eres un poco misteriosa…

-¿no crees que todos los secretos debimos haberlos dicho hace unos meses? Cuando comenzamos esta relación…- reí nerviosa y él también lo hizo, se inclinó para besarme y como siempre yo caí presa de sus labios y me deshice en sus brazos…

Como Edward me lo había dicho en un principio, nuestra relación siempre era como yo quería, posiblemente era bizarro pero a pesar de los secretos que había entre nosotros lo que sentíamos era real, él me quería y yo a él, incluso más que eso solo que no me atrevía a decirlo y tampoco quería aceptarlo, ya había sentido esto una vez y Aro se había encargado de destruir todo…

Cada día que pasaba, sentía las caricias de Edward aún más intensas, ya no eran simples besos, ni gemidos, era más… lo era todo… muchas veces había querido decirle lo que era, quería ver su reacción, asegurarme que él de verdad sentía lo mismo que yo y sería incapaz de hacerme daño…

-te quiero tanto Bella…- sonreí contra sus labios y me abracé a él como si n hubiera un mañana, Edward me sujetó de la cintura con más fuerza y comenzó un suave vaivén de caderas entre nosotros, yo jadeaba…

-Edward…- susurré y lo miré a los ojos en cuanto dejamos de besarnos… no dijimos nada, tiempo que yo tomé para pensar.

_-¿Qué haz hecho estos últimos días, eh? Te veo más inquieta…- decía Alice mientras caminaba a mi lado hacia la piscina, Carlisle nos sonreír como siempre cuando lo saludábamos y yo solo me encogía de hombros a la pregunta de mi hermana… _

-eres la única razón por la que dejaría todo Bella, la única por la que sería capaz de traicionar lo que soy…- dijo de un momento a otro y al saber la realidad de la que hablaba sentí un enorme nudo en la garganta. Eran casi cuatro meses de lo nuestro, cuatro meses ocultándonos y fingiendo ser otro, ¿Cómo era posible que esta mentira ya hubiera durado tanto?

_-¿sigues viéndote con Edward?_

_-claro que no Jake, puedo morir solo con respirar cerca de él…- él interpelado no rió como yo quería pero si ladeó sus labios en una sonrisa._

_-¿segura que me estas diciendo toda la verdad?_

_-si… ¿Por qué lo dudas?_

_-por que no veo sinceridad en tu rostro… te conozco Bella, una de las cosas que más te agradezco es que me hayas dejado conocerte._

_-no debes dar las gracias por eso…- dije bajando la mirada, siempre era una Bella tímida estando con Jacob…- somos amigos._

_-si… solo amigos…- terminó diciendo con un toque de nostalgia y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo…- confío en que me digas la verdad Bella, sabes que es peligroso que…_

_-lo se, no debes decírmelo de nuevo… _

-hazme el amor…- Edward sonrió como siempre lo hacía y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos estábamos besándonos otra vez, comenzando de nuevo…

Sus labios nunca se detenían en los míos, seguían su propio camino, mi mentón, mi garganta… mi pecho…

-eres hermosa…

-Ed…- arqueé mi espalda cuando sus labios apresaron uno de mis pezones y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás al sentir su lengua en esa parte… una de sus manos llegó a mi entrepierna e introdujo un par de dedos en mi sexo, gemí sin vergüenza y cerré los ojos con fuerza, mi boca estaba abierta y solo escapaban jadeos y gemidos de ella, con Edward nunca me controlaba, no era capaz de contenerme, era imposible… era magnifico estar con él, me gustaba mucho lo que me hacía sentir porque era como volver a ser humana, él tenía el control de todo mi cuerpo cuando hacíamos el amor, me convertía en un ser completamente vulnerable estando con él…

-ahhhhh… tómame ya…- chillé llena de placer y elevé un poco mi pierna derecha para que él comenzara a acomodarse, Edward deslizó su lengua por mi cuello y me besó en los labios con fiereza, su lengua hizo contacto con la mía y al fin entró en mí, soltamos un gemido en la boca del otro y dejó de besarme solo para escucharme, siempre lo hacía así…

Apoyé mis manos en las sábanas y hundí mi cabeza entre las almohadas, las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y los gemidos comenzaron…

-ah... Ed…- nuestras miradas se encontraron y cientos de escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, era placer… de un momento a otro Edward llevó sus manos a la cabecera de la cama y me embistió más profundo que antes, esta vez lento pero con más fuerza…

-Bella… Bells…

-no pares… Dios Edward… te quiero…- solté un gemido después de que dije esto y ceñí mis piernas a su cintura, la calidez de mi vientre bajo amenazaba con explotar y expandirse por todo mi cuerpo, deseaba que llegara ya… me gustaba ver el rostro de Edward, mirándome con gestos de placer, sus mejillas rojizas, su cabello alborotado y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa excitante…

Compartimos un último beso y después de eso me embistió un par de veces más…

-¡ahh! Ed…- gemí y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar pocos segundos antes de que sintiera toda la esencia de Edward dentro de mí… el orgasmo fue duradero y el sentimiento fue aun mayor… no hubo palabras, solo otro beso…

Hundió su rostro en mi pecho y después de unos segundos se irguió para besarme con ternura en los labios.

-Bella te amo…- me quedé atónita por lo que acaba de escuchar…- de verdad te amo…

-Edward…- susurré y acaricié su mejilla pero antes de que yo pudiera decir algo más salió de mí y se acomodó a mi lado por un momento…

-no querías escucharlo tan pronto ¿no es así?- no sabía que contestarle, es que era tan surrealista… Edward… un cazador, un cazador era capaz de amarme… se levantó de la cama pero yo no me quedé allí sin hacer nada, imite su movimiento y lo abracé de la espalda, depositando un beso debajo de su hombro, deslicé mis manos por su pecho y volví a dar un beso en la misma parte, sentí como el cuerpo de Edward se relajaba…

c

-no quiero hablar de eso…- dije en voz baja y bajé la mirada…- solo di que me amas y bésame…- lo vi titubeante, estaba dudando, había muchas preguntas en su cabeza pero aún así hizo lo que le pedí, me besó en los labios con delicadeza, como me encantaba que lo hiciera y me tomó en sus brazos para volver a acomodarme sobre la cama…

-te amo Bella… eres la mujer más divina que existe en este mundo y eres mía…- asentí con los ojos cerrados y acariciando su pecho…- nunca dudes lo que siento por ti amor, no importa lo que pase o lo que sepas en un futuro, jamás dudes que te quiero, te deseo… nunca en tu vida Bella… jamás dudes que te amo ¿entiendes mi amor?- volví a asentir y una parte de mí comenzó a empujarme a decirlo todo… si él de verdad me amaba no sería capaz de hacerme daño…

-Edward… hay algo que debes saber…

-dime…- apartó un mechón de cabello de mi rostro.

-júrame que no me odiaras… por favor…- él frunció el ceño pero asintió y besó mi frente para darme confianza…- yo… Edward…

Las palabras no salían, me daba miedo decir "soy un vampiro"…

-Edward soy…- una punzada atravesó mi pecho y solté un jadeo por falta de aire… jamás lo había sentido tan fuerte…

-¿Bella, amor te sientes bien?- no alcancé a mirarlo a los ojos, ya había sentido algo así antes pero nunca tan fuerte, me removí entre sus brazos para poder zafarme y cuando lo logré me levanté de la cama y comencé a buscar mi ropa y vestirme… mis manos estaban temblorosas…

-¿Qué haces? ¿Amor te sientes bien?

-Edward… lo siento…- me giré para verlo…- debo irme…- él parpadeó un par de veces pero lo aceptó y comenzó a vestirse también… otra punzada, jadeé de nuevo y llevé mi mano a la cabeza, cerré los ojos con fuerza y entonces los vi… eran cuatro y estaban recibiendo ordenes, las largas capaz negras se movían al compás de sus pasos después de seguir andando hacia su destino y una especie de regocijo se arremolinó en mi pecho, aún así lo que yo sentí era miedo…

Sentí las manos de Edward en mis hombros y di un respingo en cuanto logré volver a la realidad…

-oh por Dios…- llevé mis manos a la boca por el jadeo que estaba a punto de emitir, él lo sabía, yo lo había sentido, por eso la conexión había sido fuerte esta vez, él sabía donde estaba o estaba cerca de descubrirlo…

-Bella por un demonio dime que te pasa…

-debo irme…

-puedo llevarte cerca de casa…

-no…- negué y cogí mi chaqueta del suelo, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero él no podía verme llorar, se daría cuenta de todo…- debo irme a casa…- me atreví a mirarlo y noté que estaba preocupado, sin detenerme a pensar lo besé como si fuera la ultima vez que lo hiciera y cuando me separé noté algo en él, su mirada no era tierna, era dura, como si estuviera pensando en…

-Bella ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme?

-te veré después… te diré… luego…- no lo miré otra vez, simplemente salí de allí y baje las escaleras lo más rápido posible, no tardé mucho en llegar al estacionamiento del enorme edificio y subí a mi auto.

Cuando comencé a conducir no pude contenerme más y lloré de la desesperación.

Busqué mi teléfono en mi bolso y cuando logré sacarlo llamé a Carlisle.

-hija… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres que Alice te acompañe en el centro comercial?

-no… papá…- solté un sollozo…

-Bella ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó más serio.

-papá… es él… sabe donde estoy…

-¿de quien hablas? Amor… tranquilízate y…

-papá Aro Vulturi sabe donde estoy…- solté con rapidez y solté otro sollozo, Carlisle intentó tranquilizarme pero no era posible, esa maldita visión seguía en mi mente, era como si yo hubiera estado allí, lo había escuchado todo y había sido muy claro…

_Londres… ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Ella es sin duda muy inteligente… o muy estúpida… señores… iremos allí… a primera hora de mañana… _

Llegué a casa y bajé del auto a traspiés, cerré la puerta de la casa con fuerza a mis espaldas y llamé a papá.

-ven aquí…- Jasper me abrazó con fuerza y hundí mi rostro en su pecho…- tranquila…- me condujo hasta la sala, los otros estaban allí…- Bella, hermana debes tranquilizarte…

-por Dios, estas temblando…- murmuró Rosalie y Alice se sentó a mi lado.

-llama a Jacob… por favor llama a Jacob…- dije con voz temblorosa a Jasper y él hizo lo que le pedí… miré a Carlisle, estaba sentado en la mesa de centro, mirándome a los ojos…- papá… yo… lo sentí… lo vi… él…

-shhh… cariño… dime con calma como pasó todo ¿de acuerdo?- asentí y tomé aire…

-yo estaba…- no podía decirles donde, así que bajé la mirada y pensé en alguna cosa inteligente…- estaba en el auto cuando… sentí la conexión… Aro siempre ha podido sentir lo que yo cuando se trata de algo intenso.

-por su puesto y tú sientes lo que él de la misma forma hija, él es tu creador… no entiendo que…

-esta vez fue más fuerte, yo vi todo… debió haber estado muy emocionado de haberme encontrado, de descubrir en donde estaba porque fue como si yo estuviera allí… le dijo a los de la guardia donde me encontraba, que vendrían aquí mañana a primera hora… vienen por mí…- me solté a llorar otra vez y no me atreví a ver los rostros de mi familia, no lo iba a soportar.

-todo va a estar bien…

-no, nada va a estar bien… todo esta mal… Aro sabe de mí… pero eso no me importa, lo que vaya a pasar con ustedes… eso…

-nada va a pasar con nosotros…- aclaró Carlisle tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para que le pusiera toda la atención…

-Jacob ya viene…- sentenció Jasper y no dije más, cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y simplemente lloré…

**Edward POV…**

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y yo me quedé allí, solo y abrumado por el montón de preguntas que tenía…

¿Era posible? _debo irme a casa _escuché claro en mi mente, pero no fue su voz, no fue su rostro en lo que estaba pensando ni tampoco lo que me importaba, era lo que había visto, sus ojos… los bordes rojos de sus parpados… era como si hubieran sido lágrimas pero…

-no…- jadeé y me recargué en la pared por el montón de ideas en mi cabeza.

Sentía mi respiración más pesada…

_No es bueno vernos, te lo dije, es peligroso para ambos… _

_Nadie debe saber nada, nadie…_

_Dilo siempre que estés conmigo…_

_Edward te amo… nunca creí poderme enamorar de nuevo de alguien, sobre todo de llegar a amarlo, Ed…-¿De nuevo? ¿Te han hecho daño antes?_

_-no quiero hablar de eso ahora…_

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, no… era imposible… Bella era una mujer, una chica, solo eso… una humana… y yo la amaba…

Caí al suelo cuando me puse a sacar conclusiones, todo coincidía, ahora sabía el porque de todo su rechazo cuando nos conocimos, ella debía saber lo que era yo de la misma forma… pero no podía creer que fuera tan estúpida como para estar conmigo… a menos que… ella vivía esto como un juego… esa maldita sanguijuela…

-no, Bella tú no…

_-Edward… hay algo que debes saber…-dime _

_-júrame que no me odiaras… por favor…yo… Edward… -Edward soy…-_

-mi pecho subía y bajaba gracias a todo lo que estaba sintiendo, era rencor, frustración y tal vez odio, me levanté del suelo y comencé a tirar todo lo que me encontraba en frente, no tenía ninguna duda de lo que ella era… no tenía ninguna duda del maldito imbécil que pude llegar a ser…

-eres una de ellos Isabella…- siseé y el ultimo florero cayó al suelo, cogí mi móvil y llamé a Jacob, ese maldito imbécil también debía saberlo, él los conocía igual que yo…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿en donde estas?

-camino a algo importante ¿Por qué? Hay novedades.

-ya se donde se encuentra el maldito clan de sanguijuelas.

-¿de que hablas?- preguntó de forma extraña…- ¿Cómo que sabes en donde? ¿Estas seguro?

-por su puesto que si… sus nombres son Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie…- hice una pausa, me costaba decir su nombre… Jacob tampoco fue capaz de hablar, era obvio que no lo haría- Isabella…

-Edward eso es imp…

-tú sabías de ellos Black… los haz estado encubriendo.

-no… no lo sabía… ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Qué haremos?

-matarlos… a todos… pero déjame decirte una cosa… a Isabella la mato yo…

* * *

**Buueenoo, aquì esta el capp, espero les haya gustado,, no tengo mucho tiempo para dejar un super comentario asì qq' me voy despidiendo pero si debo recordarles ver el super trailer de amanecer que por cierto estaa màs allà de lo geniiaaaal! xD **

**Graaaciias los comentarios pero aun tengo mmuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy pocos asì que no me abandonen, bueno me voy, besos!**

**REVIEEEWWSS!**


	12. Everything's gone

**=Everything's gone=**

No se cuantas vueltas llevaba dando en mi habitación ya, mis maletas ya estaban hechas y ahora estaba parada frente al espejo, viéndome a los ojos, estaban más rojizos que antes, tal vez era por la sed o porque había llorado por mucho tiempo…

Jacob no había llegado aún y yo me estaba impacientando, hasta que sonó el teléfono.

-diga…- contesté.

-Bella, deben salir de la mansión, háganlo rápido…- era Jacob.

-¿Por qué? Jake te hemos estados esperando… ¿Por qué debemos irnos? ¿Acaso ellos están aquí?

-no, Bells… Edward sabe de ustedes…- fue como si cientos de dagas me hubieran atravesado en ese momento, tal vez esa noticia fue peor que saber que Aro me sabía donde estaba, tragué en seco y busqué palabras…- ¿Por qué me mentiste? Te dije que era peligroso que siguieras viéndolo…

-¿estas seguro?- inquirí con un hilo de voz.

-si Bella, muy seguro, me llamó hace unos minutos y tenía planeado ir a tu casa así que váyanse de ahí ahora, yo aun puedo tardar en llegar, debo ir primero al circulo y destruir todos los papeles que los hagan encontrarlos, Bella… por favor, salgan de allí, yo me comunicaré contigo ¿de acuerdo?

-ok…- fue lo único que dije y boté el teléfono al suelo, salí de mi habitación corriendo y busqué a todos, gracias al cielo estaban subiendo las maletas a los autos.-Carlisle, Jacob acaba de llamarme, dice que debemos irnos ya…

-¿Están aquí ya? ¿Tan pronto?- inquirió Esme yo solo negué.

-no… es…- no quise decir su nombre…- la rosa negra, sabe de nosotros y vienen hacia aquí.

Carlisle solo asintió una vez y me dio un apretón en el hombro, Esme y mis hermanos comenzaron a subirse a sus respectivos coches.

-ya saben a donde ir, afuera de la ciudad, en el segundo pueblo, esta vez será una casa pequeña, para aparentar… tengan cuidado…- terminó diciendo mi padre…- ¿quieres irte con nosotros, hija?

-no…- aquí estaba otra vez, la estúpida Isabella…- me iré en mi auto, no te preocupes, yo se donde es la casa y tendré cuidado, solo… recojo mis cosas y me voy… no tardaré mucho.

-¿segura? Mejor te esperamos…- dijo Esme un poco preocupada y comencé a negar.

-no, para nada… ya váyanse… yo los alcanzo en cinco minutos como máximo- mis hermanos ya se habían ido, mis padres me dedicaron una mirada persuasiva y de preocupación pero se fueron, tomé dos enormes bocanadas de aire y ladeé mi rostro para ver mi coche, suspiré… yo no entraría allí ni tampoco alcanzaría a mi familia en cinco minutos… iba a encararlo… afrontar lo que pasara.

Entré a casa y caminé lento hasta llegar al pasillo principal, me acomodé la sudadera que traía puesta y pasé mis manos por mi cabello más veces de las necesarias, entonces escuché que un carro llegaba, podía ser Jacob pero estaba segura que no era así.

_No importa lo que diga o haga, nunca dudes que te amo… _

Cerré los ojos al recordar sus palabras y la puerta del auto fue el aviso de que él se acercaba…

-te amo tanto Edward…- susurré y solté un suspiro mientras abría los ojos de nuevo, el timbre sonó, sin duda era él.

Caminé decidida hacia la puerta y abrí, jamás me había sentido tan nerviosa a su lado…

-¿y tu familia?- inquirió con desdén…

-se fue…- dije seria, bajó la mirada por unos segundos pero cuando elevó el rostro, fue cuestión de un parpadeo lo que tardó en cogerme del brazo con fuerza y hacerme chocar contra la pared… sus manos se cerraron entorno a mi cuello y yo llevé mis manos a sus antebrazos intentando separarlo…

-¿Por qué no me demuestras lo que eres?- solté un gemido por el golpe que me dio contra la pared...- ¿Cuánto creías que iba a durar tu mentira?

-Edward…

-no vas a poder escapar de esto Isabella… ni siquiera con la fuerza que puedes tener… no tienes ni una puta idea de con quien te metiste...- Jacob me lo había advertido, todos…- dímelo…

-suéltame…

-dilo… maldita zorra ¡dime lo que eres!- me soltó dándome un buen empujón haciendo que tirara al suelo uno de los bellos arreglos de flores de mi madre…

-para que te lo digo si ya lo sabes- murmuré mirándolo a los ojos…

-quiero escucharlo de ti… se sincera por una maldita vez nada más… quiero que me digas lo que eres antes de que te mate…

-¿ahora planeas matarme? ¿No piensas escucharme?

-yo no escuchó a seres como tú… yo no doy oportunidades… simplemente asesino.

-Edward… por favor… lo siento tanto, no quería que esto llegará a…- sofoqué un gritó y mi cabello cubrió mi rostro por la bofetada que él acaba de darme, eso no fue todo, comenzó a atacarme, esta vez como si yo fuera un maldito vampiro como los que él acostumbraba matar y no era así… no se como demonios llegamos a la sala pero cuando caí al suelo vi como sacaba una pequeña navaja del bolsillo y alcancé a ver una estaca… apoyé mi cuerpo en mis antebrazos y vi con los ojos como platos que se cortaba la palma de la mano, se inclinó hacia mí, cogió un puñado de mi cabello y gemí por el dolor que eso me provocó…

-huele… ¿lo quieres?- acerco su mano a mi rostro y llegó a chocarla con mis labios, probé la sangre… su sangre.

-basta…- sin poder controlarme los colmillos aparecieron pero yo no iba a atacarlo…- Edward para…

-hazlo… actúa como lo que eres…

-no puedo… déjame… Edward basta…- no se que aspecto podría tener pero Edward se alejó de mí, me levanté del suelo lo más rápido que pude…- dime que es lo que sientes por mí ahora…

-asco… odio… eso…- contestó casi al instante…

-yo no he hecho nada como para que llegues a odiarme… Edward yo de verdad quería decírtelo pero…

-¿tú sabias lo que era yo, cierto?

-si…

-¿Jacob te ha estado ayudando? ¿Desde cuando?

-Jake no tiene nada que ver esto… él… es inocente…

-es un traidor y voy a matarlo después de que te mate a ti…

-no Edward, por favor Jacob no ha hecho nada… escúchame…- di unos pasos hacia él y me detuve en seco cuando vi el arma que sacó, era una pistola…

-¿haz sentido dolor?- inquirió con la voz fría… mi respiración era errática y mi vista iba de su mano a sus ojos…- si sabías lo que yo era, jamás hubieras intentado nada… eres tan estúpida Isabella…

-por favor… mi único crimen es haberme enamorado de ti… es todo, yo nunca he matado a alguien… yo no maté a tu padre…- Edward apretó la quijada y disparó, eran balas de madera… caí de bruces al suelo soltando gemidos continuos de dolor, la sangre comenzó a fluir en un costado de mi abdomen…

-da lo mismo quien de ustedes fue… eres una sanguijuela de todas formas…

-nunca te mentí en otra cosa… lo juro… Edward… tú dijiste que me amabas, iba a decírtelo todo… pero tenía miedo…- dije entre jadeos y gemidos…

-y tenías razón… había muchas razones por las que debías estar asustada… esta es una de ellas… voy a matarte…- y entonces comencé a llorar… Edward frunció el ceño al ver mis lágrimas, era obvio… era mi naturaleza, la prueba más perfecta de lo que yo era... y volvió a disparar…

-No… Edward basta…- solté un sollozó y comencé a arrastrarme por el suelo para alejarme pero era inútil…, jaló el gatillo de nuevo…- por favor, mírame… ¡te amo! Edward… por favor… te amo…

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeabas seguir con tu farsa? ¿Qué tan estúpido crees que era Isabella?- había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero también había odio, se inclinó hacia mí y cogió mi mentón con fuerza, tomó la estaca con firmeza y me desesperé...

-Edward… por favor… te lo suplico…

- jamás debes engañar a un cazador, no cuando sabes que puede matarte sin dudarlo…- dijo en voz baja…- olvida todo lo que te dije… yo no te amo… no soy capaz de amar a un monstruo como tú.

-yo no elegí esto…

-no me importa… no me importa una mierda tu vida… de todas formas ya no estarás aquí…

-no… no… Edward… te lo suplico por favor… no…- solté un grito y mi cuerpo se entumeció por completo en cuanto la estaca atravesó mi abdomen… ¿Por qué no me había apuñalado en el pecho? Hubiera muerto al instante… me miró a los ojos… ¿era dolor lo que miraba en ellos?

-sabes que no vas a morir…- murmuró con voz temblorosa pero firme, su pulso estaba acelerado, podía sentirlo y su cara estaba rojiza por el enojo y la decepción que tenía hacia mí…

-Ed…

-matarte a ti no me servirá de nada… quiero que me digas donde esta la guardia Vulturi…- yo no podía decir casi nada, sentía una fuerte presión el pecho y comenzaba a faltarme el aire…- dímelo…

-ellos… vi… vienen… me… Aro…- intentaba decir palabras coherentes pero no podía, estaba tirada en el suelo con Edward encima de mí y una maldita estaca atravesando mi cuerpo…- me… bu…busca…

-¿de que hablas?

-vete…- si el me odiaba, yo a él no… no podía odiarlo…- vete ya…- sentía que la casa daba vueltas a mi alrededor y ya veía el rostro de Edward borroso, no iba a morir pero si estaría inmóvil, sin sentir ni escuchar nada por todo el rato que esa estaca estuviera en mi cuerpo…- lo… siento…- y la obscuridad me aplastó…

**Edward POV…**

Tragué en seco y por más que intentara negarlo, sentía tanto dolor, sabía que no debía bajar la guardia y esto fue lo que hice, observé el rostro de Bella, esas lágrimas carmesí manchando su rostro… me había enamorado de mi enemigo pero ella nunca sabría todo lo que sentía por ella, prefería morir antes de decirles que la amaba…

Hundí mi rostro en su pecho y quité mis manos de la estaca que ahora atravesaba el abdomen de Isabella; lloré de rabia y gracias a que cientos de imágenes comenzaron a pasar como una película en mi mente, todos los momentos que había pasado con ella, su risa, sus gestos…

-Maldita…- siseé…- pudiste ser cualquier cosa…- elevé mi rostro para ver el de ella y otra vez mantuve mi atención en los rastros de sangre…- no esto…

Estuve un rato en esa casa, intentaba darle sentido a sus últimas palabras pero no lograba concentrarme, me sentía mal, no como lo que era, jamás había sentido nada al matar a un vampiro pero ahora era completamente distinto, sabía que ella seguía con vida…

Escuché muy claro cuando llegó otro auto… la miré solo una vez mas y saqué mi arma, podía ser alguien de su familia…

-¿Bella?- solté un siseo en cuanto reconocí esa voz…- ¿Bella, sigues aquí?- solo esperé a que pusiera un pie en la sala y le propiné un buen golpe en la cara, el maldito perro se tambaleó por la sorpresa e intentó devolverme el golpe, pero antes de que lo hiciera miró a mis espaldas…

-maldita sea ¿Qué haz hecho?

-algo que tú debiste haber hecho desde el principio…- espeté lleno de rabia…- ¡no la toques!

-¡eres un imbécil! Ella no ha hecho nada…

-¿desde cuando eso nos importa?- inquirí con desdén…- puedo matarte a ti también justo ahora, eres una traidor…

-¿matarme? ¿Y tú que? ¿Crees que no lo se Edward? Conozco a Bella igual o más que tú, soy consiente de cuantas veces me mintió diciéndome que no seguía viéndote… no dije nada por ella, porque sabía que harías esto, serías un maldito hijo de puta y no le darías oportunidad de explicar nada.

-fui entrenado para esto.

-¡ella es diferente maldita sea! Isabella estuvo en riesgo contigo siempre y aun así te entregó todo…- me echó en cara lleno de rabia y me hizo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba…- mataste a la mujer que te quería.

-es una sanguijuela, no siente nada.

-¿nada?...- murmuró con resentimiento y se inclinó hacia ella…

-no hagas nada Jacob.

-intenta detenerme…- espetó y de un solo jalón sacó la estaca del cuerpo de Isabella…- vete de aquí y sabes una cosa, puedes decir a todos lo que fui capaz de hacer, diles que dejé con vida a un vampiro, que la protegí junto con su familia y que estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella… yo no soy un maldito cobarde y se lo que tengo que hacer cuando amo a una mujer… a partir de este momento renunció a ustedes, Isabella corre más peligro con la guardia cerca.

-¿de que hablas?- inquirí mientras intentaba ignorar con todas mis fuerzas el hecho de que él había aceptado amar a Isabella, a mí mujer…

-vete de una buena vez…- espetó elevando la voz y fue en ese momento cuando ella volvió en si… abrió los ojos de golpe y ladeó el rostro para vernos…

-Bella… ¿Cómo te sientes?- ella no le contestó, primero me miró a mí, su pecho subía y bajaba por su errática respiración…- él no te hará daño mientras yo esté aquí.

-dijiste que la guardia te buscaba…- musité con desdén, no iba a demostrarle lo que estaba sintiendo gracias a toda esta situación de mierda.

-si tienes un poco de decencia lárgate de una vez Edward… ella me tiene a mí ahora, no a un maldito cobarde como tú.

-quiero una respuesta.

-Jake…- murmuró con voz nerviosa…

-vete…- dijo de nuevo el perro que tenía en frente…- o tú serás el único muerto aquí…- obviamente tenía un arma, ladeé mis labios en una sonrisa burlona, retándolo a que disparar pero fue ella la que se puso de pie, haciendo gestos de dolor y se colocó enfrente de Jacob.- ¿Qué haces?

-no tienes nada que hacer aquí…- murmuró hacia mí y me miro a los ojos, tan altiva, confiada en lo que era, no era para nada la chica vulnerable que había estado conmigo…- quieres saber donde esta la guardia, bien… ellos vienen hacia aquí, me están buscando.

-¿para que?

-eso no te importa…- espetó…- si no te atreviste a matarme, entonces vete de aquí y finge que no sientes nada por mí, finge que lo nuestro nunca pasó y que yo solo soy un maldito monstruo sediento de sangre… se un poco hombre como lo estas siendo ahora y sigue pensando que lo que yo sentía por ti era mentira… ¡vete ya!- Jacob la abrazó con fuerza.

-anda… avisa a todos que Jacob Black es un traidor y por favor… si intentan matarme, dame el placer de luchar contigo… quiero verte morir…- no dije nada más, no iba a hacer nada en su contra, Isabella tenía razón, después de todo yo estaba fingiendo, pretendía que no me importaba nada pero era todo lo contrario; observé una ultima vez como Jacob la tenía en sus brazos y sentí odio por no ser yo el que estuviera así, pero aun así me alejé de ese lugar.

-no vuelvas al circulo, Black… no te preocupes, nadie sabrá nada nunca… solo no regreses… y tú… lárgate junto con tu maldita familia de aquí…

-oblígame, haz algo en contra de mi familia y entonces seré la maldita sanguijuela que es capaz de matar al que sea sin importarme nada…

Ella sin duda no era mi Bella, era otra… mi enemigo.

**Bella POV…**

No lo pude evitar más y volví a caer, Jacob me abrazó en el momento exacto que lo necesitaba y solté sollozos por más tiempo del que debía, me dolía tanto que todo esto estuviera pasando…

-¿te encuentras bien?- asentí y me separé de él, algo punzó en mi costado e hice una mueca, Jake se dio cuenta de ello…- déjame ver.

-ya esta sanando…- apunté refiriéndome a la herida en mi abdomen cuando me hizo acostarme en el sofá para revisarme…

-no esta, debo sacar la…

-¿dolerá?

-tal vez un poco…- avisó sonriéndome y solté un grito junto con una maldición cuando sentí como sacaba la pequeña bala de madera, el dolor comenzó a quitarse, ahora no era físico, era interior, me quedé sentada sobre el sofá y Jake se colocó frente a mí, inclinándose para quedar a mi altura.

-me gustaría poder hacer algo para verte feliz otra vez… pero… lo único que puedo ofrecerte es… estar contigo…

-Jake…- intenté reprocharle pero él me interrumpió.

-Puedo protegerte… Edward jamás te tocará de nuevo Isabella…- se atrevió a limpiar las horrendas lágrimas rojas de mi rostro…

-no pensé que él haría esto… creí que me amaba…- dije después de un rato de silencio y porque ya no podía dejarlo todo dentro.

-no Bella, un cazador no tiene sentimientos, mucho menos tratándose de un vampiro… lo siento princesa…- hice un puchero, lo se, no podía ser fuerte, a diferencia de Edward, yo si tenía sentimientos y me dolía mucho lo que acaba de pasar… -Jacob te quiero tanto…- sollocé y me refugié en sus brazos sin detenerme a pensar…- por favor no me dejes, te necesito…

-nunca te voy a dejar, aunque vaya en contra de las reglas…- nunca antes me había mirado de esta forma, pero no era capaz de decirle en nada, en estos momentos solo tenía a Edward en la mente… -voy a estar cuidándote siempre…- tomó mi mentón con cariño y chocó su frente con la mía… no me moví, debía hacerlo pero no lo hice… sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos en cuestión de segundos, no pude devolverle el beso, simplemente me hice hacia atrás y bajé la mirada.

-lo siento… yo no…

-se lo que sientes por Edward, lo afrontaste muy bien pero… no puedes ocultarme nada a mí… te conozco y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, lo quieres…

-lo amo… y eso es peor.- acepté y Jacob sonrió con tristeza…- no seré igual nunca Jake…

-nunca haz sido igual conmigo que con él, así que no importa, no cambia nada lo que siento por ti…

-no me hagas sentir así, Jacob… ellos estarán aquí pronto y no quiero imaginar lo que Aro será capaz de hacer a la persona que haya estado conmigo.

-entonces lo mejor será ir con tu familia por ahora ¿de acuerdo? Estaré con ustedes ahora.

-no puedes hacer eso…

-¿a no? ¿Quién me lo va a impedir?

-yo…no puedo dejarte entrar en el problema, es muy peligroso.

-lo bueno de ser mejores amigos es que nunca tengo que hacerte caso, así que es mi decisión lo que haga o no… anda… iremos con tu familia…

* * *

**Loo siiento por tardaar en actualiizaar! Pero bueno espero y hayan disfrutado el cap, ojalaa y el capitulo les haya gustado, trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, las amo chicaas, deejen comentarios va? bessosss!**

**CLICK EN EL LINK!**

**REVIEEEWSSS^^!**


	13. Haunted

**=Haunted=**

El trayecto a la casa nueva fue más largo de lo que yo esperaba, creí que Carlisle había escogido el lugar más cercano a Londres pero no era así… tardamos cerca de hora y media en llegar, pero más que nada fue debido a la torrencial lluvia que había…

-debe ser por aquí…- murmuré viendo hacia la ventanilla del coche, Jake asintió y sacó su móvil para dármelo.

-llámalos.

-no es necesario…- Jacob me miró con reproche y no tuve más remedio que llamar; marqué el teléfono de Jasper, solo para avisarle que iba con Jacob y que les explicaría todo cuando llegara.- ¿contento?

-sip…- exclamó con una sonrisa para animarme…-¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien ¿Por qué preguntas?

-de verdad quieres que te lo diga…- me encogí de hombros y bajé la mirada, cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando apartar todo maldito pensamiento que tuviera que ver con Edward y eludí la mirada de Jacob. Llegamos a casa, me importó muy poco quedar completamente empapada mientras me quedaba parada frente al coche, mirando la casa, si era pequeña en comparación de la mansión pero no parecía incomoda o fea, al contrario.

-toma…- escuché que decía Jake y después sentí el peso de su chaqueta sobre mis hombros.

-creo que ya estoy muy mojada… no es necesario.

-no lo hago por el agua… es por la sangre que tienes en la ropa.- murmuró más bajo y yo solo asentí, no quería que mi familia se diera cuenta de nada.

-por favor no…

-no diré nada, lo prometí… a menos que ellos lo descubran antes.

-ok- acepté y caminé frente a él, la puerta estaba entre abierta, ya habían escuchado el coche, el interior era bastante acogedor y se notaba bastante el cambio de temperatura, sin duda todo era obra de Esme, a mi madre le encantaba ambientar todo a la perfección.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- apareció diciendo Carlisle…- pudiste haber llamado.

-lo se… yo.

-me encontré con ella… y te iba a pedir asilo…- Carlisle perdió la facha de paz y miró a Jacob como si de un loco se tratase, yo no hice comentario alguno, simplemente observé.

-¿asilo? ¿Abandonaste a los cazadores? ¿Acaso te descubrieron?

-algo de ambos… bueno de hecho si los dejé y también me descubrieron pero no vienen tras de mí…- compartí una mirada con Jacob ¿Cómo podía confiarse tanto?- su palabra vale… es lo único real que hay en ellos…- dijo pero solo mirándome a mí, yo sabía muy bien a que se refería.

-bueno entonces… eres bienvenido aquí, lo único que debo decirte es que a partir de ahora no podrás salir solo, por seguridad, la guardia esta tras nosotros así que…

-si lo se… no te preocupes, además yo puedo cuidar de Bella…- le sonreí, era lo menos que podía hacer ahora.

Papá no dijo nada más, solo me pidió que mostrara la casa nueva a Jacob, me encontré con mis hermanos en el piso de arriba, Rosalie se mostró bastante desconcertada por la noticia del nuevo inquilino pero los demás parecían de acuerdo. Por un momento sentí que Jasper sabía algo de lo que había pasado hace unas horas porque su mirada me daba a entender todo menos tranquilidad, pero gracias a Jacob no me preguntó nada, de hecho no tuvimos tiempo de estar a solas, así que por ese momento me había salvado.

-esta es tu habitación…- murmuré, Jake asintió y cerró la puerta detrás de él…- mi habitación es la de alado por si necesitas algo en la noche.

-¿Qué no duermes?- él sabía muy bien mis condiciones respecto al sueño pero aún así bromeó sobre eso.

-supongo que hoy si… no tengo sangre suficiente en mi organismo…- dije restándole importancia.

-eso se puede arreglar.

-no…- espeté elevando la voz y haciéndome hacia atrás…- Jake… gracias pero no…

-no voy a morir.

-pero no, solo debo descansar y posiblemente mañana vaya a cazar.

-iré contigo.

-no será cómodo para ti.

-no me importa, le dije a Carlisle que iba a cuidar de ti y eso voy a hacer.

-claro…- volví a retroceder cuando él iba a tocarme, lo que menos quería ahora era dar falsas señales.- y yo te dije que no iba a pasar nada entre nosotros, no se puede…- fue lo ultimo que agregué y salí de la habitación. Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto con seguro y comencé a desnudarme antes de meterme a la ducha, solté un suspiro cuando vi la enorme tina de baño y no dudé ni un segundo en pasar allí un largo rato, me sumergí en el agua tibia y sin querer deslicé mi mano por mi abdomen, donde sentí la finísima línea, donde me había atravesado la estaca; obviamente no se había desvanecido porque no había probado nada de sangre; sentí una lágrima correr por mi mejilla pero fue la única… cerré lo ojos…

_Sentía las gotas de lluvia sobre mí, el cielo estaba oscuro y cada pocos minutos era iluminado por los relámpagos…_

_-nada amo… ¿seguimos buscando?_

_-si… por todas partes… jamás la había sentido tan cerca…- era su voz, la chica rubia asintió y su fina capa ondeó al compás del viento cuando siguió andando junto con otros cuatro vampiros…- tanto tiempo Isabella… hubiera sido mejor que aceptaras tu destino conmigo desde el principio…- agregó con voz tersa y siguió caminando, no estaba solo, toda la guardia estaba con él, incluso sus hermano, ellos no estaban en Londres todavía pero si cerca… se escucharon pisadas a su alrededor, la manada los había encontrado… _

Abrí los ojos de golpe y pasé mis manos por mi cara un par de veces, no me había dado cuenta que me había sumergido en la tina, mi respiración era bastante errática, miré a mi alrededor, intentando ubicarme en el lugar que había visto hace solo unos segundos.

Mojada y nerviosa, me enredé la tolla encima y salí del baño, bajé las escaleras corriendo y ahí estaba Jasper con Carlisle.

-ey… ¿Qué te pasa?- inquirió Jasper entre divertido y consternado.

-lo sentí otra vez…- murmuré bajito y casi en un siseó…- no se en donde estaban pero era como un bosque… no se si es Londres o…

-tranquila…- murmuró Jasper y se acercó a mí, solo que se detuvo a pocos centímetros y llevó su mano a mi hombro…- ¿Qué te pasó aquí?

-nada…- me apresuré a decir…- me… yo… tuve un accidente.

-un vampiro jamás tiene accidentes así que dime que pasó…

-eso no importa ahora… papá ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-primero que nada…- dijo intentando serenarme…- vas a subir a tu habitación y ponerte algo cómodo, hablaremos todos para que te sientas tranquila y si es necesario… nos iremos de aquí ¿ok?- yo solo asentí y me abracé a mí misma con fuerza, estaba nerviosa.

Carlisle me dio un abrazo fuerte y me susurró al oído que todo estaría bien pero obviamente asentir no quería decir que yo confiaba en esas simples palabras porque la verdad es que nada estaría bien, no hasta que ellos desaparecieran.

Me puse unos pantalones deportivos azules, junto con su top y sudadera a juego, mi cabello seguía húmedo y lo dejé suelto y saqué mis viejos tenis de la maleta; cuando salí de mi habitación ladeé mi rostro hacia la puerta de la habitación de Jacob, suspiré y caminé hacia allí, la puerta estaba abierta así que entré.

La cama estaba hecha, en realidad no parecía que si quiera se hubiera sentado, había una maleta de tamaño normal sobre el suelo y un maletín color plata sobre el buro, caminé hacia él puesto que me llamó la atención y lo abrí, tragué en seco al ver las armas que había allí dentro, algo me decía que dentro de la maleta del suelo encontraría más y tal vez en el auto donde llegué también…

-es Jake…- susurré para mí misma, para calmarme y borrar las cosas que se vinieron a mi mente…

_-¿haz sentido dolor?- inquirió con la voz fría… mi respiración era errática y mi vista iba de su mano a sus ojos…- si sabías lo que yo era, jamás hubieras intentado nada… eres tan estúpida Isabella… _

_-por favor… mi único crimen es haberme enamorado de ti… es todo, yo nunca he matado a alguien… yo no maté a tu padre…_

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando apartarlo de mi mente pero no podía…

_-¿Cuánto tiempo planeabas seguir con tu farsa? ¿Qué tan estúpido crees que era Isabella?- había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero también había odio, se inclinó hacia mí y cogió mi mentón con fuerza, tomó la estaca con firmeza y me desesperé..._

_-Edward… por favor… te lo suplico… _

_- jamás debes engañar a un cazador, no cuando sabes que puede matarte sin dudarlo…- dijo en voz baja…- olvida todo lo que te dije… yo no te amo… no soy capaz de amar a un monstruo como tú._

_-yo no elegí esto… _

Cuando menos me lo esperaba las lágrimas ya estaban en mi rostro, me apoyé sobre la pared y cubrí mi rostro, salí de allí para buscar algo con que limpiarme las lágrimas pero choqué con Jake cuando huía…

-ven aquí…

-no… no puedo seguir con esto…- dije con mucha dificultad…- gracias por seguir aquí…

-no debes agradecerlo, solo tenlo en cuenta… te estamos esperando.

-si lo se…- tomó mi mano y me condujo al interior de nuevo, entró al baño y me dio un poco de papel, le sonreí y limpió mi rostro…

-siempre quedan rojizos ¿no es así? No puedo creer que seas capaz de llorar y opacar esos hermosos ojos miel…- volví a sonreír y él correspondió el gesto.

Bajamos juntos y supongo que mis hermanos comenzaron a hacer suposiciones cuando Jake soltó mi mano.

Alice estaba recostada sobre Jasper quien jugaba con su cabello, Rose apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Emmet, quien no apartaba su mano de la cintura de mi hermana.

Esme acarició mi brazo cuando pasé a su lado y me sonrió, suspiré y sonreí un poco para corresponderle y no hacerla sentir mal, Jacob no se sentó y yo tampoco, recargué mi cadera en el sofá y esperé a que Carlisle hablara.

-bueno… como ya les dije… creemos que Aro esta cerca, no quiero hacer esto largo así que les daré mi idea… nos iremos del país ahora que hay tiempo…- no quise ver la cara de nadie, no sabía como tomaban la noticia.

-estoy de acuerdo…- musitó Jasper y Alice asintió.

-Carlisle dame tres horas…- espetó Jacob de la nada, todos lo miramos.

-¿Qué harás en ese tiempo?- inquirió mi padre.

-razonar con una persona y… obtener mejores opciones para no irnos de aquí… se que ustedes no quieren.

-¿Qué persona?- preguntó Emmet… Jacob me miró y entonces supe de quien hablaba pero aún así no dije nada.

-un viejo amigo podríamos llamarlo así… iré a Londres y llamaré en cuanto haya logrado lo que quiero.

-yo voy contigo.

-por supuesto que no.- espetó Jacob…- Carlisle solo tres horas… por favor…

-esta bien… cuídate muchacho…- Jacob asintió y salió de la sala, yo lo seguí pero Carlisle me tapó el paso.

-¿Qué te sucede papá? No lo voy a dejar ir solo.

-no quiere que vayas…- explicó pero no era suficiente.

-no me importa…- él soltó un suspiro y quito su mano para dejarme pasar.

-Carlisle…- intentó reprocharle Esme…

-creo saber a donde va así que ten mucho cuidado ¿de acuerdo? Y cuando vuelvan quiero hablar contigo a solas por que debes explicarme muchas cosas…- asentí por el momento y apenas y llegué en el momento justo en que Jacob encendía el auto, abrí la puerta del copiloto y entré sin que él me lo impidiera.

-no irás conmigo.

-vas a ir a ver a Edward… ¿crees que te voy a dejar ir solo?

-debes hacerlo, no es bueno que…

-no lo hago por él, ni por mí… lo hago por tu seguridad y por mi familia… además… no confío en los cazadores.

-tienes una idea de lo que estas a punto de hacer.

-por supuesto que si Jacob…- dije y no agregué más, después de un rato largo, cuando íbamos llegando a Londres, Jacob sacó su móvil, me mordí el labio…

-necesito hablar contigo… debajo de _**London Bridge, **_solo…- escuché muy claro lo que él contestó.

-¿tú estas solo?

-en teoría…- respondió Jacob…- dentro de una hora, nada de trucos Edward, necesito hablar contigo de algo realmente importante.

-¿sobre ella?- bajé la mirada cuando se refirió a mí como _"ella_".

-sobre todo… una hora…- y colgó.

-¿confías en que irá solo?- pregunté en bajito.

-por supuesto… pero no confío en que lo dejen ir solo y se muy bien quien lo va a seguir.

-¿de que hablas?

-una chica… cazadora… en estos momentos ya debe saber que yo abandoné el grupo y que Edward estuvo metido en algo grande… se llama Camile y así como puede ser una dulzura, también puede ser una perfecta asesina… así que debes prometerme que harás todo lo que yo te diga.

-me estas diciendo que él no irá solo.

-no… él si irá solo… pero ella lo va a seguir…- no le contesté nada, simplemente asentí a lo que me dijo y esperé a llegar.

Tardamos menos de una hora puesto que ya eran horas muy altas de la noche, como siempre había lluvia, claro que no torrencial, eran pequeñas gotas que casi no se sentían. Debajo del puente solo había obscuridad, Jacob se ofreció a ayudarme a bajar, el piso estaba resbaloso y el río estaba a tan solo escaso medio metro de nuestros pies.

Pasaron exactamente diez minutos cuando lo escuché, venía solo… y por fin apareció.

-creí que estabas solo…

-para ti ella no existe así que puedes fingirlo como mejor puedas…- espetó Jacob con decisión y se colocó enfrente de mí.

-¿Qué querías decirme?

-de hecho quería pedir tu ayuda… la del grupo…- Edward respondió con una risa sarcástica y escuché que llegaba otra persona.

-Jake…- siseé…

-¿ayuda? Debe ser grave porque estas arriesgando tu vida.

-la guardia esta cerca de la ciudad…

-¿Qué dices?- la voz de Edward cambió y yo tragué en seco, _ella_ se acercaba.

-Jacob…- traté de llamar su atención pero no me hizo caso.

-Bella tiene una conexión con Aro, es su creador…- Edward apretó la quijada y su pulso se aceleró…- por eso sabemos a ciencia cierta lo cerca que está, debes advertirles a los demás y prepararse, viene la guardia completa.

-así que por eso estas huyendo…- esta vez me hablaba a mí…- vaya que eres interesante Isabella… pero sabes, si nos encargamos de ellos, te estaría ayudando a ti…

-no quiero que lo hagas por mí… hablamos de toda la guardia Edward, no solo yo…

-no tenemos mucho tiempo así que ayudarás o no…- inquirió Jacob.

-soy un cazador, sea como sea es mi deber matarlos y sabes muy bien que llevamos un tiempo intentando encontrar a Aro y los suyos, al menos ahora los tenemos en bandeja de plata.

-¿tienes una idea de con quien estas tratando?- pregunté sorprendida por su tranquilidad.

-para mí no hay diferencia entre ustedes los chupasangre… sea uno más fuerte que otro son la misma basura…- ya no escuchaba solo dos corazones, eran tres y además también el gatillo de un arma, ella ya había escuchado lo que era e iba a matarme…

-Jacob ella esta aquí…

-no te separes de mí…- susurró… Edward frunció el ceño cuando vio que me acercaba a Jake…- no tienes porque esconderte Camile…- dijo más alto y ella salió a la vista después de unos segundos.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó Edward con enojo.

-creí que éramos un equipo Edward… esto es tan fácil de comprender, ahora todo cuadra… tú…- señaló a Jacob…- te separaste del grupo por ayudarla, a una sanguijuela y tú…- ahora a Edward…- quiero pensar que tus salidas no eran por ella…

-no es de tu incumbencia Camile… vete…

-si, tal vez sea lo mejor, para decirles a todos que nuestros queridos líderes son unos traidores…

-por favor no lo hagas…- musité y decidí enfrentarla…- ellos no…

-¡cállate! Me importa muy poco lo que quieras decirme… yo si soy capaz de matarte…- apuntó hacia mí con su maldita arma pero fue Edward quien se interpuso entre nosotros.

-dispara…

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos…- es un vampiro, Edward… debe morir.

-ella no…- intenté encontrar respuesta a esto pero no la había…- primero vas a matarme a mí, antes de matarla a ella.

-así que estoy en lo cierto, tú te enredaste con ella… con una asquerosa sanguijuela.

-Camile…

-tu no te metas maldito perro traidor…- le gritó a Jacob…- ambos traicionaron a la rosa negra y ambos deben ser castigados por eso.

-por esto o por no haberte dado la suficiente atención…- espetó Edward… Jacob dio un paso hacia atrás para hablarme al oído.

-vete… ella no va a dejarte ir tan fácil y tampoco a nosotros.

-Jake…lo bueno de ser mejores amigos es que nunca debo escucharte o hacer lo que me digas.

-esta vez si…- contestó Edward a lo que yo le había dicho a Jacob…- esto es cosa de nosotros Bella, vete…- algo dentro de mí se sacudió cuando dijo mi nombre de esa forma porque no había nada de odio en ninguna letra.

-voy a matarte sanguijuela… así que será mejor que les hagas caso para que me divierta un rato…- espetó Camile…- o tal vez te la ponga fácil…- y disparó…

* * *

**Nueeva actualizaciión, como siiempre ando de rapidin puesto que estoy escribiendo los nuevo capitulos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, las quiiero muchos chiccaas, nos vemos luego, besos y abrazos!**

**CLICK EN EL LINK!**

_**REVIEWSSS^^!**_


	14. You're mine

**=You' re mine =**

-¡Edward!- Jacob me sostuvo de la cintura cuando amenacé con pasar a su lado e ir hacia Edward; Camile no había cambiado ni un poco la expresión y yo… sentí como cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas despertaba al reconocer ese aroma…

-no hagas nada estúpido…- susurró Jacob y sentí que apretaba su agarre, vi que Edward le quitaba el arma a Camile y después de lanzarla a quien sabe a donde cayó de rodillas frente a ella.

-¡eres una estúpida!- le grité a la tipa y me retorcí entre los brazos de Jacob, yo solo miraba a Edward, estaba tendido en el suelo con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y gemía en busca de aire, su mano estaba sobre la herida y la sangre no paraba de brotar.

-¿Tú también te vas a interponer?- inquirió hacia Jacob.- aún tengo más…

-¿recuerdas que yo no soy humano?- espetó Jake y me dejó libre, dio un saltó hacia adelante y se transformó, Camile pareció intimidarse y retrocedió…

-¿Qué tal si ponemos esto parejo?- sacó su móvil y cuando estuvo a punto de ponerlo sobre su oído, Jacob se lanzó hacia ella y alcancé a ver a Edward tomarla por la espalda… cuando iba a interceder algo llamó mi atención…

¿Me estaba mirando a mi misma? Una enorme emoción seguida de una pizca de furia me recorrió de pies a cabeza y…

-_no… la quiero sola_…- solté un jadeo después de haber escuchado eso y me giré, estaba aquí…

-vámonos…- musité…- Jacob, Edward… basta…- dije en voz más alta pero lo siguiente que sentí fue una maldita estaca hundirse en mi espalda, solté un gemido de dolor pero no di señales de caer al suelo, me giré con mucha rapidez y simplemente la maté, después de escuchar como su cuello tronaba en mis manos, el cuerpo de Camile cayó inmóvil al suelo… Edward caminó hacia mí y sacó la estaca de mi espalda, no tuve tiempo de quejarme porque sabía que si seguíamos aquí todos íbamos a morir, no sabía en donde estaba Aro, tal vez del otro lado del puente o posiblemente también en esta obscuridad.

-él esta aquí…- me atreví a decir, Jacob se tensó y miró a mis espaldas, entonces escuché muy claro las pisadas, al igual que el débil pulso de Edward a mi lado, había olvidado que estaba herido- debes irte.

-no…- me miró a los ojos…- a menos que vengas conmigo. Jacob me miró y ladeó su cabeza, en signo de que me fuera con Edward, no quise dejarlo solo pero tuve que hacerlo solo por esos minutos, Edward pasó su brazo por mi espalda y caminamos lo más rápido que pudimos hasta llegar a su auto.

-yo conduzco.

-no… voy a llevarte al circulo y…

-NO…- espetó con voz muy fuerte…- van a matarte, hay licántropos ahí no puedes ir…- tragué en seco por el fuego que había en mi garganta e intenté aguantar la respiración.- ¿quieres beber?

-quiero que vivas…- musité bajito y con todo el dolor de mi alma por dejar a Jacob encendí su auto y aceleré a los pocos segundos.

-maldita sea… maldita Camile…- tosió…- hiciste bien en matarla.

-no es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa.

-deberías…- argumentó…- detente…- lo hice y miré hacia atrás, tal vez Jacob venía detrás de nosotros en el otro auto.- él va a estar bien…- no quise contestarle y lo observé, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba más pálido de lo normal, me mordí la muñeca y la puse a la altura de sus labios, cuando sintió la sangre abrió los ojos…

-no voy a hacerlo…

-es un favor para ambos… tu vives y yo evitó terminar de matarte.

-hazlo… debes haberlo estado deseando desde hace mucho…- murmuró con un hilo de voz apenas audible por su estado…- puedes tomar lo que quieras…

-eres un imbécil…- espeté y él sonrió con sorna, junté más mi muñeca a sus labios y sentí como abría un poco la boca…- te necesito con vida Edward…- me miró una ultima vez y por fin la tomó, me mordí el labio pero no con eso evité la corriente que se desplazó por mi cuerpo… ¿Qué era? Con Jacob no había sucedido así…

-Edward…- jadeé y entonces sentí como colocaba ambas manos en mi brazo para no separarse…- sigue…- supliqué y me acerqué a él, esto era malditamente delicioso, estábamos solos, ni siquiera las gotas de lluvia pegando contra el parabrisas eran lo suficientemente ruidosas para opacar mis jadeos, me incliné más hacia él y olfateé… deslicé mis labios por su garganta, él ya había bebido mucho de mí y yo lo necesitaba a él… ya…

-Edward…- gemí y hundí mis dientes en su cuello, todo explotó, arqueé mi espalda contra él y sentí el sabor más dulce, delicioso y placentero que jamás haya probado, apoyé mi otra mano en su pecho, acariciándolo… era como si estuviera teniendo un orgasmo pero no era así… era él, era el placer de tenerlo, de hacerlo completamente mío… Edward era mío a partir de ahora…

-Bella…- jadeó después de un minuto y yo me separé, limpié cualquier rastro de sangre con mi lengua y lo miré a los ojos, sus labios estaban rojizos y sus mejillas también…- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

-no tengo ni una maldita idea… pero no me voy a disculpar.

-no lo hagas…- se inclinó hacia mí como si fuera a besarme pero yo retrocedí al darme cuenta de las consecuencias… él había bebido mi sangre y yo la de él, era el primer paso… el segundo sería el final…- ¿Qué pasa?

-soy una idiota…- dije, me separé y volví a poner en marcha el auto…

-lamento lo que… lamento lo que hice contigo…- no contesté…- Bella estaba cegado, lo siento… por favor…

-no quiero escuchar nada de eso…- musité con voz temblorosa…

-te dije que no importaba lo que dijera yo de verdad te amaba… te amo ahora…- me detuve en seco y después orillé el auto.

-no entiendes lo grave de esto ¿cierto?

-me odias… lo entiendo.

-no hablo de lo que hiciste… me refiero a lo que acaba de pasar… Edward bebiste mi sangre y yo de la tuya… tú vas a…

-no… no voy a permitir convertirme en un…

-pues la vas a tener difícil…- espeté enojada por lo que decía y él se quedó callado, solo mirándome a los ojos… sonó mi teléfono, sentí un gran alivio cuando vi quien era…- por todos los cielos, que bueno que eres tú.

-si… estoy bien Bells… ¿Dónde están?

-camino a casa, estamos a la orilla de la carretera, te esperaré…

-no tardo mucho en llegar allí… debemos ir con los otros lo más pronto posible.

Solté un suspiro de alivio después de haber escuchado la voz de Jacob y por un momento me di el lujo de sentir paz, aunque solo fueran escasos tres segundos.

-solo debo permanecer con vida mientras la sangre sale de mi sistema…- dijo Edward después de un rato y yo asentí sin verlo, no tenía porque enojarme de lo que había dicho, él era un cazador, su naturaleza era sentir odio por mi especie y el ser uno de nosotros era peor que la misma muerte.

-¿te sientes mejor ahora?

-si… ya no tengo nada…- murmuró viendo hacia la nada prácticamente…- ¿A dónde iremos después de esto?

-yo a casa con Jake y mi familia, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras solo… no mueras.

-¿te importo tanto como para que me digas eso?- lo miré a los ojos y actué con indiferencia.

-en lo absoluto… recuerda que eres tú el que va a convertirse… yo no…- espeté y salí del auto, en menos de un minuto yo ya estaba completamente empapada por la lluvia… observé la carretera, ninguno de los pocos autos que pasaban era el de Jacob, solté un suspiro y seguí esperando, la puerta del coche se abrió y se cerró a los pocos segundos.

-entra al auto yo espero…

-no es necesario…- musité sin verlo pero eso no bastó para que me dejara en paz, tomó mi brazo con fuerza y comenzó a jalarme hacia él…- suéltame…

-¿siempre eres así de terca?

-no me toques Edward…- siseé y comencé a escabullirme de su agarre pero el estúpido era lo suficientemente fuerte… tal vez ayudaba el hecho de que había bebido gran parte de mi sangre.- ¿Qué demonios haces?

-obligarte a entrar al coche… afuera corres peligro, yo se como lidiar con un sanguijuela…- logré zafarme.

-si eso lo se muy bien… lo viví ¿lo recuerdas?- Edward me miró a los ojos, desafiante y sin dar signo de sentirse mal, estábamos bastante cerca y mi respiración era errática, estaba tan molesta por el maldito montón de emociones que estaba sintiendo…

Mi espalda terminó chocando con el auto y sus labios tocaron los míos de forma casi salvaje, Edward tomó mis brazos con fuerza cuando comencé a separarme y me dio otro empujón haciéndome golpear otra vez el auto, esto pudo haber sido bastante excitante de no ser por mi estado de ánimo y por el resentimiento que tenía hacia él.

Aún así continuó…

-Ed… para…- dije como pude, tomó mi mentón con fuerza obligándome a seguir besándolo y chocó su pelvis contra mí, solté un jadeo sin poder evitarlo…

-¿no te gusta?- inquirió entre jadeos y volvió besarme, mis labios se abrieron casi al instante, yo estaba flaqueando, su lengua tocó la mía y terminé colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, eso hizo que Edward me ciñera con más fuerza contra él de la cintura y simplemente continuáramos con esto…

-¡basta!- chillé y por fin se separó, sus mejillas estaban rojizas y sus ojos oscuros…- no… Edward no hagas esto otra vez.

-Bella lo siento tanto…- colocó su mano sobre mi mejilla y apoyó su frente contra la mía…- no tengo perdón y lo se muy bien… se lo que te hice fue completamente atroz y la peor porquería que alguna vez he hecho pero…

-basta…

-Bella…- susurró…- yo…

-te amo Edward…- dije sin más y él sonrió…- pero jamás voy a perdonarte el no haberme creído...

-lo entiendo…- dijo mirando hacia el suelo…- lo entiendo muy bien.

-entonces no te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo… no tienes más que destruir…

-no voy a destruir nada Bella, yo quiero cuidar de ti.

-no puedes hacerlo…

-si puedo y lo voy a hacer…- cerré los ojos y me aguanté las ganas de llorar…- no voy a permitir que nadie de la guardia te ponga una mano encima.

-eso es algo inevitable… no podía huir para siempre.

-eres mía Isabella…- dijo con bastante seriedad y mirándome a los ojos intensamente…- ambos nos pertenecemos el uno al otro… y primero deben matarme a mí antes de que te hagan daño.- comencé a negar y las lágrimas salieron, recordé la forma en que mis padres y Joseph habían muerto, yo los había amado, con toda le alma pero Edward era algo distinto, lo que era un amor prohibido se había convertido en mi necesidad, en mi forma de vivir, era todo lo que yo quería ahora y el tan solo pensar lo fácil que lo podía perder me dolía mucho…

-te amo…- susurró y suspiró cuando limpió mis lágrimas…- amo todo lo que tú eres…

-odias lo que yo soy.

-no… solía odiarlo… posiblemente odio a los otros pero a ti… Bella es imposible que te odie, no puedo sacarte de mi mente, no tienes ni una maldita idea de lo que siento por ti…- le creí, como la estúpida mujer enamorada le creí… pero antes de que pudiera besarlo en respuesta, un auto aparcó detrás de nosotros, era Jake, me separé de Edward casi al instante y corrí a abrazarlo, tenía el pecho desnudo, no era raro en él.

-Jake…- jadeé y lo abracé con más fuerza…- ¿te hicieron daño?

-nada que no haya pasado antes…- admitió y beso mi frente…- debemos irnos ya, son más de los que hubiera imaginado.

-¿Cuántos?- inquirió Edward.

-no lo se, al principio no eran más de diez pero cuando había matado a cuatro aparecieron más y… Aro… él vino por ti…- no sentí nada porque después de todo eso ya lo sabía, Edward se tensó y Jake pasó su mano por mi espalda como quisiera tranquilizarme.

-yo los acompaño…- murmuró Edward…- cuando lleguemos a donde vayamos a ir yo llamaré al circulo y me pondré de acuerdo con ellos, no pienso alejarme de ti…- terminó diciendo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-puedo cuidarla Edward…- espeto Jacob.

-mejor y la cuidamos ambos…- murmuró…- ¿estas de acuerdo?- me preguntó, lo consideré por un minuto, yo tampoco quería estar lejos de él, de hecho no quería estar lejos de ninguno de los dos… asentí…

Subimos al auto, el silencio era abrumador pero estaba muy segura que nadie se atrevería a hablar de nada, Edward era el que iba conduciendo, Jacob estaba medio recostado en el asiento de atrás y yo intentaba relajarme para saber que demonios hacía Aro en estos momentos pero no había señales de nada, era como si él supiera que nuestra conexión era más fuerte y no quería que yo supiera algo de su plan.

-¿es en el siguiente pueblo?

-si…- respondí en voz baja…- te diré por donde llegar.- como bien le había dicho, le di la dirección al pie de la letra, mi ropa estaba húmeda y era un tanto incomodo lo que estaba por pasar.- ¿Te ayudo Jake?

-gracias… puedo solo…- asentí y escuché una maldición por parte de Edward, me giré al momento para ver a Jacob sujetándolo con fuerza de la camisa…- un solo movimiento en falso Masen y te aniquilo sin pensar ¿comprendes?

-ey… Jacob es suficiente…- me colocó en medio de ambos…- no va a pasar nada.

-confías mucho en él… ese fue tu error y parece que no aprendes…- me echó en cara, me quedé sin habla y fruncí el ceño.

-los espero adentro…- fue todo lo que dije y caminé sin voltear atrás, dejé la puerta abierta…- ¿Papá?- cinco segundos pasaron para que Carlisle y Esme estuvieran frente a mí, mis hermanos, al parecer no estaban.

-estaba preocupada… ¿y Jacob?

-afuera… con… Edward…- papá apretó la quijada pero no dijo nada del otro mundo, solo un simple…

-espero que sea de ayuda.

-si… yo también… ¿y los chicos?

-salieron a cazar… pero están cerca de aquí…- asentí y escuchamos cuando los otros dos entraron a la casa; me dirigí a la acostumbrada sala a esperar a que llegaran los demás.

-¿y bien? ¿Esta era tú idea Jacob? ¿Traer a un cazador?- un momento… ¿desde cuando Carlisle sabía lo que era Edward? Él interpelado sonreía de lado, con suficiencia.

-¿nos conocíamos?

-no directamente…- respondió Carlisle a Edward…- pero si conocí a tu padre… debo decir que era más piadoso que tú.

-estoy de acuerdo con eso… pero no estoy aquí para hablar de cosas familiares…- me miró y después a Jacob…- estoy dispuesto a ayudarlos, no solo yo, también la rosa negra.

-hacer un trato con la rosa negra es como si estuviera firmando mi condena de muerte…- se burló Carlisle…- se como funcionan las cosas Edward.

-él no nos hará nada…- dije y me atreví a desafiar a Edward con la mirada…- ¿me equivoco?

-no…- respondió no sin antes titubear…- estas en lo correcto…- desvió su atención a mi papá…- yo mismo te doy mi palabra que después de acabar con la guardia, tú y tu familia serán libres de vivir la eternidad a la que están destinados… nadie de los míos va a interceder a menos que no se comporten como se debe…

-¿saldrías de la vida de todos si fuera necesario?- inquirió Jacob, pero toda la intención era para que yo escuchara lo que no quería…

-si… si fuera necesario…- terminó diciendo mirándome a los ojos, esta vez fui yo la que lo evadió…

Siguieron hablando de lo que podían hacer, inclusive comenzaron a armar un plan, nada me incluía a mí, Jacob y Carlisle me sacaban de la plática cada vez que yo me ofrecía como anzuelo, me daba la impresión de que Edward quería saber más de esa parte de la historia pero no estaba segura si decirle o no el real porque de mi vida.

Al final, mi frustración ganó, nadie de ellos tres me tomaba en cuenta, me puse de pie.

-estaré en mi habitación…- puntualicé…- por favor, no quiero molestias el resto de la noche…- me atrevía decir y salí de allí, me crucé con mi madre cuando iba hacia las escaleras pero solo le sonreí, nada más; cerré la puerta de mi habitación y comencé a desvestirme, me metí a dar una ducha rápida, solo para relajarme un poco con el agua caliente.

Solté un muy hondo suspiro cuando mi cuerpo tocó la cama, sentía como si hubiera sido el día más activo de mi vida pero en realidad solo era uno de los más estresantes y esto solo era el comienzo, eso lo sabía muy bien.

Alguien tocó la puerta y supuse que era Jacob, siempre venía a verme antes de irse a dormir.

-pasa…- musité y me sorprendí al ver quien era…- ¿Qué quieres? ¿No vas a pasar aquí la noche?

-si… Carlisle me ofreció una habitación, acabo de llamar a la rosa negra solo para ponerlos al tanto.

-¿osea que dentro de unas horas habrá cazadores y demás aquí?- él sonrió.

-no… nada de eso…yo seré el único cazador en esta casa.- asentí y me acomodé de piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón.

Como me imaginé, Edward se acomodó en la orilla de la cama, viéndome, ¿Por qué no preguntaba de una vez?

-¿Quieres saber porque estoy huyendo, cierto?- soltó una risa traviesa pero no me contestó a eso.

-¿Por qué abandonaste una eternidad de poder? ¿Por qué te condenaste a esto?

-tú no sabes nada de mí, Edward… yo no lo veía como poder… yo nunca quise ser esto…- él bajó la mirada por un momento pero después volvió a verme a los ojos, buscando más respuestas a preguntas que no se habían hecho.

-¿Cómo pasó?- guardé silencio y suspiré, cientos de memorias se amontonaron en mi mente.

-yo tenía 19…- comencé a contar…- y puedo decir que lo tenía todo, a mis padres, ellos me amaban… tenía amigos, tenía sueños… muchos… más de los que te puedas imaginar…- sonreí ante esos recuerdos humanos…- y lo tenía a él, a Joseph… íbamos a casarnos tan pronto terminara el mes de junio, mis papás lo querían y yo estaba completamente enamorada de él, era todo lo que alguna vez había soñado, pero…- y mis recuerdos se nublaron para dar paso a la pesadilla…- en el pueblo donde yo vivía había historias sobre ellos, sobre los Vulturi y su naturaleza inhumana, yo no los creía en un principio hasta que me tocó vivir en carne propia lo que se contaba… Aro Vulturi me había visto en más de una ocasión y quería tenerme a su lado, hacerme suya…

-yo siempre me rehusé, sabía lo que ellos eran pero no iba a convertirme en un vampiro, mis padres estaban completamente aterrorizados por lo que fuera a pasar, yo amaba a Joseph y estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de ser feliz a su lado…- sonreí con amargura…- pero después de todo, la realidad era que yo era solo una patética humana enamorada y eso era nada a comparación de él… una tarde, después de su ultima amenaza, yo volví a casa… vi a mis padres, drenados de sangre y lo vi a él…- sentí como una lágrima corría por mi mejilla, era doloroso ese recuerdo…- Aro me había arrebatado lo que más quería, lo que más amaba… pero eso no fue el final, llegaron algunos de la guardia por mí y me llevaron a su maldita mansión, Aro se regocijaba de lo que había hecho y me llevó con él, estaba atrapada, sola y desesperada, no sentía nada, ya no tenía a nadie pero aún así conservaba algo en mí, hasta que el abusó de mí… tocó cada parte de mi cuerpo con sus asquerosas manos, recuerdo cuanto… cuanto rogué porque se detuviera, pero nunca lo hizo… y… después pasó… me quitó todo, mi familia, a Joseph, mi cuerpo… mi humanidad…

El dolor de la transformación fue insoportable… cuando desperté ya no sentía el latido de mi corazón y sentía como si hubiera fuego en mi garganta… me había convertido en lo que más temía, ataqué a Aro pero no era nada fuerte en comparación con él así que me dejó botada en el suelo, entonces fue cuando aproveché que me había quedado sola y sin pensarlo salí huyendo… después de un tiempo decidí quedarme aquí en Londres, era perfecto… yo estaba sola y aquí había cientos de cazadores y hombres lobo, ningún vampiro cuerdo era capaz de vivir aquí ¿no es así?- por fin elevé mi mirada y lo vi, Edward tenía un gesto de horror, enojo… todo junto…- nunca me interesó ser eterna, yo solo quería ser una mujer… casarme, tener hijos… ser feliz y morir…

-Bella…- pasé el dorso de mi mano por mi mejilla para limpiar la lágrima…

-no debes decir nada… de hecho no hay nada que decir… querías saber mi historia y esa es… nadie de mi familia sabe todo lo que Aro hizo conmigo así que puedes sentirte especial por eso.

-lo que él te hizo…

-es pasado… ya no importa… no me importa…

-pero a mí si…- Edward se acercó a mí e forma amenazante…- Bella… mátame…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios quieres hacer? No voy a…

-eres la única razón por la que querría ser un vampiro…

-no Edward, tú no quieres esto…

-quiero hacerlo pagar por lo que te hizo y esta es la única forma…

-no voy a matarte… no quiero hacerlo, Edward…- coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas…- quiero que sigas siendo lo que yo siempre quise…- ser un vampiro no es solo ser inmortal, hay muchas condiciones para tener vida eterna y el precio es muy caro algunas veces.

-no me importa…- imitó mi tono de voz de hace un rato, cerré los ojos con fuerza y después lo miré lo más seria que pude…- quiero poder salvarte cuando sea necesario.

-él esta aquí, mi muerte es solo cuestión de tiempo… no puedo escapar a lo inevitable… tú lo sabes muy bien…- sus labios chocaron con los míos con desesperación, sus manos tomaron mi cintura con delicadeza y mi espalda quedó sobre la cama en segundos…

-solo hazlo por ambos…

-no… no voy a dejarte hacerlo…

* * *

**Nueeevo cap, graaaciias por los comentaaarios, besosss! :D**

_**REVIEWSSS!**_


	15. Hello my maker

**=Hello my maker=**

Mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello y mis manos jugaban con su cabello mientras compartíamos posiblemente el beso más tierno de mucho tiempo.

Pero aun así comencé a removerme entre sus brazos para separarme, Edward solo me miró a los ojos y esperó a que hablara o le diera la razón de porque no quería seguir besándolo…

-no debería estar haciendo esto… en este momento tu deberías alejarte de mí, seguir pidiéndome disculpas y luego irte con los de tu grupo.

-no lo haré.

-lo se…- solté un suspiró y me zafé de su agarre para sentarme sobre la cama y manteniendo mi distancia con él.- necesito estar sola.

Mis palabras le cayeron como bomba, era la primera vez que yo lo estaba rechazando, la primera que prácticamente lo estaba corriendo de mi lugar. Edward titubeó y vi que intentaba decirme algo pero al final se quedó callado y se levantó de la cama.

-no voy a dejar que lo inevitable pase…- dijo de espaldas a mí…- no importa en lo que me tenga que convertir.

El ruido de la puerta resonó en toda la habitación y pocos minutos después estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, no sabía que hacer ni sabía que era lo que estaba sintiendo, por más que quería no podía encontrar la conexión con Aro en estos momentos y estuve intentándolo posiblemente por más de una hora, ya no se escuchaba nada fuera de lo normal en casa, posiblemente mis hermanos aun no llegaban.

Salí de mi habitación cuando sentí que el silencio era insoportable, ladeé mi rostro hacia el lado izquierdo que era donde se encontraba la habitación en la que Edward iba a quedarse esta noche, era la última del pasillo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras comencé a sentir estos escalofríos tan familiares, me abracé a mi misma al recordar la ultima vez que tuve estos escalofríos, fue cuando iba llegando a casa, antes de que encontrara los cuerpos de mi familia y de Joseph.

-ey… ya es tarde…

-los vampiros no dormimos todas las noches Jake…- murmuré con una media sonrisa…- y creo que yo no volveré a dormir hasta que esto no termine.

-pronto terminará… no te preocupes…- bajé la mirada, sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí pocos segundos después y solté un suspiró sobre su pecho.

-no se que haría si no estuvieras aquí conmigo.- acepté y Jacob me abrazó con más fuerza.

-lo mismo digo yo Bella…- escuchaba el latido de su corazón bastante cerca y me gustaba, era tan relajante y la calidez de su cuerpo me hacía sentir aún mejor…- no sabes como quisiera que me amaras aunque fuera una mínima parte de cómo lo amas a él… que te dieras cuenta de todo lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti.

-Jake…

-no tienes porque explicarme nada…- tomó mi mentón con delicadeza y besó mi frente, cerré los ojos…- te amo Isabella, más que a mi propia vida.

-por favor no sigas…- pedí en un susurro y lo miré…- lo siento tanto.

-no hay nada de lo que debas disculparte… no es tu culpa ser tan perfecta.- me sonrió y comenzó a inclinarse hacia mí, pero nunca llegó a besarme, mis padres interrumpieron lo que planeaba hacer.

Me separé de Jacob cuando vi a Carlisle y Esme caminando rápidamente hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirí un poco aturdida.

-tus hermanos no han vuelto, estamos un poco preocupados… iremos a buscarlos en los alrededores…

-¿Qué? No… papá no…- comencé a decir…- por Dios como no lo pensé antes, no debí haber dejado que se fueran.

-Bella, amor tranquilízate…- Esme deslizaba su mano por mi brazo pero eso no era suficiente para calmarme.

-no vayan, por favor… no quiero que vayan… Jacob haz algo.

-Carlisle… yo puedo ir…

-¡NO!- dije aun más fuerte y miré a todos alternamente, me sentía atada de pies y manos y era realmente desesperante estar así. Vi que Carlisle y Jacob se alejaban por un momento y cuando iba tras ellos Esme me impidió seguir.

-amor, mírame…- colocó ambas manos sobre mis mejillas…- no iremos lejos, no vamos a estar fuera mucho tiempo, no queremos alejarnos de ti… pero debemos saber donde están tus hermanos.

-perdóname… mamá perdón…- comencé a llorar y me abrazó…- todo esto es mi culpa, nunca debí venir con ustedes…

-no, cariño… nada de esto es tu culpa, mi vida todo va a salir bien…

-Bellas ven conmigo…- Jacob había vuelto.- vamos a tu habitación, necesitas calmarte…- comencé a negarme a ir con él, sabía que cuando yo subiera las escaleras mis padres saldrían de la casa; pero no importaba cuanto luchara contra Jacob para soltarme, nunca lo iba a lograr, él era un poco más fuerte que yo.

-por favor no vayan… Carlisle por favor…- decía mientras Jacob me llevaba entre sus brazos hacia el piso de arriba…- ¡Papá! No salgan… suéltame…- fue ahí cuando escuché la puerta y empecé a retorcerme con mas fuerza entre el agarre de Jacob.

-no voy a soltarte Bella… no voy a dejar que te entregues fácilmente.

-suéltame… por favor… ¡Suéltame!

-¿Qué demonios haces Black?- inquirió Edward que venía corriendo hacia nosotros…

-ayúdame a mantenerla tranquila…- me estaban tratando como si estuviera completamente loca, tal vez en estos momentos lo estaba porque no sentía el suelo bajo mis pies, no sabía en donde me encontraba ni porque seguía gritando, sentía las lágrimas sobre mis mejillas y las manchas de ellas en mi ropa.

-Bella… cálmate…

-no… no los dejes salir…- dije entre jadeos, necesitaba aire y sangre… me sentía tan sedienta y cansada al mismo tiempo…- Jake… no los dejes ir…

-van a volver pronto…- por fin me dejaron sobre la cama, yo no me moví, no se porque no lo hice, simplemente me encogí y me hice un ovillo sobre el colchón…- ¿necesitas algo?

-no dejes que se vayan… te lo suplico… no los dejes ir…- Jacob apartó su mirada de la mía, algo que nunca había hecho, no de esa forma que hasta me hizo sentirme sola.

-Edward quédate con ella…- dijo mirando al otro, Edward asintió.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-iré por sus padres y buscaré a sus hermanos… por favor… no la dejes salir de esta casa… haz lo que sea, no importa que con tal de que Bella no salga de aquí…- apreté las sábanas entre mis manos al sentirme tan impotente y después lo vi irse, cerré los ojos por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Finalmente volví en sí, a la persona cuerda que era al inicio del día. Edward no se había movido ni un centímetro de mi lado desde que Jacob salió de la casa; estaba de espaldas a mí, apoyando su costado sobre el marco de la ventana, el cielo seguía obscuro, las horas ya se me habían hecho eternas y el reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana.

-¿Dónde esta Jacob?- inquirí en voz baja, Edward vino a mí de inmediato y se sentó a mi lado.- dime…

-ya va a volver…- aseguró y tomó mi mano con delicadeza…- estas sedienta.- tragué en seco automáticamente cuando dijo eso, lo sabía por el color de mis ojos y por las ojeras en mi rostro, efectivamente, estaba bastante sedienta.

-estoy bien… solo quiero que los demás vuelvan.

Sin avisarme ni nada, Edward rompió el espacio que nos separaba y me abrazó con fuerza, encogí mis piernas hacia mi torso y correspondí su abrazo, me sentí tan bien.

-no debes estar asustada, nada va a pasarte Bella.

-no importa lo que me pase a mí yo solo… no quiero que Aro lo haga de nuevo, no voy a soportar que me lo quite todo… que los arrebate de la forma en que lo hizo antes…

-vamos a impedirlo… ya verás que podremos hacerlo.

-no… todos dicen eso, estoy harta de que lo hagan porque no saben de lo que hablan… pueden creer que soy tan ilusa que me convencen con esa idea pero no Edward…- me separé un poco de él…- yo ya pasé por eso, ya se lo que Aro es capaz de hacer para demostrar que todos somos inferiores a él… ni mis padres, ni Jacob ni tú pueden decirme que todo va a salir bien porque no les creo… yo se como va a terminar esto y me siento tan mal por no hacer nada al respecto…

-Bella…

-no se que hacer… no quiero que él les haga daño, no quiero perderlos… nunca me perdonaría que algo les sucediera…- lo miré a los ojos y finalmente dije lo que más miedo me daba…- él no va a tardar mucho en darse cuenta lo que siento por ti y…- no tuve el valor de seguir hablando, la imagen de Joseph llenó por completo mis pensamientos y no quise imaginarme a Edward de esa forma…

-mírame… estamos bien…- tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y se inclinó aun más…- te amo y aunque nunca me voy a perdonar lo que fui capaz de hacerte, siempre… escúchame muy bien, siempre seré capaz de dar mi vida por ti, no importa lo que pase o lo que Aro tenga planeado, él no va a tocarte sin antes haber pasado sobre mí.

-no sabes lo que dices… eres humano, aun siendo lo que eres, sabiendo lo que sabes… él es más fuerte que ambos…

-no más fuerte de lo que siento por ti, Bella…- sus labios chocaron con los míos desesperadamente, rogando que yo correspondiera el beso y lo hice.

Llevé mis manos a su camisa y comencé a quitársela, necesitaba sentir su piel contra la mía, se que no era el momento idóneo para hacer el amor y mucho menos por lo que acaba de pasar pero yo lo necesitaba.

Edward se sacó la playera de un tirón y me atrajo hacia él con suma facilidad, ambos quedamos de rodillas, uno enfrente del otro, pasé mi lengua por mis labios y Edward no apartó la mirada de ese gesto, deslizó sus manos lentamente por mi cintura hasta que llegó al borde de mi blusa, elevé mis bazos para que la quitara y él así lo hizo, acarició mi torso desnudo y no tardó mucho en tocar mis senos con sus labios, arqueé mi espalda al sentir su toque y él pasó su lengua por mi pezón haciendo que soltara el primer jadeo de la noche.

Me recosté sobre la cama y él no tardó mucho en volver a acariciarme, besaba cada pedazo de piel desnuda y más de mi pecho y mi cuello. Se deshizo de mis jeans y de mis bragas en pocos minutos y después se alejó por un momento solo para quitarse la ropa.

Nunca me iba a cansar de verlo desnudo, me gustaba su cuerpo.

Acomodé mis piernas sobre sus costados y él comenzó con ese suave vaivén que tanto me gustaba y que él sabía, cada vez que sus labios se apartaban de los míos yo soltaba innumerables jadeos, intentando tomar el aire suficiente.

-Ed…- eché mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando se acercaba a mi zona más intima, sabía lo que iba a hace y yo no haría nada para detenerlo. Besó con extrema delicadeza mi abdomen, la línea semi rojiza seguía allí, aunque ahora ya era como un rayón color rosa, casi no se notaba…- no te detengas…- rogué contrayendo mi abdomen y él continuó después de haberme mirado a los ojos por un momento.

Apreté las sábanas y cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras soltaba un gemido bastante audible cuando sentí su lengua en mi sexo, entonces comenzó a tocar todo… arqueé mi espalda y contraje mi abdomen no se por cuanto tiempo, Edward me estaba haciendo entrar a otra dimensión, a una donde solo él y yo estábamos siendo parte.

-ahh… Ed… Edward… para…- pedí, no quería llegar al clímax sin él; Edward volvió a erguirse y empezó a hacer un camino de besos desde mi vientre bajo hasta llegar otra vez a mis labios, no nos decíamos nada, las caricias y las miradas eran suficientes.

-Bella… mi dulce y perfecta Bella…- susurró cerca de mi oído y después me dio un beso rápido y tierno en los labios, sonreí; deslizó sus manos sobre mis piernas y se colocó de rodillas entre ellas, podía ver su miembro, listo para mí y pasé mi lengua por mi labio inferior, ansiosa porque él entrara en mí.- te amo princesa…

-y yo a ti…- musité bajito, elevó un poco mi pierna derecha, para acomodarse y se colocó sobre mí mientras comenzaba a entrar, esta vez lento, nuestros jadeos se mezclaban por la cercanía de su rostro con el mío y sus ojos, por Dios, sus ojos me hipnotizaban por completo…

Entonces ahogué un gemido en cuanto dio la primera embestida; Edward colocó uno de sus brazos a mi costado, para sostenerse y su otra mano estaba sobre mi cadera, para guiarme en el movimiento; sus movimientos eran lentos y me gustaban…

-Edward…- gemí…- más…- él hizo lo que le pedí y mientras me iba acercando al orgasmo, mi sed comenzó a hacerse presente con más fuerza; ceñí mis piernas a su cintura y Edward empezó a dar besos húmedos sobre mi cuello y mi pecho, sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y profundas y sus jadeos junto con los míos era lo que se escuchaba en esta habitación.

-Bella…- dijo de un momento a otro y dejó de moverse, abrí los ojos y encontré un par de orbes esmeralda observándome… comprendí lo que él quería.

-no puedo…

-hazlo…- pidió entre jadeos, deslizó sus labios por mi mejilla, hasta llegar a mi oreja…- quiero que lo hagas…- y me hizo estremecer cuando deslizó su lengua por mi cuello, me miró a los ojos por ultima vez y nos hizo girar, me acomodé a horcajadas sobre él y gemí bajito al sentirlo dentro otra vez.

Empecé a moverme, Edward tocaba todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, después del tiempo de haber compartido a escondidas, habíamos aprendido lo que nos gustaba hacer cuando teníamos relaciones.

-detenme cuando sea necesario…- dije mientras me movía en círculos sobre él, prolongando el momento final.

-confío en ti…- solté un gemido al sentir la primera oleada de intenso placer y lo besé con pasión, casi al borde la violencia; seguí moviéndome y pasé mi lengua por una parte de su cuello, lo besé y finalmente hundí mis dientes allí, ambos soltamos un gemido por lo que pasó, mi cabeza se desconectó de mi cuerpo y el placer, el orgasmo y la sed se combinaron haciendo que no me detuviera, al contrario, moví mis caderas contras Edward con más fuerza y pasión y sentí como él apretaba mis caderas y soltaba maldiciones al aire por lo que lo estaba haciendo sentir…

Entonces todo se nubló, no escuchaba nada, lo único que sentía era el placer, el más intenso y largo que haya tenido, dejé de beber y me erguí mientras arqueaba mi espalda y disfrutaba del cálido liquido de Edward llegando a mi interior… solté muchos jadeos seguidos y por ultimo apoyé mi cuerpo sobre el pecho de Edward…

-esta no puede ser la ultima vez que hagamos esto…- susurró y luego soltó una risita de satisfacción, su respiración era errática al igual que la mía; colocó sus manos sobre mis mejillas y me besó otra vez, chocando su lengua con la mía… Me acomodé a su lado y rápidamente estuve entre sus brazos, compartiendo otro beso, su cuerpo no podía estar más junto al mío y era hermoso estar así, éramos completamente ignorantes de lo que estaba por pasar en tan solo unos cuantos minutos más.

-te amo tanto Isabella.

-repítelo… siempre…

-hasta que mi corazón deje de latir… incluso entonces…- hubo un silencio, en el cual él esperaba que yo hiciera lo que quería y yo me debatía entre si hacerlo o no…

-¿seguro que quieres esto?

-puedes pensarlo todavía un rato después de que beba, se que no querrás matarme al instante.

-no… no voy a querer hacerlo.

-entonces no pierdes nada con darme lo que quiero… al menos no una parte…

Lo abracé, respiré su bello aroma y me hice hacia atrás.

-promete que no harás nada arriesgado por mí.- Edward no contestó tan rápido como yo quería pero asintió al final, tomé un respiro y me hice un herida con los dientes sobre mi antebrazo, Edward no tardó en acercarse y después de mirarme comenzó a beber, nunca me iba a explicar porque funcionábamos así, porque ambos sentíamos que nuestro interior se fusionaba con el otro cuando compartíamos algo como la sangre pero era una intensidad tan perfecta que me gustaba.

Cuando se separó me deleité con el color de sus labios y no pude resistirme a besarlos; no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero me hizo olvidar todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, absolutamente todo fue opacado por nuestro momento…

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté cuando había terminado de vestirme, me había puesto otra cosa, eran unos pantalones deportivos y un top, entre más cómoda estuviera ante cualquier situación iba a ser mejor.

-son las ocho…- me sorprendí cuando dijo eso y me alteré de inmediato… me asomé a la ventana, el cielo estaba nublado pero ya estaba más claro.

-debo ir a buscarlos…

-no… no lo harás…- me detuve enfrente de él, retándolo a que se quitara… pero fue entonces cuando se escuchó la puerta abrirse y en menos de dos segundos, cerrarse…

Edward fue el primero en salir de la habitación… pero antes de dar si quiera tres pasos, Jacob llegó al final de las escaleras, pasé a un lado de Edward y corrí hacia mi amigo y lo abracé con fuerza.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Dónde están los otros?- Jacob miró a mis espaldas y sentí las manos de Edward sobre mi cintura, obligándome a caminar de regreso a la habitación.- ¿Jake?

-ya vienen…- dijo de la nada sin mirarme.

-no es verdad… Jacob dime que pasó…

-Edward…- le hizo una seña y yo enloquecí otra vez…

-¿Dónde están? Dime… maldita sea ¡dime!

-Bella… mírame a los ojos…- ordenó Edward con voz seria y me hizo voltear a verlo…- ellos ya vienen…- sentí sus labios sobre los míos y no se porque sentí que esto se estaba acercando al final, lo besé con más ímpetu por el miedo que sentí y luego lo abracé; ambos éramos ignorantes de que este sería el ultimo beso antes del fin…- vuelvo en un momento, iré por mis cosas a mi habitación y vuelvo aquí contigo ¿De acuerdo?- asentí…- después, saldremos de esta casa, los tres… juntos… no te vamos a dejar sola…- lo volví a abrazar y lo vi salir después de compartir una mirada con Jacob.

Mi amigo me sonrió y caminó hacia la ventana.

-dime la verdad…

-ya te la he dicho… dime tú ¿Cómo estas?

-Jake…- él ya sabía todo lo que había pasado, obviamente era estúpido pensar que Edward y yo no habíamos tenido nada en el tiempo que estuvimos solos…- yo…

-no digas nada… de verdad Bella… no ahora…

-no me hables así…- cuando Jake iba a contestar se escuchó como si cientos de cristales se hicieran añicos y un enorme estruendo lo precedió… se había escuchado bastante cerca…

-Edward…- siseé después de que escuché el estruendo dentro de la casa…- Ed…

-no…- Jake me sujetó de la cintura cuando amenacé con salir a verlo…- suéltame… ¡Edward!

-no Bella… maldita sea… quédate aquí…- me dio un empujón hacia atrás y abrió la puerta, lo vi irse hacia la habitación que ocupaba Edward pero yo no podía quedarme aquí esperando…

Caminé rápido hacia la habitación de Edward y me detuve cuando no escuchaba nada, no había más que silencio…

-Jake… - le llamé con voz temblorosa, la puerta estaba abierta…- Edward…- entré y la desesperación me dominó por completo, la ventana estaba destrozada, incluso parte de la pared… lo peor… podía percibir el aroma de la sangre…- Ed… ¡Edward!- grité pero nadie contestó, baje las escaleras corriendo y comencé a llamarlos, mis hermanos no debían tardar en volver a casa y posiblemente mis padres tampoco pero entonces una pregunta me hizo salir de mis casillas ¿Qué tal si los habían atrapado?

-no… no…- salí de casa en menos de dos segundos y traté de seguir el aroma de Jacob o Edward pero la lluvia lo hacia difícil… saqué el teléfono y llamé a Jasper, nadie contestó…

Seguí caminando, miraba a todas partes, no podía evitarlo pero no veía a nadie, era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado pero yo sabía que no era así, él los había atrapado.

-se que estas aquí… me quieres a mí…- comencé a decir en voz alta, alguien debía venir, sabía que ellos estaba cerca.

Y entonces lo vi… claro en mi mente, estaba sonriendo extasiado; abrí los ojos de inmediato y me giré… frente a mí…

No había cambiado nada, todo en él era como la primera vez, sus ojos posiblemente más rojos de lo normal… solo… sonriendo victoriosamente.

-hora de volver a casa…- su voz causó reacción en mí pero aun así no lo demostré…

-¡BELLA CORRE!- escuché gritar a Edward y pocos segundos después una estaca atravesaba mi abdomen, bajé la mirada hacia ella de inmediato, apenas y pude soltar un jadeo, mis manos fueron de inmediato hacia el pedazo que sobresalía de mi piel, la sangre brotaba y un dolor tremendo atravesaba mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, cuando levanté la mirada de nuevo, Aro me sonreía con suficiencia, se atrevió a acomodar un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y finalmente soltó la estaca, él me estaba sosteniendo...

Caí de rodillas al suelo…

-tráiganlos… Isabella seguramente quiere ver lo fácil que es para mí obtener lo que quiero…- Marco y Cayo aparecieron primero, Felix y Demetri traían a Jacob, estaba jadeante; Jane y Alec venían con Edward, me dolió verlo, se veía bastante herido, ambos me miraron y eso fue aun peor; por más que intentaba sacar el pedazo de madera de mi cuerpo no podía hacerlo, mis manos estaban entumidas y no me faltaba mucho para que cayera inconsciente…

Aro vino a mí, se inclinó y cogió mi mentón con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-te haz portado muy mal mi pequeña Isabella… pero por ahora debes dormir un poco… vas a tener un día muy agitado…- me soltó y caí por completo al suelo, intenté ver algo, verlo a él… a Edward, forcejando inútilmente contra los vampiros que lo tenían sujeto, veía que gritaba pero no escuchaba nada… entonces cerré los ojos…

* * *

**Graaacias por los comentarios chicaaas,, me voy directo a hacer el proximo capitulo, besos!**

_**REVIEWS! :D**_


	16. Pain

**=Pain=**

Desorientada, débil y sedienta… así me sentía, aún tenía los ojos cerrados y era como si cada parte de mi cuerpo estuviera entumecido, dolores punzantes me recorrían de pies a cabeza pero se hacían más fuertes cuando pasaban por mi abdomen.

-amo, todo está listo… justo como usted lo ordenó…- escuché decir a alguien.

-muy bien Jane, déjame a solas… avísales que iremos dentro de unos minutos, ella recibirá su castigo frente a todos…

Los pasos de esa mujer resonaron con delicadeza hasta que se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, entonces lo sentí aproximarse, caminar lento y titubeante hacia mí.

-Isabella… dulce y preciosa Bella, abre los ojos…- no lo hice… hasta que una de sus manos apresó mi cuello. Comencé a jadear y cerré los ojos con más fuerza.- pequeña estúpida.- y ahí recibí mi primer golpe, abrí los ojos mientras estaba en el suelo.

-¿Dónde tienes a los demás?- inquirí sin detenerme a pensar.

-nos están esperando…- levanté la mirada solo para ver su mano extendida hacia mí, no la tomé, solo me levanté del suelo con un poco de dificultad. Aro me sujetó con fuerza del brazo y me llevó a su lado a través de esos pasillos, no sabía dónde estábamos ni cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente pero estaba dispuesta a luchar hasta mi último suspiro con tal de salvar a mi familia, a Jake y a Edward.

Nos detuvimos frente a unas enormes puertas de madera, la pared ya no era como las del resto de la casa y se me hicieron muy parecidas a…

-imposible…- susurré al reconocer el lugar.

-qué bueno que recuerdes tu hogar… vas a permanecer mucho tiempo aquí.

-no… ¿Cómo? Aro… ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?

-la estaca estuvo dentro de ti todo el viaje, hasta que llegamos aquí, a Italia… pero no demos explicaciones, tus amigos están ansiosos por verte y sé que tu igual.

Las puertas se abrieron y todo era justo como lo recordaba, era la sala de castigos, solo una vez estuve aquí y prácticamente me estremecí al recordar los azotes que pasé, Aro rió al sentir mi temblor junto a él… y los vi, las celdas estaban alrededor; mi familia estaba allí, juntos, y la celda de Jacob y Edward eran las más cercanas a los asientos de los hermanos Vulturi.

-déjalos ir…- murmuré cuando me dejó libre, Aro tomó la delicadeza de mirarme a los ojos cuando respondió.

-no…- hizo una señal y después se fue a sentar a un lado de sus hermanos, detrás de mí venía Jane junto con su hermano Alec, ambos traían un enorme vestido en las manos.

-muy bien Isabella…- el vestido quedó en el suelo, Jane lo dejó a mis pies y se alejó de mí de nuevo, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada de odio y burla.- era tu favorito ¿no?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-quiero que lo uses… póntelo ahora…- ordenó con voz sedosa…- desnúdate… y ponte ese vestido.- tragué en seco y no me atreví a ver a mi alrededor, mucho menos a Jake o a Edward que estaban prácticamente enfrente de mí; no evadí la mirada de Aro, esto era entre él y yo.- ¿Qué esperas?

Comencé a quitarme la ropa, pieza por pieza, me sentía tan humillada pero no importaba si esto mantenía tranquilo al imbécil que tenía frente a mí, el cual me miraba como si yo fuera el pedazo de carne más delicioso de todo el banquete.

Jadeante a causa de la furia, terminé de ponerme el vestido. Los tres hermanos estaban sonriendo, victoriosos.

-¿Qué más quieres que haga?- inquirí…- voy a hacer todo lo que me digas si los dejas libres.

-¿todo? ¿Aunque no lo quieras?

-dime qué debo hacer.

Aro llegó a mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y me arrastró con él hasta que mi cadera chocó con la enorme mesa que estaba en el centro de toda la sala, nunca supe para que era pero su tamaño era sumamente pequeño a comparación del tamaño de la sala.

Solté un gemido por el dolor…

-tú sabes muy bien lo que debes hacer.- yo no lo estaba viendo a él; Edward atravesaba mi alma, la forma en que me estaba mirando me hacía sentir mal, ambos queríamos ayudar al otro pero ahora era imposible, sabía que solo debía rogar que Aro me concediera un deseo antes de matarme o de quedarme con él.

Mi cabello cubrió parte de mi rostro por la bofetada que me propinó y mis manos quedaron apoyadas sobre la mesa para mantenerme en pie.

-sabes que no me gusta cuando me ignoran...- dijo y acto seguido empezó a caminar a mi alrededor.- ¿sabes? Es el momento de las confesiones.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- inquirí.

-nada…-yo voy a confesarme… sabes Bella… debo reconocer que eres bastante inteligente… supiste exactamente a donde ir y mira que me hiciste buscarte por más de un siglo; pero sabes cómo te encontré.- intenté recordar algo que hubiera hecho para indicarle donde estaba pero no recordé nada…- tus traicioneros sentimientos; yo soy tu creador Isabella y siento todo lo que tú, tus anhelos, tus miedos, todos y cada uno de tus deseos…- se fue acercando a mí…- eres muy interesante… tu belleza atrajo a tres especies… un licántropo… un humano… y a mí…- deslizó sus labios por mi mejilla.- quiero que me digas… ¿Quién es Edward?- si fuera humana, mi pulso se hubiera acelerado, pero aun siendo vampiro, no evité mostrarme nerviosa.- nunca he podido ver su rostro claro en mi mente, mi conexión contigo solo me hacia escuchar y sentir, nunca ver, así que dímelo… ¿Quién es? ¿Quién tendrá el mismo final que Joseph?

-Aro por favor…

-¡Dímelo!- me gritó.

-no…- respondí bastante decidida y lo ataqué, pero no pasaron más de dos minutos para que yo terminara otra vez contra la mesa de madera.

-uno de ustedes dos…- dijo mirando a Jacob y Edward alternamente…- ¿Quién es? Díganmelo ahora o ella va a pasar unos momentos de crueldad intensa… adelante… ¿Quién de ustedes es Edward?- lo miré y rogué porque no hablara, Aro me tenía justo frente a él, sujetándome de la cintura con mucha fuerza, tanto que me hacía daño…- ¡HABLEN!- moví mis labios en un gesto de "no" y en ese momento sentí los dientes de Aro hundirse en mi garganta; solté un grito, no pude evitarlo, él estaba tomando mi sangre, siendo uno de los originales era imposible morir a causa de beber de otro vampiro.

Seguí soltando gemidos mientras me retorcía entre sus brazos…

-¡BASTA!- escuché…- soy yo… suéltala ya maldito chupasangre… ¡Suéltala!- los labios de Aro se curvaron en una sonrisa victoriosa y me dejó libre, caí al suelo jadeando.

-perfecto… era justo como quería, que Edward fuera el humano… y que tú fueras el licántropo.

Aro quedó frente a la celda de Edward, ambos mirándose a los ojos.

-tú te atreviste a tocar algo de mi propiedad… voy a matarte ¿sabes por qué? Porque eres un estorbo… justo ahora verás como reclamo lo que es mío, ambos…- miró a Jacob el cual estaba temblando de furia…- Isabella me pertenece.

No entendí lo que planeaba hacer hasta que volvió a mí, me cogió de la cintura y me obligó a recostarme sobre la mesa.

-no…- espeté y traté de empujarlo para que me dejara libre pero yo estaba muy débil…- Aro…

-esto es solo el comienzo Isabella…- conformé iba subiendo mi vestido, escuchaba los gritos de los demás, era tormentoso escuchar a mi familia, el ruido de los golpes sobre las celdas, no quería verlos, no podía…

-¡NO LA TOQUES!- eran las palabras de Jacob y Edward pero Aro no iba a parar…

-basta…- destrozó mi ropa interior y entró en mí con brutalidad, solté un grito de dolor y sentí como mi cuerpo iba moviéndose a como él quería… soltaba jadeos por la pena, la furia… el miedo…

-eres… mía…- cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté el cuello de su capa, no podía alejarlo de mí, lo único que podía hacer era soportar. Mis piernas colgaban a cada lado suyo, sobre la mesa y mi cuerpo parecía partirse en dos cada vez que embestía en mi contra, los gritos de los otros lo hacían peor, no podía más… quería que esto terminara de una buena vez…

Cuando abrí los ojos, toda la habitación me daba vueltas, vi al resto de la guardia, todos mirando el espectáculo y Aro no apartaba los ojos de mí, de mi rostro; cundo iba terminando, comenzó a reír, burlón… y lo sentí.

-siempre me vas a pertenecer ¿Lo comprendes? Tú eres mía…- salió de mí y mientras se acomodaba la ropa otra vez, habló…- sáquenlos… al licántropo y el humano, los quiero frente a mí.

-no…- jadeé y él me tomó del brazo para ponerme en pie…- no les hagas daño.

-haré todo lo contrario mi Bella, voy a jugar con ellos y sé que será muy divertido.

No pude mantenerme en pie cuando él me dejó libre, no fue ni siquiera necesario que los vampiros de la guardia me vigilaran, yo estaba muy débil, tanto que apenas y podía abrir los ojos.

-eres un maldito hijo de puta…- gritó Edward y se abalanzó contra Aro, Jacob también logró zafarse pero en medio de temblores, Marco lo atacó por la espalda, hundiéndole una especie de jeringa, mi mejor amigo se quedó inmóvil y después de darle un golpe a Marco, comenzó a temblar y cayó de rodillas en medio de un montón de gritos desgarradores.

-¿Qué le haz hecho?- inquirí… Edward se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó a Jacob gritar a sus espaldas…- Jake- intenté ponerme en pie pero era inútil, ahora el latido del corazón de Edward era lo único que podía escuchar con claridad además de los gritos de Jacob, quería sangre…

-adelante humano… atácame…- Edward titubeó un instante, Jacob seguía retorciéndose en el suelo… Edward volvió a atacar, solté un grito y me llevé una mano a la boca, Aro esquivo el primer ataque como si nada pero no se detuvo ahí, se abalanzó contra Edward, sin saber que él era un cazador y había luchado muchas veces con otros vampiros, pero no tardó más de cinco segundos en comprenderlo… comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-vaya… Isabella… pero si haz hechizado a una cazador… y tú muchacho eres un traidor… ¿no es así?- volvió a reír.

-por favor basta…- rogué… Jacob ahora solo jadeaba y soltaba gemidos de dolor de vez en cuando, mi amigo logró mirarme a los ojos y estiró su brazo, para tomar mi mano…- ¿Qué le haz hecho? ¡Contéstame!- chillé y llegué a Jake, estaba sudado y bastante caliente.

-es solo una diversión barata… pensé que el sueño de los licántropos era el no ser ellos mismos, así que se lo he concedido a tu amigo… el líquido que está recorriendo su organismo en estos momentos hará que nunca vuelva a transformarse, será un simple humano… como él lo desea…-Jacob soltaba maldiciones con los dientes apretados y en voz baja, parecía que le dolía mucho, soltó un grito…

-haz que pare… por favor… haz que pare…- sentí el brazo de Edward a mi alrededor y ladeé mi rostro para verlo; Aro siguió riéndose.

-se dan cuenta el magnífico cuadro que hacen… Edward… tú siempre haz deseado esto ¿no? Que tu enemigo sea igual a ti, así lo puedes matar…

-s…sa…sacala d… de… aquí…- murmuró Jacob.

-nunca podrá hacerlo…

-déjalos ir… a mi familia… a ellos dos… tómame a mí y déjalos ir…

-no querida… para mi eso es darte una alegría… mi querida Bella… yo haré tu vida miserable a partir de ahora.

Evité mirarlo de nuevo y bajé la mirada a Jacob, él no iba a morir por esto, sería un humano pero no moriría aún; Edward tenía la quijada apretada y temblaba de furia…

-por favor… no hagas nada estúpido…- dije lo más bajo que pude.

-lo siento tanto Bella…- besó mi mejilla con dulzura y yo rápido lo miré a los ojos…- te hice una promesa…

-no…- alcancé a susurrar cuando él se puso de pie…

-oye Aro…- espetó haciendo que el interpelado le diera toda la atención…- ¿Qué tal te vendría morir?

-¡EDWARD NO!- Jacob soltó otro gemido al momento que Edward se abalanzó contra Aro, el interpelado hizo una señal de que nadie se metiera y la siguiente lucha comenzó; intenté ponerme de pie muchas veces, interponerme en medio de ambos y parar esto pero solo daba un paso y volvía a caer…

-mira bien esto Isabella… Joseph también intentó luchar…

-Edward detente… por favor… ¡Edward!

-es hora de irte al infierno muchacho… siendo un cazador deberías saber que nunca debes luchar con uno de nosotros…- Edward me miró por unos segundos, diciéndome con la mirada que todo estaría bien, entonces comprendí lo que él quería… y después lo vi todo en cámara lenta.

-¡EDWARD!- Aro lo tomó por la espalda y hundió los dientes en el cuello de Edward, Jacob apenas y se movía, yo caí de rodillas de nuevo y lo miré, directo a los ojos… su piel era cada vez más pálida y vi como su vida humana iba fluyendo en color carmesí sobre su ropa, pero antes de que toda su sangre se terminara, Aro hundió una especie de navaja justo en el pecho de Edward…- no…- susurré y alcancé a ver la ultima media sonrisa de Edward, hasta que cerró los ojos; Aro lo soltó y me dolió ver a Edward caer al suelo de esa forma, yo seguía llorando…

-Alec… Jane… Demitri y Félix… lleven a los otros abajo…- ordenó refiriéndose a mi familia…- después miró a Jacob…- a él también pero en diferente celda.

Todos y cada uno de los antes mencionados se movió con rapidez, dos vampiros más se aproximaron a mí y Jake.

-huye…- murmuró Jacob muy bajito, solo para mí…- s…sálvate Bella…

-no voy a dejarlos… lo juro Jake… voy a sacarte de aquí.

-no puedes hacerlo…- fue lo último que dijo antes de que se lo llevaran.

Me quedé mirando a Edward, no se movía… faltaba tan poco para que comenzara su transformación…

-ahí lo tienes Bella… muerto… humano.- dijo Aro con burla alejándose de mí y dándome la espalda, me arrastré por el suelo hasta llegar a Edward y deslicé mis manos por su rostro con delicadeza, me incliné hacia él y cuando cubrí su rostro con mi cabello hablé sobre so oído.

-te juro que haré todo para sacarlos de aquí… por favor… nunca olvides que te amo… y… siempre estaré esperándote… siempre mi amor… hasta que muera…- le di un beso en la mejilla y después en los labios.- sentí un temblor de su parte… era la señal, el cambio había comenzado… lo siguiente que sucedió fue conmigo, una sensación extraña me recorrió de pies a cabeza al mismo tiempo que Edward hacia un gesto…

Aro también se dio cuenta de eso y soltó un grito de furia… sus hermanos se levantaron de su asiento y mi creados caminó hacia mí…

Me puso de pie con mucha rapidez y llevó una de sus manos a mi cuello…

-tu… maldita Isabella… le diste de tu sangre…

-y tome de la de él…- acepté con furia y descaro…- esta vez no será igual.

-¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tú?

-toda la orden de vampiros… traicionarías tus propias reglas si matas a un neófito y la revolución sería estupenda en tu contra.- recibí una bofetada de su parte pero no me importo.

-acabas de firmar tu condena Isabella.

-mi condena la firme hace mucho Aro… no soy la misma estúpida a la que le arrebataste la vida…

-oh claro que si lo eres… solo es cuestión de saber que te duele ahora y estoy seguro que tu maldito licántropo sabe cuál es… Edward ya no es tu debilidad ahora Bella… es el humano que está en la celda justo debajo de este suelo y que será mi cena…

-no…

-llévensela.

-no te atrevas… Aro no…- sus malditos sirvientes me tomaron de los brazos y me hicieron caminar con ellos…- No… ¡ARO! No lo toques…

-ustedes… encierren a este maldito neófito junto al humano…- comencé a forcejear, si juntaba a ellos dos no estaba segura de que Edward despertará sin sed… y Jacob era humano ahora…

-¡NO!

-alégrate Isabella, Edward tendrá sed y yo le daré el agua que necesita…

-Aro… por favor… no lo hagas… ¡NO!

* * *

**Disculpen tardar en actualizaar sqq no he tenido tiiempo para escribir, buenoo mil gracias por los comentaarios pero por favor no dejen de decirme que les parece la historia, cuidense, besos!**

_**REVIEWS!**_


	17. New Born

**Mil disculpas por mi ausencia! :| no tengo excusaa, espero y sigan el capitulo :) saludos! **

* * *

**=New born=**

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya aquí? Ya había recorrido la habitación de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar una mísera forma de salir de aquí y buscar a mi familia, a Jake y sobre todo a Edward.

Sabía que aún me quedaban algunas horas antes de que terminara la transformación de Edward pero debía llegar antes, no estaba segura de poner contenerlo cuando despertara sediento…

La puerta crujió y apareció mi pesadilla, caminando lentamente hacia uno de los buros, parecía como si me quisiera ignorar al máximo pero después me habló, más claro y serio de lo normal.

-¿Por qué tan tensa querida?- inquirió con sorna y se rió bajito, yo no contesté…- debes estar bastante sedienta ¿no es así?

-necesito que me concedas solo una simple cosa.

-¿A sí? No lo se Isabella, no tengo la más mínima intención de hacer algo por ti.

-pídeme lo que sea… solo quiero que dejes libre a mi familia, a Jacob y Edward y yo estoy dispuesta a convertirme en lo que siempre deseaste que fuera.

Aro respondió con una carcajada mientras se acercaba a mí; me rodeó lentamente y se colocó a mis espaldas… contraje cada uno de mis músculos y me convencí que iba a soportar todo con tal de que él cumpliera con lo que quería.

-¿De verdad lo harías Isabella?- preguntó como si yo fuera su amante y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por mis hombros y mis brazos.

-Aro… déjalos ir…- me giré y tomando todas las fuerzas que fui capaz enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé con pasión, el muy cerdo se aferró a mí de forma bestial, obligándome a no separarme.

-muéstrame lo que eres capaz de hacer por ellos…- jadeó y comenzó a destrozar mi vestido, tenía tanto asco de él pero… eran ellos por mí, no tenía nada mejor que ofrecerle al maldito cerdo que me estaba tocando.

Fingí todo, cada toqué, cada caricia, cada maldito gemido de mi parte era fingido y siempre intentaba imaginar que era Edward quien me estaba haciendo suya pero era casi imposible lograrlo, sus manos no eran las mismas y ningún toque era suave, no había miradas, todo lo que Aro hacía por mí era solo para satisfacerse a sí mismo.

Soporté lo mejor que pude hasta el final y logré fingir que tener sexo con Aro me había gustado, pero fue horrible sentir sus labios hasta el último momento…

-realmente sabes hacer esto ¿cierto? Edward pudo enseñarte a la perfección como ser una puta.

-puedo hacer todo lo que tú me pidas…- dije con voz sedosa y deslizando mi mano por su pecho desnudo…- puedo hacer más… Aro… solo te pido la libertad de mi familia y amigos y yo seré tuya por toda la eternidad.- volvió a reír.

-no soy un imbécil…- espetó y se levantó de la cama, me erguí un poco, quedando sentada sobre el colchón y mostrándole mi torso desnudo.- me gusta lo que ofreces pero no te daré tanto a cambio… así que tomarás una decisión…

-¿de qué hablas?- inquirí…

-es tu familia… o lo son Jacob y Edward.- no se cual era mi expresión pero estaba segura de que no era una cara serena.- tienes cinco segundos para pensarlo.

- ¿Qué? Aro eso n…- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía mi mentón apretado con mucha fuerza por su mano…

-te queda uno solamente, de lo contrario olvida el trato…

-está bien… m…mi familia…- dije casi sin pensar…- deja ir a mi familia…

-buena elección.- espetó y me dejó libre…

-¿lo harás?

-si… pero tú vas a cumplir tu parte o cada uno de los Cullen volverá a esta mansión y tú los veras gritar mientras el fuego los consuma estando aun con vida.- tragué en seco y asentí una vez, después de que se terminó de vestir, me puse una simple bata para cubrir mi desnudez y seguir a Aro.

-¿quieres despedirte? O qué demonios planeas siguiéndome.

-quiero ver con mis propios ojos que los dejarás libres.

Los vampiros volteaban a vernos conforme atravesábamos los largos pasillos; llegamos a la puerta que daba a las celdas principales. Todo era obscuridad cuando Aro abrió pero podía escucharlos.

-papá…- espeté y fui hacia Carlisle, él me abrazó ignorando las columnas de metal que nos separaban.

-estamos bien cariño.

-lo siento tanto… por favor perdónenme… nunca quise que esto llegara a pasar.

-no… Bella… estamos bien…

-y se van a ir ahora mismo…- Carlisle miró a mis espaldas cuando Aro pronunció esas palabras.

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Así nada más?- inquirió Jasper.

-Jasper… solo… váyanse…- murmuré rogándole con la mirada de que no intentara sacar respuestas a nada.

Aro pasó a mi lado y abrió la celda, nadie de mi familia salió.

-¿Qué querrás a cambio?- inquirió papá y Aro sonrió de lado.

-eso es algo que tengo arreglado con Isabella, no quieran saber más o las consecuencias pueden ser graves; tienen menos de diez minutos para dejar mi mansión.- espetó seriamente y se alejó de nosotros, cuando vi que ya no era peligroso hablar, me lancé a los brazos de Carlisle.

-váyanse… por favor solo háganlo.

-¿Qué le haz ofrecido?- inquirió Rosalie…- Bella es evidente que han llegado a un trato ¿Qué es?

-él me quiere a mí… solo estoy haciendo lo que desea y… ustedes son libres.

-no… no vamos a irnos sabiendo que nuestra libertad esta a costa tuya… no es justo.

-si lo es papá… yo los metí en esto y los voy a sacar así que váyanse, se lo que hago.

-no lo sabes… nunca lo haz sabido…- me gritó Jasper…- hay cosas que haz ocultado a la familia… pero no a mí… ¿crees que Jacob nunca quiso conversar conmigo?- de inmediato supe a que se refería pero no iba a comenzar una discusión, solo quería que se fueran de una vez.

-ok… se van a ir… y si quieren actuar como héroes, háganlo… la rosa negra solo esperaba instrucciones…- murmuré muy bajito…- papá no hagan que mi pacto con Aro sea en vano, si se quedan él de todas formas querrá que yo cumpla.- Carlisle lo pensó por un momento…- papá por favor… vuelvan a Londres y si quieren… solo si quieren, convenzan a la rosa negra de rescatar a sus líderes.

Hubo un silencio muy largo, tanto que creí que el tiempo se iba a terminar.

-vamos…- espetó mi papá y solté un suspiro de alivio…- tres días Isabella… resistan solo tres días por favor.

-no hagan que esto sea en vano…- fue mi contestación y lo abracé por última vez.

Los acompañé al piso superior, donde Aro esperaba junto con sus hermanos, compartí una mirada con mi creador y era como si prácticamente me dijera que el martirio estaba por comenzar.

-como recomendación… no hagan nada que no sean capaces de ganar… Carlisle… se que sabes a lo que me refiero.- espetó Aro, observé a cada quien de mi familia y murmuré un leve "lo siento" con los labios hacia Jasper; las puertas principales se cerraron y los cuatro vampiros que teníamos alrededor volvieron a su puesto de vigilancia.

-como verás Bella… yo tengo palabra… por tu bien y por el de tus restantes amigos espero que sepas cumplir lo que haz pactado conmigo.- ladeó el rostro para verme- ¿haz entendido bien?

-si… bastante bien.- respondí…

-siento que no puedes contener las ansias de ver la transformación de Edward… está por terminar, dentro de unos minutos.

-¿me permitirías verlo?

-verlo… suena tan compasivo de mi parte…

-no planeo nada más… solo verlo.- lo hice reír.

-al estar ambos sedientos, será muy valiente de tu parte estar alado de él… sobre todo si hay un humanos cerca… acompáñame…- lo obedecí y caminé detrás de él cuando vi que se dirigía de vuelta a esa maldita puerta; volteé al escuchar que Marco y Cayo estaban riendo, no entendía cual era su diversión.

Ahogué un jadeo al verlos juntos, Edward tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y temblaba de pies a cabeza, sin duda le faltaba muy poco, Jacob estaba a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia y parecía inconsciente.

-oh por Dios…- siseé y escuché que Aro abría.

-espero y estés lista para controlar lo que haz creado…- espetó burlón…- ¿lo sientes Isabella? ¿Sientes como se forma la conexión?- quería responder que si pero no lo haría, solo lo miraba.

-una última cosa… si uno de ustedes dos muerde a Jacob… él morirá…

-¿Qué? Es imposible… si dices que es humano… él no…

-fue licántropo y ahora la ponzoña de vampiro no lo va a convertir en uno… lo va a matar en menos tiempo del que te puedas imaginar.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle esto? ¿Por qué?- le grité y sin poder controlarme me lancé contra él; terminé de espaldas contra el suelo, con Aro quitándome más sangre…

-ahhh… ah…- gemía por el dolor que me provocaba, cuando me dejó libre el fuego aumentó dentro de mi cuerpo…

-diviértete con tu mascota…- espetó Aro después de limpiarse el rastro de mi sangre con la lengua…- y compartan la comida.

-Aro…- murmuré…- necesito sangre…

-lo se… y bastante… puedo sentir tu sed…

-necesito sangre… d…dame sangre…

-ahí la tienes… un humano para ti…

-Aro no… Aro por favor… ¡dame sangre!- chillé y escuché como aseguraba la puerta principal, había dejado la celda de Edward y Jacob abierta; me puse de pie y solté un jadeo por el montón de emociones que se arremolinaron en mi interior, sin saber por qué, mi sed se hizo más grande, pero sabía que no era solo la mía… Edward estaba despertando.

-Edward…- me incliné hacia él, había dejado de temblar y estaba bastante sereno… hasta que hizo una mueca…

Entonces abrió los ojos de golpe y tuve que colocar mis manos en sus mejillas para que me viera solo a mí.

-tranquilo…

-B…Bella…- murmuró… sonreí al ver que me reconocía…

-¿Cómo te sientes?- sus ojos eran posiblemente más rojos de lo que alguna vez fueron los míos, no me supe explicar por qué.

-ese olor…- en ese momento comenzaron sus intentos de liberarse de mí, pero no podía dejarlo, no iba a dejar que Jacob saliera herido o muerto.- suéltame…

-no…- logré sacarlo de la celda y cuando lo hice la cerré, dejando a Jacob dentro, posiblemente en la seguridad de su encierro.

Edward se fue directo a los barrotes de metal y notaba la fuerza que hacía para quitarlos de su camino aunque no lograra nada.

-maldita sea… ¡mierda!

-contrólate…- espeté y me acerqué.

-¿Qué no hueles?- soltó un gruñido de desesperación y por fin puso toda la atención en mí.- quema.

-lo se…- murmuré…- debes soportarlo… Edward no debes dañar a Jacob…

-¿Por qué no?

-porque me lastimarías a mí…- Edward frunció el ceño y se acercó más a mí…

-así que esto es ser inmortal… estar sediento hasta la médula.

-no siempre es así…- le sonreí, pensé que ya había logrado controlarse pero de la nada me dio un empujón y se abalanzó contra la celda de Jacob, me puse de pie justo en el momento en que Edward alcanzaba el brazos de Jake y lo acercaba a él…

-¡NO!- grité y logré impedir que lo mordiera…- maldita sea, aprende a controlarte…-forcejé con Edward tanto que sentía como mis fuerzas se hacían cada vez menos, sabía que cuando ya no pudiera más iba a caer inconsciente y no quería llegar a eso y dejar suelto a un neófito incapaz de controlarse.

Cuando menos me lo esperaba, Edward dejó de lastimarme de la forma en que lo hacía y me miró a los ojos…

-Se que puedes controlarte Edward…- murmuré muy bajito, solo para él… extrañas sensaciones comenzaban a cruzar mi cuerpo, me mordí el labio al notar la mirada que Edward tenía sobre mí, mi pecho subía y bajaba gracias a nuestra proximidad y a los forcejeos que acabábamos de tener…

Edward se inclinó hacia mí, sus manos se deslizaron por mi cintura y finalmente atrapó mis labios con los suyos, no inició con un beso simple y tranquilo, era todo lo contrario, me hizo chocar contra la pared y prácticamente yo luchaba por mantener el ritmo de su beso, podía sentir todo lo que Edward sentía por mí, la intensidad con la que me deseaba… la forma incondicional y apasionada en la que me amaba.

-Ed… espera…- murmuré intentando alejarlo un poco.

-no quiero detenerme…- espetó y me atrajo hacia sí hacia la obscuridad, deshizo el nudo de mi bata y volvió a besarme con fuerza, solté un gemido en su boca cuando me levantó del suelo para que rodeara su cintura con mis piernas; entonces su sentimiento me dominó a mí y comencé a comportarme como nunca lo había hecho, sin tener la mas mínima delicadeza para entregarme a él…

Esta vez no había palabras, los sonidos que salían de mí no eran más que jadeos, no podía hacer más ruido que ese, nos pondría en peligro. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás mordiendo mi labio inferior cuando lo sentí entrar, Edward no esperó si quiera a que me acostumbrara a él, comenzó a embestirme con una fuerza mucho mayor a la que estaba acostumbrada.

-Ed…- murmuré cuando el dolor era más grande que el placer…- no…

-¿no quieres?- inquirió entre jadeos y estocadas, me aferré a su cuerpo para poder acomodarme mejor y no pude contener el gemido que salió de mi boca, no se como Edward comprendió que me lastimaba y disminuyó la fuerza de sus embestidas, comencé a besarlo para no emitir algún otro sonido y lo abracé con fuerza… sentía que no me podía contener más, el monton de emociones dentro de mi intensificaba cada roce con el cuerpo de Edward, quería gritar cuanto estaba disfrutando de esto pero me tuve que resignar a verlo a los ojos por un par de segundos para darme cuenta que él sentía lo mismo y sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla para alcanzar mis labios, dio un par de estocadas más y lo sentí todo, arqueé mi espalda sin poder evitarlo y él me empujó más a la pared, no podíamos estar más juntos en ese momentos, eramos uno solo…

-maldita sea…

-¿Qué?- inquirí entre jadeos y mirándolo a los ojos.

-es mucho mejor ahora…- supe a lo que se refería y sonreír antes de besarlo de nuevo.

-Edward…- otro beso rápido…- debo sacarlos de aquí.

Se separó de mí con cuidado, lo vi hacer gestos de dolor, era la sed…

Me acomodé la bata otra vez mientras él hacia lo mismo con su ropa y otra vez habló.

-Bella no soporto… no soporto eso…- dijo señalando a Jacob, coloqué mis manos sobre sus mejillas…

-Edward, mírame…- cuando logré captar toda su atención seguí hablando…- prométeme que no le harás daño a Jacob, por favor, porque los voy a sacar de aquí pero tienen que huir juntos… júrame que no le harás daño…

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-porque es parte de mí Edward, así como lo eres tú y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo el dolor que ha pasado por mi culpa, por favor, júrame lo que te estoy pidiendo.

-¿harías eso por mí?- inquirió con un poco de pena…- también harías eso…

-no comprendes lo que hago… estoy dando mi vida, Edward… yo no pediría que alguien más me prometiera que no te dañaría, no es suficiente… te amo… te amo como nunca amé a alguien y por ti estoy dando mi vida…

-lo juro…- espetó interrumpiéndome y me besó otra vez, tal vez con mas desesperación que ternura, lo comprendía…- Bella, amor… soy yo el que debe cuidar de ti y aunque te prometí que no dañaría a Jacob, no me voy a ir de aquí sin ti…

-debes hacerlo…

-no, tu das la vida por mí y yo también… no te voy a dejar aquí, eres mía y ese hijo de puta va a pagar por lo que te hizo, yo me voy a encargar de eso ¿entiendes Bella?

-Edward… por favor…

-nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión…- y empecé a llorar, lo abracé con fuerza y me sentí bien cuando él me apretó contra su cuerpo.

-no quiero que algo te pase…- sollocé…

-nada me va a pasar… te lo prometo…- comencé a negar y hundí mi rostro sobre su pecho…

Después de un rato, cuando ya me había tranquilizado me acerqué a la celda de Jacob, estiré mi brazo para poder tomar su mano, se removió…

-¿Jake?...- no respondió pronto pero después abrió los ojos… le sonreí cuando me miró y agradecí que él me correspondiera.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-no muy bien…- hizo una mueca y se puso de pie…- ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Aro…- fue lo único que respondí y lo vi enojarse de inmediato…

-Bella lo siento tanto, por no haber hecho nada cuando…

-no digas nada…- le interrumpí, Edward soltó un gruñido al recordarlo otra vez pero preferí seguir hablando…- yo debería disculparme, por mi culpa están aquí…- más lágrimas que me impedían hablar…- por… por mi culpa tú… tú eres… humano…

-no Bella… no importa ya…

-Jacob yo…

-Edward…- dijo sin dejarme terminar y lo miró, el interpelado solo se acercó…- ambos sabemos que tu sueño se hará realidad y voy a morir pronto.

-Jake…

-así que hay una cosa que quiero que hagas, como mi ultima voluntad por así decirlo…- continuó…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- inquirió Edward más serio que nunca…

-quiero que saques a Bella de aquí y se alejen de aquí, que vayas con la rosa negra y vuelvas a matar a todos estos malditos chupasangre…

-eso haré…- respondió después de un minuto de silencio y el otro solo asintió confiado antes de tomar mi mano. Iba a decir algo más pero el sonido de la puerta nos hizo separarnos… me coloqué enfrente de Jacob, cubriéndolo y Edward solo unos centímetros delante de mí.

-vaya… son más fuertes de lo que yo creía…- dijo Aro entre risas, Jane venía detrás de él…- sostenlo…- murmuró hacia ella, y como una ráfaga se vino contra Edward… él de inmediato la tomó de ambos brazos y la hizo chocar contra la pared pero Aro sabía que lo iba hacer detenerse…

Jadeé al sentir su brazo alrededor de mi cuello… Edward se detuvo al instante y Jane lo aprovechó para darle un golpe en la espalda y dejarlo en el suelo con ella encima…

-un movimiento en falso Edward y ella sufrirá las consecuencias…

Me dio un empujón y caí de bruces al suelo, lo vi abrir la celda de Jacob…

-Aro por favor…- rogué entre lágrimas, sabía lo que quería hacer…

-creo que él ya no nos sirve de nada…- Jacob intentó liberarse pero Aro solo se reía por eso, le dio un golpe en el abdomen y Jacob quedó inmóvil entre las manos de Aro, lo hizo girarse para que Jake pudiera verme… sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos y entonces vi como Aro se inclinaba hacia el cuello de Jacob…

-¡NO!- grité y me abalancé contra él, pero fue en vano… Aro me empujó de nuevo y amenazó a Edward con intentar algo contra él… esta vez ya no pude levantarme, el fuego en mi garganta avanzó a todo mi cuerpo y me quedé en el suelo…- Jacob…- levanté la mirada solo para verlo…

-te lo advertí Isabella, ¿Qué no fue suficiente con matar a tus padres? ¿A Joseph? Yo voy a destruir todo lo que te importa maldita chiquilla estúpida… no debiste haber huido de mí nunca…- Jacob solo esperaba el momento…- no debiste jugar conmigo, porque como veras… no soy nada piadoso…

-Aro… te lo suplico… por favor… no lo hagas…- sentía las lagrimas sobre mis mejillas, mi cuerpo entumecido y los latidos contados del corazón de Jacob…

-Bella…- murmuró Jacob muy bajito y…

-¡NO!- grité cuando vi como Aro hundía sus dientes en Jake, él soltó un gemido de dolor y Aro lo dejó caer al suelo…- Jacob…- llegué a él como pude y justo cuando toqué su rostro, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, soltaba gritos desgarradores y Aro solo reía…- Jake… quédate conmigo Jacob… por favor…

-B…Bella…- aun temblando, logró mirarme y tomar mi mano con fuerza…-t…te….

-no Jake… Jake…- no pudo decir nada más, sus ojos sin vida seguían mirándome y sentí como si una parte de mí fuera destrozada por completo… lo abracé, besé sus mejillas y sus labios por un segundo…- seguí llorando sobre su pecho…

-Edward… te recomiendo beber ahora, la sangre de Jacob va a dejar de servir en unos cuantos minutos…- fue lo ultimo que dijo el maldito bastardo que estaba enfrente y salió de aquí después de Jane.

No quería separarme de Jacob, inclusive… cuando sentí la mano de Edward sobre mi hombro me aferré mas al cuerpo sin vida de Jake…

-perdoname… perdóname… Jake…- no dejaba de llorar sobre su pecho y de acariciar su rostro… me sentía rota…- lo siento tanto…

-Bella…- murmuró Edward y me hizo separarme de Jake…

-no… no lo toques…- sollocé y él bajo la mirada…

-no lo haré… te lo prometí…- asentí y seguí llorando… seguí tomando la mano de Jacob hasta que la sed ya no me dejo hacerlo más… -¿Bella? ¿Qué te pasa?- inquirió Edward asustado porque yo comencé a temblar…

-Ed…- murmuré y miré a Jacob por ultima vez… los temblores cesaron y lo que siguió fue peor, el fuego en mi cuerpo se intensificó y simplemente me quedé inmóvil… Edward me alejó de Jacob para acercarme a su cuerpo y por mas que yo quisiera seguir con mi amigo no podía…

-Bella mírame… Bella…

-s…sa…sangre…- fue la ultima palabra que murmure y lo miré a los ojos… no podía hacer nada más, mi cuerpo estaba entumido y no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a soportar estar así antes de morir…


End file.
